Back to you
by DoctorRachelWho
Summary: Based off the theory that "and the baby" was Rose trying to tell him she was pregnant. Now Rose finds her way back through the dimension cannon to find the Doctor right after the events on the Valiant. Seven months pregnant she walks back into the TARDIS to find a very stunned Doctor. Eventual S4 rewrite. If reliving Bad Wolf Bay is too painful skip to Ch 2. Editing the first chaps
1. Chapter 1- Bad Wolf Bay

Hello all, this is an edited version of the first chapter of this fic, so I appologize to my followers for the notification, unless you want to read it. I had recently read this chapter and cringed so hard I think I may have cracked a tooth, my writing style has evolved and changed so much since I first posted it, I figured it was time to edit the beginning, so here you go.

 **New Readers:** welcome to my crazy imagination, enjoy your stay. This is a tenrose and a kidfic so if you're not into that, please turn back now. TenRose shippers, if reliving bad wolf bay is too painful for you, skip to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, no matter how many times I make it my birthday wish it's probably not going to happen, it is the property of the BBC. Also all recognizable dialogue belongs to the BBC

 **Chapter One- Bad Wolf Bay**

 **Rose POV**

I stared at the translucent image in front of me as it spoke, while I stood on a dreary, cold beach in Norway. We'd driven all night and most of today and for a little bit I'd actually hoped that _we'd_ get to go home, I was only disappointed when I got here and there was no TARDIS in sight.

"I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye," he said with a halfhearted smile.

"You look like a ghost," I told him shaking my head before I could stop myself. His translucent appearance was making me uncomfortable and making me feel even farther from him that I already did.

"Hold on," he said and I watched him hold up the Sonic and the familiar whirring filled my ears, god I would miss that sound. He came into focus and if I didn't know any better I would think he was properly standing in front of me. Before I had the chance to decide I was already moving forward closing the distance between us until I was right in front of him.

"Can I to," I started, raising my hand, but he cut me off before I could continue.

"I'm still just an image, can't touch," he said looking at my hand with what looked like longing mixed with pain on his face.

"Can't you come through properly," I blurted out before I could stop myself- stupid hormones- since I already knew the answer.

"The whole thing would fracture two universes would collapse," he told me simply.

"So," I said with a huff, as I fought off the tears that were putting up a great fight of their own- again I hated these hormones. I just wanted him back, I needed him right now, there was so much he didn't know.

He smirked, then his face straightened into a look of curiosity. "Where are we? Where did the gap come up?" He asked, as he turned his head like he was looking around.

"On a beach called Darlig Ulv Stranden, it translates to Bad Wolf Bay," I said, chuckling at the translation as he did the same. "How long 'ave you got?" I asked then choking down the tears.

"About two minutes," he told me the sadness in his eyes growing.

"I don't even know what to say," I said trying to delay and scratching my forehead. I knew exactly what to say, I was just terrified and if this was the last two minutes I was going to see him, did I really want him to know so he just felt guilty. The war inside my head continued as he made a sound like a sad chuckle and stared into my eyes before looking over my shoulder.

"You've still got Mister Mickey then," he said with a nod of his head toward my family where they were waiting down the beach. Okay, it's now or never, the perfect gateway.

"There's five of us now," I started then paused to take in a shaky breath, "Mum, Dad, Mickey," I hesitate again not sure if telling him is the right choice, "and the baby," I say before I can talk myself out of it. I look into his eyes to see his reaction, he straightens and his eyes go wide in shock.

"You're not," he said barely above a whisper, the fear in his eyes overwhelming. In that moment I knew it wasn't right but I couldn't let him live with the guilt I knew he would feel if I was. It was better than him trying to rip the universe apart to get to his own unborn child.

"No," I said quickly followed by an accidental nervous chuckle. "It's Mum," I blurted before I knew what I was doing, "Three months gone and there's already more Tyler's on the way."

"What about you, what do you want?" He asked and the only thing I wanted to do was shout, to be with you and raise our child, but I knew what he really meant.

"Oh, I'm back working in a shop," I lie so I can lighten the mood.

"Oh, well good for you," he nods.

"Shut up," I giggle, "no I'm not I'm at Torchwood, on this planer it's open for business and I think I know a thing or two about aliens." I tell him with a small grin.

"Rose Tyler," he begins a his huge grin breaking across his face, "Defender of the Earth." Then he pauses and his face sobers, "you're dead, officially back home," he says, "but yet here you are living a life day after day, one thing I can never do."

Finally the tears break through and I'm sobbing because there's only one thing I want and it's not this life I'm being forced into. "Am I ever going to see you again?" I ask through heavy tears, knowing I probably will only ever see him when I look at our child and see the features he will get from him.

"You can't," he says, choking on his own tears as he shakes his head.

"What are you gonna do now?" I ask, wondering if he will find someone else to travel with.

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS, same old life last of the Timelords," he says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes only sadness showing there.

"On your own?" I choke out and he nods, there's one thing I need to tell him before he goes. "I," I start before choking on my own tears, "I love you," I finally manage.

"Quite right too," he says sadly, trying to lighten the mood. He takes a deep breath then, "and I suppose if it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler," then he disappears completely and I'm left staring at nothing but an empty beach.

"Nooo!" I shout and my knees give out from underneath me. I fall to my knees on the damp sand, tears flowing freely as I sob loudly, "Doctor come back! Please I can't do this without you!" I shout with my hand over my still nearly flat stomach and I hear footsteps running through the sad behind me.

"Oh, Rose I'm so sorry," I hear my mom say as she kneels down beside me, "did you tell 'im then, what did he say?"

"I did, but not directly and for the few seconds he thought it was me, he looked so scared, I couldn't let him know." I told her and curled myself into my mother's arms as tears stream down my cheeks.

"Rose, what did you tell him then?" She asked and I knew she wouldn't let it go until I told her.

"I told 'im you were," I said and looked up to find her giving me a look that says _he's the father he deserves to know he has a child coming into this universe._ "Why does he need to know mom, so he can beat himself up about not being able to get to his unborn child. Or feel guilty for letting me try and hold onto that magna clamp, even though it's my fault I didn't tell 'im, I was going to once we got back to the TARDIS." I shouted at her only angry at myself.

"Rose," she said staring at me with her brow furrowed in concern.

"I need 'im mom, I need to find a way to get back," I look over her shoulder at the two men standing above us, unsure of what to do with the crying pregnant woman curled up in her mother's arms on the wet sand. "Dad, we've been working on that thing at Torchwood right?" I asked and he nodded. "How long d'you think until it's ready for testing?" I asked him then and he scratched his cheek.

"Well, it's almost done, should only be a couple more months before it's operational and we can test it, but there is no way I'm allowing you to jump across dimensions in your condition." He said trying to sound stern.

"First of all, I'm pregnant, not dying. Second, there's no way I'm doing this without him so if you don't think it's safe, you better find a way to make it safe or deal with it, because as soon as I know it's working, we're going through to find his father. I grew up without you and I'm not doing that to this one if I can control it." I tell him rubbing my stomach through my thick black jacket.

"I guess there's no stopping you, come on let's get back home," he says reaching out his hand to help me up off the sand. Tears are still rolling down my face and all I want in that moment is to be in the Doctor's arms, feeling him kiss the top of my head and know I don't have to do this alone. Of course I do, at least until I find my way back home.


	2. Chapter 2- Coming Home

**A/N:** chapter two is pretty long and it kind of got away from me this is Doctors POV again please review this is my first fan fic so try and be kind.

 **Chapter two- Coming Home**

A few months later

"She wasted years of her life chasing after him because while he was around she never looked at anyone else. I always said to her time and time again, get out. So this is me getting out." Martha said to me then she pulled her phone out of her pocket and tossed it to me, "Keep that 'cause I'm not having you disappear. If that rings; when that rings, you better come running you got it?"

"Got it," I replied watching as she turned and walked to the doors. She walked out and closed the door behind her and I just stood there for about a minute. Then the doors opened back up and she poked her head in.

"Doctor there is some girl out here asking if you're in here she's blonde, says her name's Rose," My head shot up immediately and my hearts skipped a beat I looked to her with my eyes wide in anticipation. "I guess that's my cue to let her past me then, okay see ya."

She walked away leaving the door open and shining blonde hair and light brown eyes walked through the door to the TARDIS. My heart skipped a beat as Rose Tyler paused leaning against the now closed door staring at me in waiting, worry and joy on her face. I begin to look her over, she was wearing a light blue t-shirt that was stretched tightly over her protruding stomach and my jaw dropped. She smiled nervously.

"Hi, Doctor," she said quietly.

"Rose," I breathed, "how are you here, and what is that?" I asked walking toward her and gesturing toward her very pregnant stomach.

"At Torchwood in the other universe, we built this thing, we are calling it the dimension cannon. So I could come back," she paused. "I mean, so we can come back," she corrected herself rubbing her hand on her stomach and smiling. "And this would be your son," she looked at me with an expectant look trying to gauge my reaction.

"M-m-m-my son?" I stammered out placing my hand over hers on her swollen middle. "But how, when I talked to you, you said you weren't; you said that your mum was. How is this possible, we shouldn't even be compatible," I looked at her and saw a hint of what looked like hurt in her eye. "Not that I'm not happy, I'm ecstatic, it's just a lot to take in. How far along are you? More importantly, why would you go through a dimension cannon while pregnant? That was not smart at all it could have hurt him."

"Earth to oncoming babble," she smirked. "Ok so let's see I'll try to answer them in order, yes your son, and how? Doctor do I really need to explain the birds and the bees to you; and I lied I know what I said but I didn't want to worry you cause I wasn't sure I could get back to you. How it's possible, well the doctors at Torchwood suspect it's because I still have time energy inside me from when I looked in the heart of the TARDIS. I'm about seven months along. Last don't worry about the dimension cannon, they did so many tests on it before I was even allowed to go. I'm here though, we're here Doctor, I made it back to you." She smiled at me with her signature tongue in teeth smile and I couldn't help return it with a face splitting grin of my own. I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her as close as I could get her with her large stomach between us and crashed my lips into hers. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around my neck and I turned us and walked us toward the console. We stood on the platform and snogged, really properly snogged for I don't even care how long it could have been days for all I cared when I finally broke away and turned toward the console breathless. I flipped the lever to send us into the vortex and the TARDIS jolted forward, quickly I stepped over and flipped the small switch for the stabilizers. I looked over at my beautiful Rose, my pink and yellow girl and smiled.

"We should go to the medbay and get you checked out, make sure the dimension jump didn't affect the baby." I said reaching for her hand and pulling her towards the hallway.

"I'm sure he's fine Doctor, they checked on him before I was allowed to jump today and everything was perfect. Well what we guess is perfect since none of us really know about Time Lord pregnancies."

"Well there is no harm in making sure your jump didn't hurt him." I said as we turned into the open archway of the medbay. I lead her to a hard examination table and got her sat down before turning and saying, "Full body scan Rose Tyler." Then I got to work grabbing the ultrasound machine and the gel not because I needed to look the scan would tell me everything without me having to do a manual ultrasound; I simply wanted to see my child and hear his heartbeats. I looked at the monitor that was showing the full body scan results, "Well everything looks good your amniotic fluid levels are perfect although you are extremely dehydrated but that's to be expected from a jump like that." I rummaged in the cupboard and grabbed an I.V. bag of saline and hung it from a rolling I.V. stand and left it for the time being. I walked over and grabbed a rolling stool and wheeled it over to her then sat down. "Okay lay back and lift your shirt." I told her.

"Didn't you get everything you needed from the scan?" she asked puzzled as she laid back and lifted her light blue t-shirt.

"Yes, I did but I just want to see my son and hear his hearts beat." I smiled at her as I spread the lubrication gel across her stomach with the wand I then turned toward the screen and hit a button and the sound of my child's double heartbeat came to life in the silent room, I looked at the screen and saw the outline of a small face and hands. Reaching over I froze the image and hit the button to print it out. Tears came to my eyes as I unfroze the image again and moved the wand to look at the rest of my child.

"Doctor are you alright?" I heard Rose ask me from the exam bed. I sniffed and turned my head towards her wiping the tears from my eyes. She had herself propped up on her elbows looking at me with her eyes full of concern.

"Oh yes I'm absolutely alright, I'm brilliant, I'm gonna be a dad again," I said and turned back to the screen, "and I am most definitely having a son." I stared at the image moving about on the screen now.

"Yes the baby is most definitely a boy, he gets that from his father," she said winking at me then giving me a flirty smile.

"Oh Rose Tyler how I have missed you." I got up and wiped the gel from her stomach with a paper towel then pulled the I.V. stand toward us. She gave me a puzzled look, "you're too dehydrated this is the best way to get your fluid level back up, don't worry you can get up and walk around that's why I gave you a rolling one." I said reaching my hand out and cleaning her elbow with an alcohol swab, I grabbed a small plastic package with a butterfly needle inside and opened it I then inserted it into her arm making sure it was in a vein before connecting the saline I.V. to it. "So Rose are you hungry?" I asked looking at her.

"Doctor I'm pregnant, I'm always hungry." I smirked at her and reached for her hand she got up and grabbed the I.V. stand with her other hand and I lead her into the kitchen of the TARDIS. I began fixing us both something to eat as she sat at the table watching me. After about five minutes she finally spoke. "So Doctor on the beach before you disappeared, you started a sentence are you going to tell me how it was going to end." I turned and looked at her.

"Only if you promise me you aren't going to leave me again," I said staring at her like she was going to disappear into thin air.

"I promise Doctor, why else would I have come back if it wasn't for the forever I promised you and you know," she said gesturing toward her stomach at the last part.

"Okay," I said abandoning the tray I had been lining out a bag of frozen chips on and walking over to her. I pulled her from her chair and onto her feet, I wrapped my arms around her and rested my forehead against hers. "Rose Tyler," I said looking into her eyes, "I love you." She turned her face up and pressed her lips against mine for only a few seconds before pulling away.

"I love you too," she said and smiled her signature smile I grinned back at her and turned back to the counter. "So Doctor when would you say I will be full term because the doctors at Torchwood said it was slower that a normal pregnancy, but they could never figure out how long it would be until full term."

"I would say it would be between ten and eleven months a normal Gallifreyan pregnancy lasts about twelve months, but since you're human and how far the baby has developed my best guess is between ten and eleven months." At this she groaned in annoyance.

"So I have to wait four more months for this baby to come out of me?" she asked sounding irritated. I put the tray of chips in the oven and turned to grab a loaf of bread from a cupboard.

"Are you not happy about having a child with me?" I asked turning toward her.

"No Doctor it's not that just, it's been a long seven months," she smiled weakly at me. I turned back putting the sandwiches on a pan on the stove. "So where does that leave us?" she asked suddenly and I brought my brow down into a frown.

"Well what do you mean by that Rose?" I asked after a minute, not turning around and checking to see if the sandwiches were browned yet.

"I mean are we just two people having a baby together or are we more," I nearly dropped the spatula at her thinking we are just two people having a child. I quickly flipped the second sandwich and turned towards her.

"Rose why would you think that I wouldn't want more, you wouldn't be pregnant in the first place if I didn't want more. I thought we already were, we have just been apart for six months." I said crouching in front of her. She lifted her eyes up and looked into mine and gave a soft smile.

"Okay Doctor, you're sure you don't just feel obligated because of this," she ran her hand over her swollen midsection. I planted a chaste kiss on her lips as I stood.

"Did I not just tell you that I love you Rose Tyler?" I said turning back to the stove and grabbing two plates out of the cupboard and putting one sandwich on each plate.

"I guess you did," she replied as I set a sandwich down in front of her. "What is this?" she asked.

"Grilled cheese," I said biting into my own, "there are chips in the oven as well should be done in a couple of minutes."

"You know I couldn't eat chips for the whole second month just the smell of them made me run to the loo," she said around a mouthful of food. "Of course now they're all I crave," she giggled and I smiled at her. The timer rang and I quickly got up and walked to the oven, grabbing an oven mitt and pulling the large tray out and setting it on top of the stove. I turned and grabbed Rose's plate and piled a large amount of chips on it then set it back in front of her. I grabbed my own plate and put the rest on mine then sat back down next to her.

"So how long before you left did you know, because you've been gone six months and your seven months along now?"

"I realized the day that everything happened that I missed my period. I was going to tell you that night that I had missed it, even though I wasn't sure if I was or even if it was possible." I laughed at that.

"Yeah neither of us was really worried about it even being possible, I guess that's a mistake on my part," I put down the chip I had in my hand and reached over and cupped her face. "I'm so glad you're here now. I have missed you too much, it hasn't been the same without you. Rose you brought happiness into my life that I thought I would never have again and when you were gone, when I thought I would never see you again all I felt was darkness and sadness." I looked into her eyes and she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine in a passionate kiss pouring all of the feelings of the past six months into that kiss. I stroked her cheekbone with my thumb and she brought her hands up and tangled her fingers in my hair, I let a moan escape my throat and suddenly our tongues were tangled together. After a few minutes I finally found the strength to pull away from her only giving her one more quick kiss before sitting back in my chair and staring at her.

"You can't just do that to me Doctor, all these hormones are driving me insane." She sighed and I smirked.

"Yes I know," I said with a chuckle and a wink. "So have you talked to him yet?" I asked without thinking.

"What do you mean talked to him?" She asked, her eyebrows coming together in the middle. "I have spoken to him out loud, told him stories so he will know my voice."

"Time Lords are telepathic Rose, you have a mental connection with him. If you concentrate you should be able to feel it like a warm spot in the back of your mind and you can send thoughts to him and if you pay attention you'll be able to feel his response." I said looking at her. Her eyes went wide.

"You're serious?" she asked and I nodded, "okay let me see if I can do it." She closed her eyes in concentration thirty seconds later her eyes snapped open. "Oh my god that's amazing, I can hear him, oh wow," she said and a single tear rolled down her cheek. I reached up and wiped it away with my thumb and smiled at her.

"You can hear him?" she nodded, "what did he say?" I wondered.

"He wants to know who this new voice is, he wanted to know who you were. I told him it was his dad, the man I told him all about and he's so happy. I can feel so much love, it's so incredible." She leaned forward and stroked my cheek, "thank you."


	3. Chapter 3- Mental Connection

**A/N:** Thanks to all the people who have read my Fic so far. Just a warning there is non-explicit but implied smut at the end of this chapter there are boarders around it so if you don't want to read it skip over it.

 **Chapter Three- Mental Connection**

(Rose POV)

We were cuddled up together on the large couch in the media room the T.V. was on but we couldn't care less. We had done this so many times before but it had been so long and things were so different now. The Doctor currently had his face buried in my hair and I had my head resting against his chest. The I.V. had finished about an hour ago and I was already feeling much better. I focused on the small warm feeling in the back of my mind, my child, I could feel their love and happiness.

 _So the new voice he's the one you tell stories about?_ I heard the thought that wasn't mine in my mind.

 _Yes he is that's your dad._ I sent the thought to the warm spot in my mind.

 _You said he was lost though._

 _He was, but we found him and we will never be apart again. I love you baby boy._ I felt his mind relaxing and I let out a long, happy sigh.

"What?" the Doctor asked kissing my head. I smile at the feeling I missed so much and thought I would never feel again.

"The baby he was asking me questions, it's so amazing that I can hear him in my mind." I answered looking at him.

"What did he want to know?"

"He asked if you were really his dad the one I told him stories about, he was confused because I told him you were lost. I told him not anymore that we found you and we aren't leaving, ever." I wrapped my arm around him and snuggled closer.

"What about your family Rose, you know if you stay with me you can't see them again I will have to close whatever gaps were made from you crossing between the universes." He looked down at me and I could see the fear that I would choose to go back to my family rather than stay with him and have our own family. I smiled at him.

"We all leave home in the end Doctor and it's my time. We understood you would close the gaps for good once I found you. I already said goodbye to them they know I'm not coming back and I know they aren't coming here. Sure I'll miss them, but Doctor I don't want to do this without you; no I can't do this without you. I want to be here with you and I already promised you forever so here I am." I feel the small sadness at not being able to see my mum again, but I know it's worth it, I get to be with the one man I love, forever.

"Marry me," he says like he meant to think it not say it out loud my eyes go wide and my heart skips a beat.

"What Doctor?" I ask making sure I heard him right.

"I said marry me Rose Tyler, I know it's sudden, but we have been together for over two years. I don't have anyone and now you can't see your family because of me. I know it's not in the right order but we are going to have a family soon," he said placing his hand on my bump. "Please marry me, be mine, forever Rose, I love you."

"I don't want you to feel obligated to do that just because this happened," I said placing my hand over his then looking up into his dark brown eyes.

"I in no way feel obligated Rose, I love you, I want to be with you. You have always made me so happy even though I don't deserve to be. All I want is to be with you and that will never change Rose Tyler." He said a small smile coming to his lips but in his eyes I can see all the sadness and hatred he has towards himself.

"You so deserve to be happy Doctor," I said reaching my hand up and stroking his cheek, "there is one slight problem though." One of his eyebrows quirked at this statement.

"And what would that be Rose?" he asked curiously.

"Well I'm dead back home and also you don't really exist as a legal citizen either." I looked at him waiting for his answer.

"Oh Rose I didn't expect it to be a legal marriage but still a real marriage. There is a ceremony we did on Gallifrey, we called it a binding ceremony. Basically you completely bind yourself to that person forever you can never be with anyone else."

"How exactly does that work not ever being able to be with anyone else; it's just ceremonial."

"It's more than that we will form a telepathic connection once it's formed it can't be undone. We will be able to feel the others emotions, see memories we decide to share with each other, have our own private conversations when other people are around."

"Ok so how is that telepathic connection formed exactly?" I asked and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It's formed by, um, prolonged physical contact," he replied blushing slightly. "See I can show you an image by doing this," he put his fingers to my temples and an image of me smiling at him, leaning on the TARDIS console came into my mind.

"Oh, wow that's different," I said leaning back. He just smiled at me. "So if we did that it would always be like that even when we aren't touching?"

"Welll," he drawled, "only what you want me to see or I want you to see but we can feel emotions and things. Also if you wander off I'll be able to find you," he smirked at me.

"Ok if you want to and you're sure."

"Brilliant, allonsy Rose," he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet and I followed him out of the media room. We were walking for a bit through the halls of the infinite ship until we came to a stop out of the TARDIS library.

"Why are we at the library Doctor?" I asked him raising one eyebrow.

"I just have to get the binding cloth," then he pulled me through the doors and straight to a shelf with different Gallifreyan items he grabbed a small brown box with gold circular Gallifreyan writing on it. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me back out of the library and back down the hallway toward the console room. We stopped outside of a door to a room I was very familiar with when he turned around and looked at me.

"Do you really want to do this Rose?" he asked me looking afraid I might say no.

"Of course I do Doctor, I love you," I smiled and rubbed his arm. "So what all does this include."

"Well there are two parts to it one you would do in front of family and friends and the other that you do in private to form the telepathic connection." I smiled at him.

"Well let's get on with it then." With that he opened the door and pulled me into his bedroom. The familiar dark wood furniture and large bed with a navy duvet never felt more comforting to me. He turned toward me and opened the box revealing a long strip of cloth, it looked like deep red satin with gold circular Gallifreyan writing on it. He reached in and pulled it out of the box.

"Give me your right hand," he said and I reached my right hand toward him he grabbed it in his and wrapped the red cloth around it three times as he started speaking in what I guessed was Gallifreyan; he handed me the other end of the cloth and held out his right hand to me continuing to speak in Gallifreyan as I did the same with the ribbon he did to my hand when I was done I looked up at him and he reached up with his left hand and grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger then leaned down and kissed me passionately I felt him drop the ribbon and he released my chin and took it out of my hand.

He reached down and grabbed the hem of my blue t-shirt and began pulling it off. He only stopped kissing me long enough to pull the shirt over my head. I reached out and unbuttoned his blue suit jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, it fell to the floor and I grabbed his dark purple tie and undid the knot pulling it off and letting it crumple on the floor at our feet. I reached up and began undoing the buttons of his oxford, he reached around me and unclasped my bra and pulled it down my arms as I reached the last button on his shirt. He tossed it to the side and I grabbed his wrist and undid the buttons on both of his cuffs then pushed it to the floor on top of his jacket. He grabbed my shoulders and began leading me backwards toward the bed, kissing me the whole time his tongue invading my mouth, I kicked my black trainers off as we walked and reached down pushing my jeans off my hips and down my legs letting them drop down around my ankles and stepping out of them. We stopped at the edge of the bed and I reached down and undid the button on his trousers and let them drop to the floor now he was only wearing his pants and I am only in my pair of simple black knickers. He broke away from our kiss and grabbed my hand bringing them up between us he laced our fingers together then held out one end of the ribbon I had no idea he was still holding. Together we tied the ribbon around our clasped hands. He lead me down onto the bed and followed kneeling between my legs and awkwardly leaning over me careful not to crush my round stomach and kissed me sweetly. He broke away and sat up with his free hand he grabbed my knickers and pulled them down my legs then did the same with his boxers. He then leaned back over me and resumed kissing me before bringing his hand up and placing his fingers to my temples I could see his memories and I could feel that he could see mine; both our lives played out for each other as we made love.

I rolled over and rested my head on my now husbands bare chest and looked up to see him smiling down at me I could feel his happiness through our connection in my mind. I smiled back sleepily then said, "I love you husband, goodnight."

"Goodnight my beautiful Rose, I love you too," he replied and kissed my forehead before I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- A Little R&R

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update I was having a difficult time trying to figure out the direction of the next few chapters. This chapter is mostly fluff. I have been trying to think of a name for their baby you'll see in this chapter I said James. He hasn't been born yet if you have a suggestion please PM me. Also if anyone knows of a website I can watch Doctor Who on so I can get dialogue and plot from the episodes for when i start S4 and on rewrite with Rose and their baby.

 **Chapter 4- A Little R &R**

I woke the next morning startled by a loud noise I then realized was in my head. I smiled because without asking I already knew what happened, he was tinkering under the console like he always does and he got shocked. I started giggling to myself when I heard his voice in my head, _I do not tinker,_ I blush because I forgot he can hear me too. I pull myself up into a sitting position and look around the room when the door swings open. I jump and look to see my husband smiling at me as he strides over to the bed and leans over me. All I can do is look at him and smile, he grins back at me then kisses me hard. I gasp but lean into his lips as he moves them against mine. Too soon he pulls away and smiles at me.

"Good morning, wife," he says giving me a devilish smile.

"Good morning my love," I reply reaching up and cupping his face with my hand and brushing my thumb along his cheekbone. He hums happily and all I can do is smile at him. "I'm so glad I'm back Doctor, I still almost can't believe it."

"Well you are Rose, back in the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS as it should be. So first trip back where do you want to go, although we should probably try and steer clear from running for our lives." He said laying a hand possessively over my stomach.

"Probably a good idea, I haven't been able to run at all for about three months. I mean it would be nice to be able to sit in the sun, maybe go for a swim or something." I said wondering what he would come up with.

"Okay I know the perfect place. There's a planet called Antigua, like the island on earth. Humans discovered it in the early fiftieth century. It had no civilization so they colonized it and made it a resort planet. Its lovely, the whole planet is tropical, we could go and relax on a beach do whatever you want."

"That sounds wonderful, although I don't have any clothes that will fit me for at least another six months and I didn't bring anything with me." I said looking around the room again.

"Oh don't worry about that the TARDIS will give you anything you need and it will all fit perfectly," he said and looked around the room. "It looks like she's already added a wardrobe for you as well as a chest of drawers."

"Oh, okay I'll jus' get ready then, I need a shower, then breakfast." I start pulling myself off the bed.

"Well you know where the en suite is in here," he said with a devilish grin and sent an image of the last time I was in that bathroom causing me to blush. "It looks like the TARDIS has put most of your stuff you had in your room in here so you don't need to worry about that. Although there may have been more after you were gone I couldn't bear to go in there the TARDIS even hid it from me whenever I tried."

"'S okay Doctor, 'M here now and I promise I'm not going anywhere." With that I kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the door between the two open archways of the walk-in closets. As I walked I noticed on the chest of drawers that was not there the night before were most of the souvenirs from places we visited as well as my small vanity with my makeup tucked in a corner. Upon entering the bathroom I see a new shelf in the shower with all of my things that had been in my own shower. I reach over and pat the wall affectionately, "thank you," I whisper and the TARDIS hums back. I walk over and turn on the shower head then strip off my t-shirt and knickers. I step into the shower stall and let the hot water cascade down my body I let it soak my hair through to my scalp and trickle down my stomach where I feel my baby boy kicking and all I can do is smile.

After I finish washing myself I wrap a towel around my hair then grab another and wrap it around my body. I step out into our room and into my closet to see all of my old clothes tucked into the far corner the rest were all things that would fit me now and some new things that probably wouldn't fit until after the baby was born. "So old girl what do you think I should wear," I asked the ceiling and I saw an image of a blue bikini and a white bo-ho style tank top dress. I search through the rows of hangers until I find the dress I walk back out into the room and toss it on the bed then move to my chest of drawers and search through it until I find the swimsuit. I let my towel fall to the floor and pull the bikini on. I pull the towel out of my hair and pull the dress on over the swim wear. I look at myself in the full length mirror and I love the way the dress shows off my belly its loose and flowing with an empire waistline so it gathers tightly under my breasts and doesn't quite reach my knees. I know I had a beach towel in my old room so I search through my drawers until I find my towel and a beach blanket then find a striped tote bag and put both things inside I go back in the bathroom and open the cabinet under the sink to grab sunscreen and toss that in the bag as well. I grab my brush and hair dryer and quickly dry my hair. I go back into the room and sit at the vanity table and quickly apply waterproof eyeliner and mascara. Once I'm satisfied with my appearance I grab the tote bag and head toward the console room where I can feel the Doctor getting impatient waiting for me.

As I enter the console room the view in front of me surprises me instead of my normal brown pinstriped man, in front of me is my husband in a white t-shirt and blue swim shorts bending under the console. "Wow not wearing your pinstripes, I'm surprised," I say as I walk up the ramp onto the metal grating. Surprised by my voice he tries to stand up only to hit the back of his head on the bottom of the console. A Galifreyan word I haven't heard since he was denim and leather slips from his mouth as he slowly ducks out from under the console.

"No we're going to the beach why would I wear my suit to the beach. And since when were you so quiet you scared me and ow my head." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I figured you heard me," I said setting my bag down on the jump seat and walking over to him. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes I am," he replied as he pulled me against him, "but I will be even better after a kiss."

"Well as long as it makes your head feel better," I tease and wrap my arms around his neck careful not to touch the back of his head as he leans down and kisses me. He finally releases my lips and pulls away and I smile at him. "Better now?" I ask.

"Oh yes, absolutely brilliant. So off to the planet Antigua white sand and turquoise water. Warm weather and sunshine." He said as he began his familiar dance around the console as he flipped the final lever the familiar wheezing sound started and ended as we materialized and landed with a jolt.

Giggling I grab my bag and walk to the door, we landed next to a shop right on the beach. I hear the door squeak closed and the click of the lock then I feel the Doctor rest his hands on my hips. He leans around me until his mouth was right next to my ear and he says, "you look absolutely beautiful by the way," then kisses the side of my head. "So where d'you wanna go, let's try not to wander too far from the TARDIS though, just in case." He says moving to my side and grabbing my hand.

"Let's go over there looks like there's some trees and not as many people," I pull him along through the sand toward the spot I see near the water. We stop next to a large tree and I drop my bag in the sand and pull out the beach blanket, I unfold it then lay it down in the sand. The Doctor grabs a corner that folded in on itself and straightens it, then takes a seat leaning back on his elbows. I kick off my sandals then take a seat next to him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rather large book. "Oh good I was wondering if your swim shorts had transdimentional pockets. Please tell me you have a pair of my sunglasses in there because I forgot to put some in my bag."

"You always forget your sunglasses don't you, lucky for you I saw a pair on the console and put them in here." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of white rimmed sunglasses.

"Thank you," I said taking them and placing them on my face. I shift onto my knees and pull the dress I had on over my head so I'm only in my blue bikini. I sit back down and feel eyes staring at me from beside me and turn to see the Doctor staring at me with his mouth hanging open. I simply quirk an eyebrow at him and give him my signature smile.

"Oh wow, I quite like that bikini Rose."

"Thanks, the TARDIS picked it out, she probably knew you would like it." I say turning my back to him then laying back so I'm resting against his front. He lays down and puts one arm behind his head and holds his book with the other. I close my eyes and lay there for a moment in the warm sunshine of this planet. I feel the Doctor reach over me and into my bag to pull out my towel, he rolls it and places it under his head like a pillow. He places his now free hand on my stomach and sighs happily. I can't help but smile, I was so afraid of how he would react but I couldn't have asked for it to go better.

"So I know we have like four months still but what should we name him, I haven't put a lot of thought into it, I was more concerned on getting back to the right universe on time," I said breaking the silence.

"Well we'll give him a Gallifreyan name but that will be like mine and no one can know it. So what do you think," he said placing his book on the blanket next to him. "I'm assuming you were thinking of an earth name, do you have any ideas."

"What about James? We could call him Jamie," I said staring at the sky.

"That's nice, I like it but we don't have to make up our minds yet."

"Yeah we don't not really crunched for time," I said with a laugh.

The rest of the day we spent laying in the sand and swimming in the ocean. We found a small diner in the town for dinner instead of having to cook back on the TARDIS. When the sun on the planet began to set we went back to the TARDIS and were off into the vortex before cuddling up in the media room together.


	5. Chapter 5- Oh Captain My Captain

**Chapter 5- Oh Captain My Captain**

It's been one month since the day I jumped through the dimension cannon back to my proper universe. One month since the day the Doctor found out I was pregnant with his child. One month since he became my husband. We have been going around the universe trying to stay out of trouble, which has proven to be difficult. Since trouble always seems to find us we have spent about 90 percent of the time in the TARDIS floating around the vortex. I am starting to go a bit stir crazy, not that there isn't plenty to do aboard the TARDIS, but I need some human interaction with someone other than the Doctor. Being 8 months pregnant with the child of the last Time Lord in existence does tend to put a target on your back especially from those who dislike my husband. So after I get up and shower I put on some comfortable yoga pants and a pink jumper with my trainers to go talk to my husband about actually leaving the TARDIS. I let my mind lead me to him and I find him in the console room fiddling with wires under the console. As I wait for him to notice me I fiddle with the ring he gave me about a week after I came back it's a simple band that looks like silver and has Gallifreyan engraved on it. The Doctor sits up suddenly and grins widely as he gets up.

"Hello," I say smiling back at him, suddenly nervous.

"Hi, I was wondering when you would get up," he replied, then added, "so what do you want to do today."

"I was wondering if we could actually go somewhere today, we've just kind of been hanging out in the TARDIS."

"Well you know who I ran into a while back while Martha was still traveling with me," he said with a smile.

"Who?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, just good old Captain Jack," he said with a grin.

"Seriously? Can we go see him," I said with excitement to see my old friend.

"Of course, but you need to know, after Canary Wharf he took over Torchwood, made it into something good, to defend the Earth. In your honor actually, he saw your name on the list of the dead when I saw him I told him about the parallel universe. He'll be ecstatic to see you," he looked down at my stomach then and smiled. "I'm sure he'll want an explanation of that though." I couldn't help but smile even with my uneasiness at Jack now running Torchwood.

"As long as they're not doing anything that's going to destroy the universe I guess I'm alright with it."

"Oh no nothing like that, they're located in Cardiff, from what I understand they monitor rift activity. Take care of anything alien that comes through. Alright then Cardiff let's say late 2007." With that he turned to the console and started flipping switches and typing coordinates, I grabbed onto the railing so I would be prepared for the landing. With one last flip of a lever the Tardis shook as it landed with a jolt. I grinned and grabbed my leather jacket that was laying over the railing, I couldn't zip it anymore but it still looked cute. I walked down the grating to the door and opened it I stepped out into the cold and looked around at the ally we had landed in as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS adjusting his long coat. We walked to the end of the ally and when we reached it I stepped in front of the Doctor smiling at him.

"Thank you for bringing me here to see Jack," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Being too wrapped up in our kiss I barely noticed the loud footsteps coming toward us.

"Doc is that you? And who is this," came an oh so familiar voice from behind me. I pulled away from our kiss and smiled up at him because I knew Jack would be speechless for once.

"Oh you know jus' little old me," I said grinning with my back to him the Doctor what just grinning trying not to laugh.

"Rosie is that really you? The Doc said you were stuck in a parallel universe how're you here," he said as he began walking towards us.

"Oh you know jus' used a dimension cannon to come back," I said as I turned around revealing my pregnant form and watched as his eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw dropped. I just smirked as he blinked as few times like he was trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Okay so dimension cannon brought you back but how did that happen and when," he said with a vague gesture but I knew what he was talking about.

"Jack I _know_ I don't have to explain how to you and when well about a month before I was stuck in the parallel universe." I said almost rolling my eyes at the man I have never seen nearly speechless.

"Okay more important question with who," he said raising his eyebrow suggestively gaining some of his bravado back after the initial shock. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped as I felt the Doctor step closer and wrap his arms possessively around me. At that a wide smile broke across Jacks face, "oh you too finally stopped acting like you don't have feelings for each other. To be honest I can't see you as a father though," he said gesturing to the Doctor.

"I've had children before, Jack" the Doctor said sounding unamused by the Captain as usual.

"Oh so you too got together and just decided let's have a baby?" the captain said.

"Well not exactly, we didn't really think it was possible so we weren't too worried about it but we're happy, so happy," I said turning against the Doctor and looking up to smile at him with my hand on his cheek.

"Aww you too are just too cute, alright so what are you doing here some kind of trouble my team didn't pick up on?" the Captain asked.

"Actually Jack, Rose wanted to come see you, so we're here for a visit." The Doctor said smiling over my shoulder at him. A bigger smile broke across Jacks face making me grin back at him.

"Really, well come on I was just out to pick up some food for the team, you guys like Chinese food?" he asked gesturing for them to follow.

"Yeah sure," I said grabbing the Doctors hand and lacing my fingers with his as I followed Jack out into the open square towards the small restaurant I assume he had been about to go in when he probably heard the TARDIS.

Ten minutes later we were using the street entrance to Torchwood. There was an old rusty metal door that lead into what looked like a small waiting area there was a wooden counter and behind it against the wall a beaded curtain that looked like it lead to a small back room.

"So, this is Torchwood now? It doesn't look very impressive, or secure." I said looking around the dingy waiting area as Jack walked around the front counter.

"Oh no, this is just the front, in case someone wanders in," with that he reached under the counter and hit a button causing the wall to the right to come open. "This, Rosie is Torchwood," he said with a wide grin. He led the way down a long metal corridor to what looked like the door to a large safe and pulled it open. "Hey guys I'm back with food, and I brought some friends who popped in for a visit."

With that several people started to appear from around the large space, there were four people other than Jack. A beautiful woman with black hair and a beautiful smile; a shorter Asian woman with black glasses. There was a man with short dark brown hair in a white doctor's coat with a t-shirt and jeans underneath, and a very well dressed man in a three piece suit who honestly looked a bit awkward.

"Alright guys this is Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Dr. Owen Harper, and Ianto Jones," he said the last name with a large smile as he gestured towards the well-dressed man. "Everyone these are my great friends I've told you all about this is the Doctor and Rose Tyler."

"Wait this is them, seriously _THE_ Doctor? Also I thought you said Rose Tyler died in the battle of Canary Wharf," the black haired woman; Gwen; said in a heavy Welsh accent.

"Turns out she was stuck in a parallel universe, she made her way back through only a month ago, so guys let's eat," he said tossing the bag of food on a coffee table in a small sitting area with a couch and a few chairs. I sat down on the couch and the Doctor sat next to me. Jack handed me a container of food and I took it with a smile.

Gwen sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of the sitting area and looked at me, "so Rose, how far along are you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm 8 months now," I said smiling and rubbing my hand over my middle, I could feel the Doctors joy at seeing me do this through our bond and looked back at him smiling.

"Wow, really you're still so small but you only have one month left, so what are you having, or do you not know?" she asked and I smiled at her one more month comment.

"I wish I only had one month left, since he isn't human though I have two or three more months and 's a boy," I said gesturing to the Doctor.

"Well I'd just say its lucky you didn't get back before you did, otherwise who would know what the Master would have done had he found out you were pregnant with a part Timelord child," Jack spoke up from the other side of the Doctor on the couch. I looked at the Doctor but he was too busy glaring daggers at our oblivious friend. Obviously something had happened before I found my way back that he wasn't telling me.

"What's he talking about Doctor, who's the Master, what happened?" I asked trying to get him to look at me.

"He didn't tell you?" Jack asked gaping at the Doctor.

"I didn't really think it was necessary Jack," the Doctor growled through gritted teeth.

"Well you better start talking now," I said now glaring at my husband because he thought he couldn't tell me something like that.

"Alright, so when I met up with Jack again, the TARDIS went off course and took us to the end of the universe, we met this man and were helping him, turns out he was my oldest friend turned enemy the Master he used a Chameleon Arch to turn himself into a human and hide from the time war. Martha who had seen the Fob watch our Timelord consciousness will be hidden in because of an incident with the family of blood. She pointed it out to him which caused him to open it and become a Timelord again. He stole the TARDIS before he left I was able to lock her so she could only go to the last location she had been to. Within 18 months." He paused and took a shaky breath. "In that time he posed as Harold Saxon, made the TARDIS into a paradox machine, became Minister of Defense, built a ship called the Valiant, and hypnotized the country to vote him prime minister, and began a plan to destroy the human race. He kidnapped Martha's family to lure us to the valiant there he held us captive, except Martha who I was able to slip the vortex manipulator on her wrist and gave her instructions for the next year. In the next year he tortured us, made me show my age, until one year later he finally caught Martha. He thought I sent her to walk the whole earth to find a weapon really she was telling stories and telling everyone to think the same thing at the same time. It reversed the year and then his wife shot and killed him, he refused to regenerate." He looked at me then and said, "Rose why are you crying love." I reached up and touched my damp cheek.

"I just, I'm not sure, why would anyone do that sort of thing. What do you think he would have done to him." I said suddenly realizing what might have happened had I returned during that year.

"I have no idea, and you were homing in on the TARDIS so you would have gone right to him, I'm sure the old girl was keeping you from getting here before that point. I really don't know what he would have done though." He began babbling. I suddenly had the urge to check on my baby boy. First a thought occurred to me.

"But what did you mean your oldest friend," I said.

He took in a shaky breath then said, "we grew up together on Gallifrey, we were both kind of outcasts. When we were taken to look into the untempered schism he went insane, said he heard drums in his head, all the time, then he started trying to kill me. He never really stopped either." I felt another tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I said through my tears.

"Oh, it wasn't the first time he tried to do something like that, but you popped up right after, I was almost able to forget about it," he said then leaned over to plant a kiss on my cheek. I reached back into my mind where I could feel the consciousness of my child.

 _Hello baby boy, are you doing well._ I thought to my child

 _Mommy, why are you sad?_ He asked and it made me smile.

 _I'm alright my precious boy, daddy was just telling me about something that happened while we were away,_ I told him.

 _What was it what happened,_ he prodded my mind.

 _Something very bad little one and had we come back during that, that person may have done something to you. It scared your mommy and I just wanted to make sure you're okay._ I thought then focused back on the room around me.

"What were you doing?" The Doctor said giving me a knowing smile.

"Just checking in on our little boy," I said smiling back at him.

"Yeah? What were you talking about," he said rubbing my stomach and leaning towards me.

"I was just checking in on him and he wanted to know why I was sad I just told him you were telling me about something that happened while we were away." I said with a small smile.

"Aww, aren't you two so cute," I heard Jack pipe up from behind the Doctor, "what's this crazy talk about checking in on your baby?"

"Galifreyan's are telepathic Jack I can talk to him through the bond in our mind." I said realizing it does sound a bit crazy.

"Oh well that's actually pretty cool." He said shutting up.

That night after we left Jack and went back to the TARDIS with promises of inviting him to meet our little one once he was born. I lay curled around the Doctor as he played with my hair and hummed softly.

"Thank you for today," I said looking up at him, "I know being around Jack makes you uncomfortable."

"Anything for you Rose," he said pressing a kiss into my hair.

"I love you," I replied as I drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long time between chapters. I was a bit blocked and dealing with motivation. I have also been working on an original I am aiming to one day be published. If you want to read that its on my wattpad username: rachimarie23. Thank you for reading and for reviews and favorites, I am still taking name suggestions although I did get one I really loved and I'm pretty sure I am going to use that. I finally got amazon prime, so we will soon be getting into our S4 rewrite with Rose and their little one.


	6. Chapter 6- Dr Jones

**A/N:** 2 Chapters in 24 hours! I'm on a roll. Also I'm over 600 views now, more than 250 of which are from the last 24 hours! That is so insane thank you all so much for reading. As always I don't own Doctor Who.

 **Chapter 6- Dr. Jones**

Another month has passed as uneventful as we could make it. We had answered a couple distress calls and nearly gotten arrested a couple other times. One of the times it was because we were holding hands and you are only supposed to do that if you're married, once we proved we were married we were sent on our way. I walked out of our room after my shower leaving my hair hanging loose and damp to air dry. Walking into the TARDIS kitchen I found the Doctor at the stove making breakfast and preparing tea.

"Good morning," I said taking a seat at the table and watching as the Doctor prepared scrambled eggs and toast.

"Good morning, love, how did you sleep. Sorry I didn't need to sleep last night so I hopped out of bed a bit after you dozed off and went to fix a couple things on the TARDIS. Also, I have a surprise for you." He said cheerily.

"I slept okay, and what's my surprise?" I asked as he dished out the eggs onto plates. He set the plates on the table and turned to the fridge grabbing the apricot jam.

"Well you'll have to eat your breakfast to see it." He said putting a forkful of egg in his mouth.

"Yes like me eating is going to be a problem, you do know I'm pregnant, right?" I asked as he twisted the lid off the jam jar, "You'd better have a spoon for that," I said and he began pouting like a small child whose parents told him they wouldn't get him a puppy. "Oh wonderful, I'm going to have two children on my hands. Doctor just use a spoon, what would you do if he was eating jam with his fingers." I said running my hand over my stomach and feeling a gentle kick.

"Fine, I'll use a spoon." He grumbled and got up to go to the silverware drawer.

"So what are we gonna do for his birth?" I asked once he sat back down.

"Well we could go to the hospital on New Earth," he suggested

"No definitely not, I don't care if we took care of the problem, we aren't going there." I said, I still have nightmares about the day Cassandra possessed my body.

"Alright, well the companion I just had, Martha, she was a medical student, just about to graduate. She could do it." He said, "Of course I would help her, I'm perfectly qualified to do it myself but I figured you would want me to hold your hand. Of course I'll do his checkup once he's born, since Martha wouldn't really know much about what everything is supposed to be like."

"You know I was thinking, I don't really like the name James much now. I like Oliver, what do you think, Oliver Tyler." I said watching his expression.

"I like that, its got a nice ring to it." He replied with a smile. "I think it's a brilliant name."

"Okay so we agree on Oliver then?" I asked to be sure. "We do have time, we can always change our minds again."

"Yes we agree on Oliver, but I don't think we'll change our minds again." He said placing his hand on my stomach, "right Oliver? That name fits you perfectly doesn't it," he said to my stomach and I felt a kick on the spot his hand was resting.

"I think he likes it," I chuckled, then finished my eggs. "So what's this surprise you have for me?" I asked getting up to put my plate in the sink.

"Oh, yes we can go and see it now. Are you ready?" he asked reaching for my hand.

"Always," I replied taking his hand and let him lead me out into the corridor. We didn't have to go far we came to a stop outside a door that was right across from our bedroom. "What's this?" I asked, "I've never seen this door before."

"Well go take a look," and with that he let go of my hand and grabbed the door handle pushing the door open. I let out a gasp when I saw the inside of the room. A nice crib sat against the far wall, a rocking chair was placed in one of the corners, and there was also a changing table and a closet door. The walls were a bright blue lighter than the outside of the TARDIS but darker than earth's sky during the day.

"Doctor, this is amazing, when did you do this?" I said walking into the room and looking around. There was a small toy chest in one of the corners and the floor was plush white carpet. In the crib sat a mini plush version of the TARDIS.

"Oh I programed it in last night, but watch this," he said and reached for the light switch. When he flicked it off the ceiling became illuminated with a projection of stars and planets and galaxy's. I felt tears well up in my eyes and couldn't help myself I began to cry as I walked around the room. I found my way over to the closet door and the lights came on as I opened it.

"What you didn't have the TARDIS create some clothes?" I asked when I found it empty.

"Well I figured you would want to buy them and pick them out," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I figured we could do that today, and also you could meet Martha. You know, get to know her before she births our child, if she agrees to it that is."

"I would love that, I wanted to but I figured the TARDIS would just create clothes for him I mean we probably will still have her do that, but I would at least like to pick out a few things." I said walking over to my husband and wrapping my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head and sighed happily.

"I'm really glad you like my surprise, I should go call Martha see what day we should come by." He said, reluctantly I released him and he turned and walked down the corridor toward the console room. I turned and sat down in the rocker looking around the room the Doctor did an amazing job on. I reached into my mind to communicate with my son.

 _Hello Oliver my baby boy, we have your room ready for you its nearly time for you to come into the universe._

 _What is my room like?_

 _It's beautiful, your daddy worked very hard on it, to program it to look this good he had to, I'm sure the TARDIS helped as well_.

 _I can't wait to see my room._

 _I can't wait to see you, my beautiful boy._ I thought then got up from the rocking chair and headed towards the console room. The Doctor was just hanging up the TARDIS phone as she entered the console room. He began his usual dance around the console. Twisting knobs and flipping levers.

"We are going to London in early November 2007," he said as he hit the console with his mallet, "it'll probably be cold so you'll need a jacket."

"You know she hates it when you do that, right?" I asked walking over to the railing and grabbing my soft wool coat that was hanging over it.

"Well I wouldn't have to if she would behave," he said as the ship shook and began wheezing. It shook once more as it materialized. There was a knock on the door and then a young black woman stuck her head into the door and smiled. "Hello Martha Jones." The Doctor said as the woman stepped into the TARDIS.

"Hello Doctor, how have you been," she replied approaching him and opening her arms to hug him, she hadn't even noticed me yet. She turned her head and I could tell she caught sight of me because her eyes practically fell out of her head. "Hello, you were here when I left, you were just coming up to the TARDIS."

"Yep, I'm Rose, Rose Tyler hello," I said reaching my hand out to shake hers as the Doctor came to stand beside me. She walked towards me and reached out her hand then noticed my stomach.

"You're pregnant!" she practically shouted.

"Yes, I know, this is Oliver," I told her running my hand over my stomach, I was realizing that Martha had fallen for the Doctor during her time with him, he was probably oblivious to it.

"Wow, so who's the father," she said and I could already tell her reaction would be priceless.

"The Doctor is of course, I had just found out when I ended up getting stuck in the parallel universe, he didn't even know." Her mouth fell open and she looked like she may faint.

"So, you two are together?" she asked.

"We're married actually," the Doctor piped up from beside me, "of course that didn't happen until after she came back."

"Oh, wow so how far along are you," she asked looking at my stomach.

"I'm nine months, since the Doctors not human the pregnancy is longer I still have about a month and a half to go."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, you're a full doctor now right Martha?" he asked.

"Yeah I am I graduated." She replied finally looking at our faces.

"Well I wanted to know if when the time comes, if you would help me deliver the baby. You're one of the only people I would trust with this. There is only one hospital we could possibly go to in the universe but we had an issue there, plus after what happened in New New York, I'm not sure if it's opened. Of course I would do the post birth examination. It would mean a lot if you would do this for us." He said tightening his arm around my waist.

"Okay, yeah I guess, it's not my area though Doctor. I did learn the basics and all that but won't it be different, like from a human birth?"

"Well yes, there are some differences but everything Rose will do is the same as a human birth. You will have to check her dilation and tell her when it's time to push. The thing that's different is that Gallireyan infants during the birthing process give off regeneration energy to help the mother heal from the birth. It shouldn't affect you Rose since you're still mostly human."

"Alright, I'm pretty sure I can do it, so is that all you were stopping by for?"

"Well, we were actually going to go baby clothes shopping," I said turning to Martha, "would you like to come?"

"Um, sure I guess, maybe we could get something to eat when we're done." Martha said a faint smile appearing on her lips.

"Alright well why don't just you and Martha go Rose, you know me I wear the same thing every day, just change my pants and my oxford and tie." The Doctor said reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a large stack of bills. "Here you go love, some money for the clothes." I took the bills and flipped through them.

"Where did you get this Doctor?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well I used to work for UNIT I put the money I made away and invested it," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you've had money this whole time, and to think of all the times I paid for chips," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well in my last regeneration my memory was really not there I didn't remember I had it until after I regenerated," he stammered and I couldn't help but chuckle and I heard Martha giggling from behind me as well. I turned to Martha and pocketed the bills the Doctor had given me and smiled.

"Shall we Dr. Jones?" I asked and held out my arm to her.

"Yeah let's go," and she linked her elbow with mine and we walked out of the TARDIS onto the cold London street.

We found a small baby store and began looking around. "So how old are you Rose?" I heard Martha ask from beside me.

"I'm not quite sure probably like 23 or 24, you know time in the TARDIS it's hard to keep track of, if we went by the year it is now I would only be 21." I said as I looked at some little pairs of jeans.

"How old were you when you first met the Doctor? Oh look at this little sweater it's cute."

"I was 19 when I met him, he blew up my job," I giggled at the shocked look on her face then looked at the sweater she was holding in her hand. "Oh I like that, 's cute."

We bought lots of little onesies and jeans and sweaters, since we are always in different climates there's no telling what kind of clothes he'll need. Finally we found a little café and sat down with our shopping bags in a booth.

"Martha, thank you for coming with me today, it was nice all my friends think I'm dead, other than Jack of course." I told the woman across from me.

"Oh, yeah I kind of thought it would be a bit awkward but I actually had a good time thanks for asking me to come with you." Martha smiled at me across the table.

"Well since you're going to birth my child I figured I might wanna get to know you. So where all did you go when you were traveling with him?" I asked Martha.

"Well we met at the hospital I was doing my residency at it got taken to the moon by the Judoon. Then we went to the 16th century and saw Shakespeare, there were witches. Next we went to New Earth and I got kidnapped. Then there was New York in the 1930's and there were Daleks. We went back to London then and my sisters boss was doing something crazy. Next was a space ship hurtling into a star. Then I ended up having to take care of a human him in 1913 while we were hiding from the Family of Blood. After that we got stuck in 1969 and had to have someone send the TARDIS back to him. Then we ended up at the end of the universe. I'm sure he told you about the Master and the Valiant."

"That's when you left?" I paused and she nodded, "because you were in love with him?" I asked giving her a knowing look.

"You know I thought I was and I had to ask myself am I doing this because I like the adventures or because I hope this is going to lead to something else. Now that I look at you, I can see why he wasn't interested in me, you seem so brave and adventurous." She said smiling at me.

"You know I didn't used to be, brave that is. The Doctor brings that out in people. He has a way of showing you, you are brilliant and you can do great things. You can save the universe. Even if you didn't get you're A-levels." I sighed and leaned back in the booth. "While I was doing that I fell in love and so did he. For a while we danced around each other, tried to act like we didn't know how the other felt tried to act like it could never work. Now we are going to be happy with however long we have together. When I'm gone, he'll still have Oliver with him." I smiled at the thought. He doesn't have to be alone anymore.

"I guess he does," was all she said.

An hour later we made our way back to the TARDIS bags of clothes in hand to find the Doctors feet sticking out from under the console. When he heard us set the bags down on the grating he pulled himself out from underneath, sonic screwdriver held between his teeth. He grabbed it in his hand and released it from his teeth. "You're back," he said and all I could think of is a puppy whose owner returned after staying late at work. _I saw that_ I heard his voice. Damn I still forget to shield my thoughts.

"Yep," I said walking up toward the console, "We got lots of stuff too." I smiled and hugged him when he stood up.

"It looks like it. What all did you get?" he asked releasing me and walking toward the bags.

"Well I got lots of different sizes and stuff for all kinds of weather, since with us it can be warm one day and freezing the next."

"Well then let's get this stuff put away." He said picking up an armful of bags.

"Thank you for going with me Martha. It was nice to get to know you, see you soon." I leaned in and hugged her taking her by surprise.

"Yeah, of course, I had a good time today Rose." She said giving me a quick squeeze. I released her and picked up the rest of the bags to put them away. I heard the door open and close behind me as I made my way to the corridor. I made my way back to Oliver's room, I found the Doctor standing staring at a little pair of jeans. I put my bags down as silently as possible and walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and saw him jump.

"It's just hard to believe he's going to be this small," he said putting the pants into the closet

"I know, but he will probably outgrow them in a month, or less. I mean do Gallifreyan babies grow faster than human babies?" I asked wondering how long the clothes I bought will actually last.

"Yeah a little, they also develop faster," he answered putting more clothes away. I started putting the plethora of plain onesies away in the chest of drawers.

"It seems so close now, he'll be here in a month and a half." I turned and saw him smiling at me, "what?" I asked him.

"You're just going to be a wonderful mother I can already tell. I mean look at all these things, you really thought of everything, you even got a diaper bag and a sling to hold him in when we leave the TARDIS."

"Yeah well running for your life would be easier if I could keep him close and didn't have to worry about holding onto him," I said rolling my eyes at the compliment. I turned back to putting things away when I felt the Doctors arms around me.

"I'm serious Rose, you are going to be amazing. I can already tell you love him so much, it's amazing to watch you. Sometimes you just sit there and stroke your stomach and smile. I can tell you're just having little conversations with him. Sometimes I hear you telling him stories, see you're already an amazing Mother." With that he kissed the side of my head and went back to what he was doing.

 **A/N:** So i would like to thank **pharohtrinity** for suggesting the name Oliver, I absolutely love it, it fits really well. So next chapter we will finally get to meet the little bundle. I have been feeling so inspired lately so you may get it as soon as tomorrow but no promises. As always reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Chapter 7-Special Delivery

**Chapter 7- Special Delivery**

One Month Later (still Rose POV)

I woke from sleep with a jolt, I'm in pain, a lot of pain. I roll over to tell the Doctor only to find he had gotten out of bed after I fell asleep. I reach out with my mind to get him without getting up. _Doctor, come quick please_ I told him. I could feel his panic and a few moments later the door to our room flew open.

"Rose what's wrong," he said as he crossed the room to me laying in bed. He began to look me over and make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Doctor I'm in pain I think there's something wrong." I told him, the panic I felt over something being wrong with my little boy showing through. He quickly pulled out the sonic and scanned me with it, a look of relief came to his face.

"Rose, nothing's wrong, you're in labor. Come on, can you stand?" he asked walking over to my chest of drawers and opening it. He pulled out a nightgown I had never seen or worn before and walked back over to me. He handed me the nightgown and I gave him a confused look, "it's better than a hospital gown isn't it." He said and I nodded and took it. He helped me out of my sweat pants and t-shirt and into the flannel nightgown. "Alright let's get you to the med bay," without giving me time to get up myself he picked me up and carried me down the corridor to the med bay. He set me down on one of the cots and made sure I was comfortable. "Okay I need to go call Martha and pick her up," he said and with that he kissed my forehead and ran out of the med bay.

The pain subsided as the contraction passed and I waited for the Doctor to return with Martha. Ten minutes later the Doctor walked back in followed by Martha in a pair of blue Hospital scrubs. "Hello Martha, wha's with the scrubs?" I asked and smiled at her as best I could as another contraction hit.

"Well I didn't want to get any bodily fluids on any of my normal clothes and since I already have these for work might as well wear them for this," she replied walking over to the counter where the supply cupboard was. "Doctor would you mind helping me find the things I need?" she asked looking back at the Doctor who had taken a seat on a stool next to the cot I was laying on.

"Sure and let me show you a few things," he said getting up and turning on the monitor sitting on the counter. "The TARDIS is already monitoring everything, you won't need to check how dilated she is manually. This will show you Rose's heart rate, the baby's heart rate, how far apart the contractions are, everything you need to know." He said turning the monitor towards her then kneeling to get the supplies out of the cupboard. He set everything on a metal tray next to the bed then took his place back on the stool. I turned to him and smiled.

"Hello," I said to him causing him to smile back and kiss me.

"Hello, how are you feeling so far?" he asked.

"Nervous, scared, are you sure there is nothing wrong with him? We weren't expecting him this early." I replied as I was waiting for the next contraction.

"It's only a couple of weeks, besides I said 10 or 11 months. He'll be fine, he's just excited to see the universe." Martha was still at the counter looking at the monitor. She turned around and walked towards me taking the hand the Doctor wasn't holding.

"You're doing really well so far and so is Oliver. It's going pretty quickly too, your already three centimeters dilated." She said patting my hand. "Both of your oxygen levels are excellent. If this rate keeps up it should only be a couple of hours."

"Thank you Martha," I said squeezing her hand back.

 **An hour and a half later**

"Alright Rose is eight centimeters dilated now, when did you say the baby will start giving off regeneration energy," Martha said to the Doctor.

"It should start any minute now probably on the next contraction," he paused and looked at me from his spot on the stool. "Like I said it shouldn't have any effect on you."

"As the next contraction hit I suddenly felt like I was burning as well as the pain from the contraction. It felt like I was burning alive from the inside. "Doctor what's happening, I thought you said it wouldn't affect me?" I asked as the pain and burning continued.

"I don't know Rose, this shouldn't happen, we'll figure it out please just hang in there." He kissed my forehead and rushed over to the monitor. It felt like I was on fire and I could see a faint golden glow from under my nightgown. The contraction faded but the burning continued. The Doctor turned away from the monitor and looked back at me, suddenly a look of fear came to his face, "Rose your eyes are glowing."

What did that even mean, suddenly images of Daleks and being sent home and a song came into my mind, along with a name Bad Wolf. "Doctor, Bad Wolf," I told him through the searing pain that felt like it was going to burn me up.

"Yeah I'm starting to figure that out, but how is it doing that, and why more importantly what exactly is it doing to you." He began pacing as the anxiety of not knowing started taking over. The burning was beginning to spread through my body, into my chest and arms, my legs.

"Just hold in there Rose, you're nearly there," I heard Martha say from her spot at the counter.

Five minutes later I'm nine and a half centimeters. The Doctor takes his place on the stool and Martha starts running about getting things ready. The Doctor takes my hand and flinches away, "Rose, you really are burning up," in his eyes I see nothing but concern, "Your eyes are still glowing too." He takes my hand, prepared for the heat of it this time.

"Alright Rose, let's get ready to do this when you start feeling the need to push just go ahead and do it," I heard Martha say through the fog. All I wanted to do was let myself go into the pull of unconsciousness I was feeling. As the burning through my body grew stronger, so did the need to sleep. I know there is something I need to do, a reason I need to stay awake. I felt the pain of another contraction then, minimally pulling me back to reality through the fire over taking my body and mind. I don't know what's happening to me, but I know I need to finish delivering my child before I let unconsciousness take over.

At the next contraction I know it's time to start pushing. I feel my hand squeeze the Doctors almost automatically and I hear his and Martha's what I assume are words of encouragement. I'm not sure how long this goes on until I hear a high pitched cry, I want to see my baby boy, to hold him, but the burning is pulling me into blackness and I can't stop it so I let myself sleep.

 **A/N:** So here's Oliver, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. This was a difficult chapter to write. Thank you for the reviews and the new followers though. As always leave a review I love constructive criticism.


	8. Chapter 8- Waiting Game

**Chapter 8- Waiting Game**

 **(Doctor POV)**

"Here we go, Rose you did great, Doctor will you help me with this now. You said you needed to check him out anyway." Martha says over the crying of my son. I smile and stand glad to help releasing Rose's hand.

"Here let me see him," I say as I grab a blanket to hold him. She puts him in my arms and I can't help the face splitting grin. Martha is rushing around me with a nasal aspirator, clamp and medical scissors. I let her clear his nose and clamp and cut the umbilical cord as I hold him, "He's perfect, Rose do you want to hold him before I take him to clean him up and give him a checkup?" I ask still staring at Oliver's face when she doesn't respond I look up at her and notice she's unconscious. Holding Oliver against me and support his head with one arm, I touch Rose's arm and nudge her, "Rose," I say as I notice she's still burning up and see her skin still has a faint golden glow. The only response I get is the intake of a deep breath.

"Martha go look at Rose's scans and tell me what it says," I instruct the girl as I take Oliver over to the small plastic cot like in hospitals, I grab a warm damp cloth and clean him off then put him in a nappy and onesie. Silently I ask the TARDIS to run a scan on him as I look at his familiar ice blue eyes. His full head of brown unruly hair is sticking out everywhere as well. I pick him back up cradling him in my arms as I walk over to where Martha is standing in front of the monitor.

"What is this Doctor, I can't understand what it's telling me." I look over her shoulder at the readings on the screen which has now split off into Rose and Oliver's readings. Rose is fine according to the readings other than her temperature is too high. Oliver is perfect, except his DNA is reading 90% Gallifreyan, which makes no sense, today just seems to be a day of things not making sense though. As I watch the screen I see Rose's DNA start to shift and change. It's so slow Martha probably wouldn't be able to notice it. I look back at her and the faint golden glow is still there but she still looks the same. She's not regenerating, which is good, since she's human well mostly other than the dormant huon particles.

 _OH! Stupid Doctor, huon particles, the regeneration energy could have activated them, but what's it doing to her. Well it doesn't seem to be endangering her life, so we just have to wait and see._ I see Martha still waiting for me to answer her and remember what she wanted to know.

"Oh, her DNA is changing, we just have to wait, but I'm going to need some help I don't know how long this is going to be. Would you stay and help me take care of Rose and Oliver?" I ask the young medical doctor standing in front of me.

"Of course Doctor, but what do you mean her DNA is changing?" she asked looking at me as if I had grown a second head.

"A few years ago now, Rose took the whole heart of the TARDIS into her, to save me from a fleet of Daleks actually. I took it out of her, or else she would have died, I regenerated because of it, but there were dormant huon particles still inside her. The regeneration energy activated them, and now it's changing her DNA." I said in a rush, my mind still trying to work out what exactly is happening to Rose. The movement in my arms reminded me I was still holding Oliver, I looked down at him his blue eyes staring into mine, he began gurgling and making noises and all I could do was smile at him. "You are perfect," I whisper and raise him up in my arms to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. I turned to Martha then.

"Stay here with Rose please, I'm going to go pick up Jack he said he wanted to meet him after he was born." I said turning and walking out of the med bay Oliver still cradled in my arms. I didn't want to put him down, ever, I was almost afraid if I did he would disappear that none of this is real. I know I'm being ridiculous but I can't help it. I reach the console room and see the TARDIS has placed a small cot next to the jump seat bolted down to the grating, _thanks dear_ , I thought and heard a pleased hum in response which caused more happy gurgles from Oliver as he looked at the time rotor. I smiled at his almost mesmerized expression. I laid him down in the cot and walked over to the console phone to call Jack. I picked it up and punched in Jack's number it rang four times before he picked it up.

"Hello Doctor, do you miss me? You never call," the man on the other end of the line said.

"I thought you said you wanted to meet my son when he was born Jack, I was just calling to get a date and time that will work for you. I was also wondering if you would stay for a bit, something happened with Rose, I need some help until she's better." I said hating to ask _Jack_ for help because I knew I would hear about it later.

"She had him? Oh, that's great, wait what's wrong with Rosie. Is she okay?" he asked sounding panicked.

"She'll be alright but I don't know how long it will take for her to recover. Can you help me Jack?"

"Yeah, but can I bring Ianto with me? He's great with kids," he said sounding like a teenager asking if there new boyfriend could come over.

"I knew there was something going on with you two. Alright date and time I'll land right outside Torchwood." I smiled.

I hung up after Jack gave me the date and time saying where he was at now was good he just had to call Gwen and tell her what was going on. I began inputting the coordinates, trying to fly her as steadily as possible. I pull the materialization lever and she lands with a light thud, it's obvious she's behaving so she doesn't jostle Oliver in his cot.

There's a knock at the door as I pick up Oliver from the cot and turn towards the door as it opens and Jacks head pops in. I smile at the man. He opens the door all the way and the awkward young man follows him inside his eyes wide with wonder. I just smile, "go ahead say it, everyone does."

"Your ship is larger on the inside than it is on the outside," he says looking at me with his eyes still wide. Jack sets down a small overnight bag and walks over to me.

"Hey Doc, so this is your little one, wow he has your last body's eyes," he said raising an eyebrow at me suggestively.

"Yes he does, that happens sometimes, a child having characteristics of the previous regeneration."

"Can I hold him Doc?" he asked smiling widely. Reluctantly I nodded and carefully held him out to Jack, "Come to Uncle Jack little guy, what's his name Doc?" He said taking him into his arms and smiling down at him.

"It's Oliver," I told him smiling at Ianto who was slowly coming up towards the console behind Jack and looking down at Oliver in Jack's arms.

"Where's Rosie at?" he asked looking back at me. I held my arms out taking Oliver back as he began to sleep.

"She's in the med bay, grab your bag, you can show Ianto your room after you see her, I'm sure the TARDIS put it back when she knew you were coming." I said walking back down the corridor.

When we got to the med bay Martha stood from her spot next to Rose and smiled at Jack and Ianto as they entered behind me, "hey guys how have you been," she beamed walking up to Jack he opened his arms for a hug and she stopped, "you may not want to do that, I'm covered in Amniotic fluid and the like. Oh Doctor, he'll need to be fed soon, what are you gonna do about that?" She asked turning to me. I hadn't thought about that.

"Well, he can't have formula, it's not enough for him," I turned and saw something on the counter. It was a breast pump, oh my ship always looking out for me knowing what I need, although this will be extremely weird. "Well Martha, why don't you go get a shower and get some normal clothes, and Jack take Ianto to your room and get settled in, then show him around, you know library, media room, swimming pool." I shut myself up because I know I'm starting to babble. They all give me an odd look but comply.

Once they're gone I walk over and put Oliver in the plastic medical cot and roll it over by Rose's bed. I go to the counter and look at the pump trying to see how it works. I soon figure it out and pick up the small machine turning to face my wife. Oh this is so strange. I unbutton the top part of the flannel nightgown I had put her in just hours ago and moved it aside to put the pump onto one of her breasts. I turned it on and it began collecting milk in a small bottle. I turned and found more small bottles along with nipples and storage tops for them. I looked back at Oliver who was still sleeping wondering how soon he would wake wanting food. Once the small bottle was full I turned off the pump and put a storage cap on it, then put another bottle onto the machine and switched the pump to her other breast. Oh this is so weird and I really hope none of the others ask me what I did, I really had no other choice. Once this bottle is filled I cap it and put it with the other on the counter. I re-button Rose's nightgown and kiss her forehead then go to the monitor to check how she's doing. Her DNA is still shifting, it almost looks sort of Gallifreyan now, but not really. If she doesn't wake up within a few more hours we're going to have to put a feeding tube in. I hear Oliver begin to stir and know he is probably starting to get hungry. I grab one of the bottles and switch out the storage cap for one of the nipples and walk over to the small cot to pick up Oliver.

I sit down with him on the stool next to Rose's bed and put the bottle to his lips. At first he tries to turn away but then he takes it. "Thank you, I know you would prefer it from mom, and it sort of is but this is the best we've got for right now," I say to him as I watch him look at me and he pulls his eyebrows together in a familiar gesture. I wait for him to finish and watch Rose's sleeping form, her skin has finally stopped glowing she looks like she's in pain though. Oliver pushes the bottle out of his mouth then, some milk dribbling down his cheeks as he turns his head away from it. I right the bottle then set it down on a rolling tray. I see a burp cloth on there and grab it to burp him. After I set him down in the cot to take the bottles to the kitchen. I put the storage cap back on the bottle I used and headed out towards the kitchen, knowing the TARDIS will tell me if I need to hurry back to the med bay.

Once in the kitchen I place the bottles in the fridge to keep them good and get out a mug and tea bag to make myself a cuppa noticing the TARDIS already put the kettle on. It whistles, signaling it's done and I prepare my tea grabbing the mug and heading back to the med bay. I walk in to see the TARDIS has replaced the stools with a few arm chairs and one is taken by Martha holding Oliver in her arms smiling at him. She looks up as I enter and keeps smiling. I set my tea down on a tray taking a seat in the chair next to hers, closest to Rose's bed. I notice she's changed out of the scrubs and is now wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"He's very cute," she says looking back at him now. I smile and nod even though she's not looking at me. "How is Rose doing?" she asks looking back to me then.

"Good, she's stable her temperature is starting to go down, but her DNA is still shifting, we'll just have to wait and see." I tell her looking back at Rose, _my_ Rose, the mother of my son. "If she doesn't wake up within the next six hours, we're going to have to put a feeding tube in," I turn back to her and see her expression has fallen.

"You think she'll be out that long?" I glance back at Rose for a moment before answering.

"I really don't know, we should probably hook her up to some monitoring equipment though," I hear someone clearing their throat in the entry way and look up to see Ianto standing there looking nervous.

"I'm making Jack and I some coffee, I was wondering if anyone else would like some." He said looking at both of us but not quite meeting our eyes.

"I would love some actually, I'll come with you," Martha said standing and putting Oliver down in the cot. Ianto looked at me then for an answer.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks, I just made myself some tea, I would ask if you know where the kitchen is, but Martha's going with you and she knows," I cut myself off realizing I'm beginning to babble.

"Alright then," with that he turned and left the room, Martha following behind him. I stood and picked up Oliver leaving the med bay and heading toward his room. He was asleep now and didn't even stir as I carried him down the hall way. I entered his room the lights already on and I saw what I came in here for a swaddling blanket sat laid out on the changing table. I gently placed him on top of it and swaddled the blanket around him. Picking him back up, I walked over to the rocker in the corner and sat down. I looked around the room finally letting it all sink in, I have a child now, someone in the universe I need to protect. He's here, no longer safe inside of Rose. I just smile, because I know I will do anything to protect my little boy. Nothing in the universe will ever be able to harm him. I'm brought back to reality by the sound of someone entering the room. I look up to see Jack looking around the room, he saw me and smiled.

"Hey Doc, did you get him fed?" He asked looking at the bundle in my arms. I stood and put him in the crib then turned back to Jack.

"Yeah I did," I could feel myself blushing from the lengths I went to in order to feed him. Jack just furrows his brow as if he's trying to figure it out then shrugs.

"Come on Doc, come get something to eat. You've got the ultimate baby monitor a sentient ship, let him sleep and we can eat then check on Rosie." He clapped me on the shoulder and began leading me towards the door.

"Okay," I conceded, "one sec," when we reached the door I flicked the light switch and the projection of the stars I set up whirred to life.

"Oh now that is cool," Jack murmured, I just smiled and we walked into the corridor.

 **24 hours later-**

We had to put in a feeding tube for Rose, although now her DNA has stopped changing. She was still unconscious though, I had been sitting in the library trying to relax and assure myself I didn't need to hover around either Rose or Oliver when the TARDIS was suddenly alerting me to something. I got up from my arm chair and walked into the corridor. I poked my head into Oliver's room and saw Martha, Jack and Ianto all looking at him in his crib. Figuring that was not what she was alerting me to I walked to the med bay to find Rose still asleep but beginning to move and stir. My heart soared at the sight and I took a seat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand. Her eyes began to flutter and slowly opened.

"Doctor," she mumbled sleepily, then her eyes flew open and she shot upright, "where's Oliver." I chuckled at her reaction. Then put my hand on her shoulder to sooth her and kissed her head.

"He's fine love, Martha, Jack and Ianto and keeping an eye on him right now." I said and she relaxed, then perked up.

"Jack's here? Wait, how long have I been out for? What happened?" she asked looking confused.

"Yes Jack is here, you've been unconscious for over 24 hours now. The regeneration energy, it started to change you DNA. It's not Gallifreyan and it's not human, you're something new, something unique. From what I can tell you have more brain capacity, more telepathic abilities, the ability to regenerate without changing your looks, your projected lifespan is much longer, you're a bit stronger and you might be able to learn and understand Gallifreyan. But you're not time lord, you still only have one heart and your DNA is different," I finished looking at her face for her reaction.

"So how did this happen," she said her brows pinching together in confusion.

"You did it, wellll not you, you, but Bad Wolf I'm guessing she set it up. You could see everything when you were Bad Wolf. Oh and you seem to be more connected to the TARDIS now as well."

"Okay, can I see Oliver now, actually first can I change out of this nightgown and put on some sweat pants." She said looking at me.

"Of course, just be careful love." I told her getting up off the edge of the bed.

"Wait, if I've been out for 24 hours, how'd you feed 'im, I know you said he can't have formula." I can feel my whole face turn red and I reach up and tug on my ear lobe. I can see understanding in her eyes and then she laughs, actually laughs at me. "I'm sorry Doctor," she says through fits of giggles. "'s just your face is so red, and the look on your face is like a deer caught in headlights. I don't know why, I mean I would have been doing that anyway for when we leave the TARDIS."

"Well, it's just weird, I felt like a creep having to do that to you while you were unconscious. I'm glad you're awake though or else I would have had to do it again soon, both bottles are empty. You'll need to feed him when you see him." With that I put my arm around her shoulders and led her out of the med bay.

 **A/N:** Well there is what happened to Rose. 2 chapters in less that 24 hours though, again. YAY! Anyway as always review, follow, favorite.


	9. Chapter 9- Baby Boy Blue

**Chapter 9- Baby Boy Blue**

 **(Rose POV)**

I entered our room while the Doctor waited outside the door. I pulled off the flannel nightgown and tossed it into a corner, I opened the top drawer of my chest of drawers and grabbed a pair of comfortable cotton briefs. I saw all of my regular bras had been replaced with nursing bras. I smiled and thanked the TARDIS I heard her usual happy hum, only now I _felt_ her happiness behind it. I grabbed one of the bras and put it on, then opened the next drawer to grab a black camisole. I grabbed a pair of loose light gray sweat pants and a pink light cotton zip hoodie. I put it on and quickly brushed my hair and put it up then went in the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back out the Doctor was standing in front of the wardrobe rolling up the sleeves on a fresh oxford.

"I was out there and I realized I have been wearing the same clothes for longer than you have. So I figured a change of clothes would be a good idea." He said with a sheepish smile. I just rolled my eyes because if it weren't for me he would forget to eat and probably turn into nothing. I walk out of our room and into the one across from it and see Martha sitting in the rocker Jack was perched on the ottoman and Ianto was standing rocking a fussy Oliver.

"Oh look at that mom's awake," Jack said standing and hugging me, "let me tell you, you make one cute kid, how are you feeling now."

"I'm fine and thanks, now can I see how cute the kid I made is," I said holding my arms out to Ianto who handed the still fussing Oliver over happily. He stopped as soon as he was in my arms and looked up at me. My breath caught when I saw his eyes, the same color as my first Doctor. He gurgled and made happy baby noises making me smile down at him.

"Oh would you look at that he just wanted his Momma." I heard Jack say beside me, but I didn't look, I didn't really care. "Well we are gonna go get ourselves something to eat and then have a nap," He added and I looked up then, they all looked exhausted.

"Oh, yeah okay, go get some food and some sleep I have to feed 'im anyway," I replied smiling weakly still holding Oliver and rocking him gently.

"Come with us Rosie, you can feed him in the kitchen and feed yourself at the same time, I'm sure you're hungry. You've been out for a whole day. Just grab a blanket to cover yourself; or don't," he said waggling his eyebrow.

"Come on Jack don't be weird and okay I'll go with you." I told him beaming. I turned and opened the drawer to grab a light blanket to cover myself with while I was nursing and followed everyone out of the room. As we neared the kitchen Oliver was beginning to fuss again, probably because he's hungry. We make it to the kitchen and I sit down at the table and manage to unzip my hoodie. I drape the small cotton blanket over my shoulder and chest then pull down that side of my camisole I unhooked the nursing bra and positioned Oliver so he could nurse. I watched from my seat as my friends and husband scurried around the kitchen making sandwiches and such. A few minutes later the Doctor placed a plate with an artfully made sandwich and apple slices in front of me. Along with a bowl of mixed greens from a planet we had visited once that I had loved.

I grab my fork and start eating the greens as everyone else sits down. Once I finish them I start munching on the apple slices until Oliver starts squirming around letting me know he's finished. Still holding him I re-clasp my nursing bra and pull up my camisole. I remove the blanket setting it on my lap and then move to burp Oliver.

"Here Rose let me do that, eat your food," the Doctor says putting down his sandwich.

"Okay, but I want 'im back as soon as you're done," I smile as he gets up and walks over to me. He takes him from me and I pick up my sandwich and take a bite, it tastes great and I'm still very hungry so I finish it quickly. When I put the last bite of it in my mouth the Doctor walked back over to hand me Oliver he placed him in my arms and I smiled down at him. He gurgled and made noises and I suddenly could feel his happiness, his love.

"Doctor, what did you say about me being more telepathic?" I asked looking up at the Doctor with his fork halfway to his mouth. He put it back down and looked up at me almost confused.

"Well you should have telepathic abilities now, the extent of them I'm not sure, why?" He asked quirking his eyebrow at me.

"I can feel his emotions its weird. I mean I could feel the same thing while I was pregnant, but I didn't know it would continue." I said pinching my own brows together and looking down to meet the ice blue eyes of the child in my arms.

"Well you are touching him, skin to skin contact will amplify or create a connection," he responded nodding his head. I just kept staring at Oliver and smiling. I began gently rocking my body back and forth and Oliver yawned slowly drifting off to sleep. I didn't want to put him down, ever. I wanted to protect him from the world and keep him safe from any threat that may come our way.

"Hey," the Doctor said kneeling down next to me I'm not sure how much later, everyone else was gone now, it was just the two of us. "What do you want to do, I can't imagine you want to go to bed. Do you want to go to the library, or the media room?" he asked from his spot kneeling next to my chair.

"The media room would be nice," I said getting up from my chair still holding my sleeping new born.

"Okay, lets go drop him off in his crib and we'll go," he said draping an arm around my shoulders.

"No, he's coming with us, I don't want to put him down just yet." I said as we began to walk out of the kitchen. Then down the corridor toward the media room. When we entered the media room I noticed the small changes a bin in the corner with baby toys as well as a boppy pillow leaning against the side of the couch. There was a small cot against the far wall as well. I looked over to the Doctor then.

"Did you do this?" I asked.

"Nope, the TARDIS must have on her own. She wanted him to have everything he would need all over the ship. She also put a little cot in the console room," he nodded while looking around the room. I took my seat on the couch and the Doctor followed flicking the T.V. on with his sonic and turning the volume low. I put up the foot rest and reclined the back of the couch, then snuggled into the Doctors side with Oliver still cradled against me. I positioned him so the three of us would be comfortable then smiled at the sleeping newborn. The Doctor reached over and stroked his cheek and he turned away from the touch at first then turned back into it.

"We created this Rose, a living being, we created him together. Look at how small he is though and one day he will be the size of an adult. It's so amazing how much they grow and in such short time-"

"Doctor, you're rambling love." I cut him off with a finger over his lips, "you're gonna wake 'im."

"Right, sorry," he said as he pulled my finger away from his mouth.

"You're right though, he is amazing, and beautiful. I don't want to put him down, ever. I just want to keep him in my arms, keep him safe," I told him looking up at him next to me.

"Well I can promise you when we're on the TARDIS he's safe. Safest ship in the universe she is." He replied reaching up behind him and patting the wall affectionately.

We laid there together for a couple hours with Oliver sleeping in my arms, the Doctor had drifted off a couple times but denied he had even though he's been snoring. When I said that he had scoffed and sad _Time Lords don't snore._ I just giggled and rolled my eyes. Oliver was starting to fuss now, finally waking up.

"He probably needs a fresh nappy, I'll do it." The Doctor said getting up from the couch. He reached down and took him out of my arms. I sat up and put the foot rest of the couch down and watched as the Doctor put him on a small changing table and proceeded to change him. A moment later he was refastening the bottom of the onesie and picking him up then handing him back to me.

"Wow that was quick, you learned fast," I said taking him and laying him down my legs with his head by my knees. I put my finger in his hand and he wrapped his fingers around it.

"I didn't learn, I just had to remember. It's been a long time, I mean 800 years or so but I've done it all before," he said sitting back down on the couch. He looked down at Oliver and smiled at the baby laying in my lap.

"Oh, right sorry. It's hard to remember that sometimes but you had children, and grandchildren. Wasn't your granddaughter your first companion?" I asked him looking back down at the blue eyes of the boy in my lap.

"Yes, Susan, she would have liked you, or at least I hope." He stated getting a far off look and staring down at the rug. Then Jack walked in followed by Ianto, they both looked better like they had gotten some rest.

"Aww, you're holding him again Rosie, you look so cute like that," Jack said when he spotted my on the couch. Ianto slowly walked in and sat himself awkwardly in the armchair and Jack walked over toward the couch.

"Actually Jack, she hasn't put him down, she laid the couch back and had him sleep laying across her torso, it was quite adorable to look at to be honest." He told the American now taking a seat on the other end of the couch.

"Well Rosie, no one likes a baby hog," he replied leaning over to look across the Doctor at me.

"Oi! I grew 'im and I was unconscious for twenty four hours. I can be a baby hog if I want" I told the cheeky man, "he's my baby," I mumbled.

"Well let Uncle Jack see him for a few, I was gonna ask the Doc to take us home in a few. Ya know, since he can't just drop us off right after he picked us up." He reached over the Doctor toward me and I carefully picked up Oliver and handed him to my friend. I watched as Jack cradled him in his arms and cooed at him. Ianto watched with a loving smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile for what Jack has found.

"Alright here's your kid back, I don't think you would appreciate it if I tried to take him with me."

"You probably wouldn't make it out the door without dying at least once," the Doctor said chuckling, "and that's just with what she'd do to you," he jabbed his thumb at me as I took Oliver back in my arms and held him a bit tighter.

"Yeah she sure has turned into quite the mama bear already hasn't she," the American said raising one brow.

"More like a mama wolf," the Doctor retorted winking at me causing me to blush. The men all stood then and I followed them out to the console room. Once we got there I sat in the jump seat and took note of the small baby cot bolted into the grating. I looked down at Oliver then and saw him mesmerized by the pulsing time rotor, for some reason I felt the phrase 'Mumma TARDIS' in the back of my mind. I smiled because that must be how he thinks of the sentient ship. The Doctor flipped the materialization lever and our normal jolt that sent us flailing to the grating was replaced by a gentle thud and I thought _yes mumma TARDIS indeed_.

I stood and placed Oliver in the cot as he still stared at the time rotor and moved to hug my friend goodbye. He surprised me by lifting me off the ground and squeezing me tightly. I squealed a bit and he released me back onto the grating.

"Don't be a stranger Rosie, I wanna see that kid again before he's full grown." With that he shook the Doctors hand and Ianto waved to us and they went out the door.

"So, 'Uncle Jack' huh?" I asked once the door closed and he began dematerializing back into the Vortex.

"Hey don't look at me he came in here and started calling himself that." He said raising his hands defensively. I only nodded and went to pick up Oliver.

"Let's go put you in your crib for a bit so mommy can pump so she has some stocked up." I said looking at my blue eyed boy and heading towards the corridor. I didn't hear footsteps behind me so I figured he would stay in there and tinker for a bit.

I entered the room and placed him in his crib noticing how he grabbed for the small TARDIS plush. I walked to the closet and pulled out the breast pump I had purchased and took a seat in the rocker in the corner. Once I was finished I capped the bottles off and took them to the kitchen to put in the fridge. Once I put them away I grabbed an apple and went to the sink to wash it off before eating it.

"I don't think I've told you this yet," the sudden voice behind me made me jump at first," but you are so amazing with him. Watching you just takes my breath away and all I can think is I definitely don't deserve this. Not you and definitely not Oliver. You are both so amazing, I still can't believe I have this again, that I have a family again. I love you so much Rose, thank you, for giving me this." I turned and saw the tears in his eyes and put my apple down on the counter.

"Doctor how many times do I have to tell you, you deserve this. What you have done doesn't matter, I have seen you do so much good and you're going to do so much more. You only do things that are bad when you know there is no other choice, so please stop being so hard on yourself. I love you," with that I went onto my tiptoes and kissed him resting my hands on his shoulders. I then felt a sort of dinging in my mind and pulled away.

"Not sure why I feel this way but I think I need to go see our child." I said pinching my brows together and pursing my lips. Well a sentient ship is the ultimate baby monitor. He's probably ready to eat again by now. I grabbed the apple I had abandoned on the counter and then a banana off the hanger and headed out of the kitchen peeling the banana as I went.

 **A/N:** As you saw this chapter was just pure fluff and Rose being a "Mama Wolf". Sorry for the erratic posts, I know I should space it out but when I finish a chapter and finish editing I just get too excited and post it. Also, thank you to all my new followers and the favorites I have received. I've kind of been working on and off on a twelfth doctor fic about how I thought series 10 should go after his 24 years on Darrilium. Let me know if you think I should post it. As always leave a review, I love the feedback. It keeps my fingers flying across the keyboard. Well until I can't think of an idea for a chapter or I start feeling self conscious about my writing.

\- R 3


	10. 10- Mama Wolf and The Oncoming Storm

**A/N:** As requested by pharohtrinity this chapter contains Doctor and Oliver snuggle time. Also, Thank you to all the new followers and favorites. As always I love the reviews don't be afraid to leave them, I try to respond to them but sometimes I do forget.

 **Chapter 10- Mama Wolf and The Oncoming Storm**

 **Rose POV- about 20 minutes later**

I had fed, burped and swaddled Oliver and was now sitting in the rocking chair, rocking him back to sleep. I had wrapped him up in a little white blanket and watched as he slowly drifted off. Once he was asleep I needed to make dinner for myself and the Doctor if he wanted any, then I should probably get some sleep. I noticed Oliver was completely asleep now and gently stood to put him in the crib, once I laid him down I walked to the door and flipped the light switch taking a moment to admire the stars that covered the room. I opened the door and made my way out into the corridor to go to the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen I began looking around for what to make to eat. I looked in the fridge and freezer followed by the large walk in pantry and saw a jar of tomato sauce. I grabbed that and a box of pasta and walked back into the kitchen. I set them on the counter and opened the fridge seeing a package of ground beef near the front. I quickly got out the pots and pans I needed and got to work browning the meat. Once it was browned and the grease was drained I added the sauce and started the water to boil, luckily on the TARDIS that only took a minute. I sat at the table with a cup of tea as I waited for the pasta to finish and the sauce to heat getting up to stir both every couple minutes. Once it was finished she put a decent sized serving on a plate with sauce and covered it in mozzarella cheese.

I sat at the table with my plate and fork, before I began eating I reached out in my mind to the Doctor and gave him a mental nudge, _I made some dinner if you're hungry._ I began eating and a minute later the Doctor walked into the kitchen. He walked to the counter and grabbed a plate out of one of the cabinets piling a mound of pasta onto it followed by a large amount of sauce.

"Now remind me which one of us has to produce food for another living being?" I asked sarcastically quirking a brow at him as he came to sit down.

"Well this is the first real meal I've had in about 48 hours now it's been mostly sandwiches and such." He told me putting a large amount on his fork. I just rolled my eyes. "So are you going to get some rest once you eat, I can take care of Oliver and whatever he needs while you get some rest, or take a shower or something?" I realized then it had been about 48 hours since I had showered and I had never been able to wash off the sweat from being in labor. I could now feel the grime and grease and was definitely taking a shower once I was done eating.

"Probably going to take a shower and then get some rest, yeah." I finished my plate and put it in the sink. I retreated out of the kitchen quickly and into our bedroom. I removed my sweatshirt immediately tossing it on the floor and heading towards the en suite. I closed the door behind me and pulled the hair tie out of my hair setting it down on the counter. I turned on the shower to let it warm and pulled of my camisole and sweatpants, followed by the bra and cotton briefs. I stepped into the glass shower and let the spray soak my hair and take away the greasy feeling then grabbed my shampoo.

Once I was finished showering I wrapped my hair in a towel followed by another towel around my body and went back into our bedroom to put on clothes. I grabbed clean undergarments and a pair of blue cotton pajamas. I put them on and towel dried my hair then brushed it and left it to air dry. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Martha standing there smiling.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you did I? It's just I'm having the Doctor take me home and I wanted to say goodbye." She said wringing her hands nervously.

"No you didn't wake me, I just got out of the shower and was just about to lay down, so you got me just in time." I told the young doctor smiling at her.

"Oh, good, and thank you for trusting me to do the birth of Oliver, I'm sure he's going to be amazing and brilliant." She said and I couldn't help but pull her into a hug.

"No Martha, thank you for doing it and being so wonderful by staying to help. Stay in touch Doctor Jones." I told her releasing her from my hug.

"Oh you're welcome and will do Rose, see ya." She said with a wave and walked off toward the console room. I walked to our bed and laid down under the covers realizing I was exhausted and quickly drifted off to sleep with the hum of the ship in the background.

 **Doctor POV**

I looked up from under the console when I heard footsteps on the grating to see Martha holding her bag, I pulled myself out from under the console and stood. "Leaving already?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got a few hours of rest and a said goodbye to Rose. I best be getting back, but you three better stay in touch. I want to see that baby again when he's still a baby," she said wagging a finger at me.

"Of course Martha and if there's any issues, you have the TARDIS phone number," I nodded to her beginning to walk around the console. "So I'll drop you back a couple hours after I picked you up, that okay?"

"Of course, that's perfect." She smiled sitting down on the jump seat. I flipped the materialization lever and the TARDIS landed with a thud inside her flat.

"Alright, see you Martha Jones and thank you, you were so much help over the past couple days." I said giving her a small smile.

"Of course Doctor, I like Rose, a lot and I can tell she's good for you and so is little Oliver. Alright, I'll be off see you again." She said with a smile and a wave as she walked to the door. She walked out the door and let it click closed behind her, I flipped the lever to send us back into the vortex and sent a silent question about how Rose and Oliver were doing to my ship, in turn I received images of both sound asleep in their rooms. I decided to go to the library until Oliver wakes up next. I sit down on the couch with a large book and began to read.

Around an hour later there was a ringing sound overhead telling me Oliver was awake. I put my book down on the end table and walked out of the library. I walked down the corridor towards the bedrooms and entered Oliver's to hear him making noises and staring up at the stars and planets lighting his ceiling.

"You like them do you? Well I'll make sure we go to as many as I can possibly show you. All those planets out there," I said as I picked him up into my arms and walking around the room. "All of time and space, it's really something else. I can't wait to start showing you and teaching you, but how about I start with stories. First you probably need a fresh nappy." I told him setting him on the changing table and changing him quickly. I picked him back up and headed out to the console room and sat down in the jump seat.

"You know I actually stole her. I always said I was borrowing it, only I never had any intention of returning it. When I went to leave, I found her unlocked so I took it. Of course the old girl probably unlocked herself, wanted to go see the universe herself. At first I traveled with my granddaughter Susan, she would have loved you. I wanted to see the universe, of course I got into a little trouble along the way. In my third body I was exiled to Earth." I told him and watched as he stared at the time rotor, "Yeah she is gorgeous, amazing to look at, and the last one in the universe. There will never be anymore, because there was a war, The Last Great Time War and I had to end it otherwise it would have destroyed the whole universe. I didn't want to survive it, not sure how I did, I can't remember much of that day." I trailed off as I tried to think about it and only came up with a dizzy feeling.

"The next thing I knew I woke up newly regenerated, I went to look for some trouble I saw no point in living. Oh and how I was wrong about that. I found living plastic in London 2005. I ended up in Henrik's department store, there was a transmitter on the roof. I was in the basement investigating the death of the security guard when I heard a girl scream, so I grabbed her hand and told her to run. I didn't know that that little blonde shop girl would change my life, or become the most powerful being in the universe to save my life. I had no intention of coming out of that shop that night, but that shop girl, I had to see her again. Do you know who that was Oliver, I'm sure you do you're brilliant already, it was Rose, it was mum. So I took her hand and started running with her through time and space, and fell in love doing it. Now she's given me you she never ceases to amaze me. Especially since she came across parallel universes to do it." I told him as he grabbed at my tie that was free of a suit coat over it.

"There was one time, just before I lost her we went to the Olympics, of course it didn't turn out how I wanted it to. There was an Isolus, it had crashed on Earth and possessed a child who was lonely. She was using drawings to kidnap other children. She ended up kidnapping me in her drawings and your mother had to figure out how to save me and the other children. She was brilliant. You know you were probably already with her and we didn't even know, and if not it was very soon after that." I continued on and stood to move somewhere more comfortable. I ended up walking to the media room and laying back on the couch letting Oliver lay on top of me. "I love you," I told him and whispered his Gallifreyan name to him, "my son, I always will." I stroked his back as he drifted off and I continued to whisper stories of mine and Rose's adventures to him.

It had been about two hours since I had entered the media room when I heard a voice that startled me out of my story telling. "Wow, I don't think I have ever seen anything so adorable." Said my wife standing in the doorway, her blonde locks still messy from sleep. She walked over and sat next to me on the couch, resting her chin on my shoulder and staring down at the sleeping child still laying on my torso.

"You're up already Rose?" I asked trying to think about how long it had been since she had gone to sleep. Probably near four hours now. "You don't need to worry love if you're still tired you can go back to sleep. I don't want you to sacrifice your sleep, I've got him."

"What do you mean, I feel like I've just had the best night sleep. How long was I asleep for Doctor?" She asked pinching her brows together and glancing up at me her chin still resting on my shoulder.

"Only about four hours Rose. That's not healthy for a human. I don't understand it but humans sleep a third of their lives away." I said shaking my head.

"Well Doctor, in case you forgot I'm not exactly human anymore, so maybe I don't need to sleep a third of my life away. I feel completely rested, like you said you couldn't know all the differences my life would have now," she said raising her eyebrows now.

"You're right I did say that. So now we have to add less sleep to the list I suppose." I said just as Oliver began crying.

"Oh, give 'im here, I'm sure he's hungry," Rose said unbuttoning the top few buttons of her pajama top and holding her arms out for him. I just smiled and handed him over.


	11. Chapter 11- Date Night

**Chapter 11- Date Night**

 **Voyage of the Damned pt. 1**

 **Rose POV- One month later**

"Alright, here's a bag, there's nappies and extra clothes in there. Here's his TARDIS plushy and his rattle," I said handing Jack the small plush and sonic screwdriver shaped rattle. "There's bottles in the bag for when he gets hungry they'll need to go in the fridge. I don't want you guys to leave the Hub with him. If you need to get something only one of you needs to go."

"Rosie, relax Ianto and I had no plans of leaving the Hub. Also I know how to handle the bottles, I do have a daughter." Jack said holding the now one month old Oliver. I'm sure my eyes nearly popped out of my head at that new information. I was standing in the Torchwood Hub in a formal black dress dropping Oliver off to spend the evening with Jack and Ianto. The three of us had spent the last month mostly floating through the vortex occasionally stepping out to go out to dinner or purchase necessary items. I could tell the Doctor was beginning to go stir crazy when Jack called us and said for Christmas he was going to give us a night off. The Doctor insisted we take it even though I didn't want to. He promised he was taking me to a party and is even wearing his tux. Although bad things always tend happen when he wears it so I'm a bit weary.

Oliver reached out towards me then and I reached out and let him wrap a hand around my finger. The Doctor wasn't lying when he told me Oliver would develop faster than a human baby. He was already bigger than most two month old humans. I leaned down and kissed his hand that was holding my finger making him smile and giggle at me. I felt the Doctor wrap his arm around my waist then.

"Alright Rose, they have everything, it will be fine, let's get going," he said trying to pull me away from my baby.

"Okay, bye my sweet boy, we'll be back soon I promise," I told him and leaned down to him placing a kiss on his forehead before I began walking back towards the TARDIS.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Not gonna happen Harkness," I said over my shoulder and the Doctor laughed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," was his response causing my husband to laugh harder. I just rolled my eyes and pushed open the TARDIS doors. The Doctor bounded up the ramp to the console and began to pilot the ship away from Earth. Something felt off but I wasn't sure what. I felt as we entered orbit outside of earth's atmosphere holding onto the railing to keep myself upright. There was a loud crash and then the sound of a ships horn as I was tossed to the floor. I look up to see the bow of a huge ship coming through the wall of the console room.

"WHAT?!" we both shouted In disbelief as we pulled ourselves off the floor. The Doctor leaned forward and picked something up off the floor in front of him and began turning it around in his hands. Coming up behind him and looking over his shoulder at it, I'm barely able to catch a glimpse at the words before he lowers it and utters "what" once more in disbelief.

He drops the object on the grating and quickly rushes to the console. "Titanic?" I ask as he begins to turn several knobs. "How? We haven't time traveled and we're in orbit outside earths atmosphere." He ignores me for a moment looking at the spot where the bow of the ship is coming into the console room. I turn and watch as the ship moves backwards and the walls repair themselves.

"Honestly Rose I have no clue," he says as he flips one more lever and the sound of the ship materializing fills the console room, "let's find out, shall we?" he says wrapping an arm around my waist and brushing dust off my dress. He then pulls me with him down the ramp towards the door.

"Doctor, you said we were going to a party," I groaned but was secretly anticipating the adventure I could feel coming. He pulled open the door to reveal we had landed in a small cupboard. He leaned around patting the outer wall of the ship, then continued on out of the cupboard pulling me along behind him.

We found ourselves in a lavishly decorated room with different people walking around. I would have believed it were the actual Titanic if it weren't for the small red alien, the gold robot angels and the short skirt on the blonde server walking past us.

The Doctor paused at the angel which turned and looked at us causing me to jump and him to become more confused. He continued on dragging me over to a window which we looked out to see the Earth below. "Right," he mumbled just putting the pieces together as an announcement came on over the speakers welcoming us to Christmas.

We walked into a large dining room with Winter Wonderland playing over the speakers and an advert screen next to a lighted sail boat. I watched as a man named Max Capricorn talked up his cruise liners and the Doctor straightened his bowtie then grabbed my hand as he began to walk off.

"Merry Christmas Sir, Ma'am," said a crew member as we passed them.

"Merry Christmas," we replied in unison as we walked further into the lavish dining room. "Wow, look at this place," I murmured taking in the rows of tables covered in fine white linens.

"Yeah, it's quite the party, don't you think?" He said smiling and taking in the scenery and walking further into the room while clasping my hand in his. We heard a wealthy looking man talking on a communicator and saw another one of those angel robots which the Doctor pulled me along as he approached it.

"Evening passengers 57 and 58," he greeted the robot, "terrible memories, remind me, you would be?"

"Information, Heavenly Hosts supplying tourists with, information," it responded.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Good! So tell me, cause I'm an idiot where are we, from," he questioned.

"Information, the Titanic is on route from the planet Stoh in the Casavillian belt the purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

"Titanic, who thought of the name," I wondered aloud. It turned its body and looked down at me.

"Information, it was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet earth."

"Didn't they tell you why it was famous?" the Doctor asked the robot.

"Information, all designations are chosen by Max Capricorn, President of Ma-ma-max-ma" the robot began to respond.

"Oh," the Doctor said reaching into his jacket for the sonic.

"Doctor, what's it doing?" I asked.

"Not sure," he said as we were interrupted by a crew member.

"We can handle this, software problem that's all leave it with us sir, ma'am Merry Christmas" he said as two other crew members grabbed the now disabled 'Heavenly Host' and carried it off. As they walked away I overheard him saying to the other men, "that's another one down whats going on with these things."

We turned and began walking further into the dining room, "Another one?" I said raising my eyebrows at the Doctor, "What do you think is going on here Doctor?" I asked.

"No idea, let's find out," he said as we heard a glass shatter. We looked over to see a blonde server being scolded by a middle aged dark haired man.

"For god sake look where you're going. This jacket is a genuine Earth antique."

"I'm sorry sir," she replied sounding irritated.

"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages sweetheart. Staffed by idiots, no wonder Max Capricorn's going down the drain." The man said then stormed off. I hurried over and crouched down in front of the woman with the Doctor following behind.

"Careful," I told her when I saw she was about to cut herself on a piece.

"There we go," The Doctor said as he picked up a few large pieces and set them on her tray.

"Thank you, but I can manage," she said barely glancing up.

"I'm sure you can, still gonna help you though, I couldn't stand arrogant jerks like that when I was younger, still can't." I told the woman earning a small smile from her, "I'm Rose, by the way and that's the Doctor."

"Astrid ma'am, Astrid Pith,"

"Nice to meet you Astrid, Merry Christmas," The Doctor chimed in.

"Merry Christmas sir," she replied with a large smile.

"Just Doctor, not sir," he said with a slight grimace that made me giggle.

"Are you both enjoying the cruise," she said finally looking back at me, away from my husband.

"Yeah, I suppose, it's gorgeous in here," I said looking around again as we stood up.

"So, is it just the two of you?" she asked.

"Oh we've got a son, we left him with a friend so we could spend some time to ourselves." I told her smiling as I thought about my little boy on the planet below.

"What about you long way from home, the planet Stoh." The Doctor said looking around with his eyebrows raised.

"Doesn't feel that different. I spent 3 years working at a space port diner. Travelled all the way here and I'm still waiting on tables." She said as she started to walk away. I turned and walked behind her continuing our conversation.

"What no shore leave?" I asked confused.

"We're not allowed, they can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading out to the stars. Always dreamt of- sounds daft." She said shaking her head.

"You dreamt of another sky," I said finishing her thought knowing the exact feeling.

"New sun. new air, new life a whole Universe teeming with life." The Doctor said staring out the window with a far off look.

"Why stand still when there's all that life out there," I finished knowing that's what he would have said.

"So you two travel a lot," Astrid asked breaking us out of our thoughts.

"All the time, just for fun, well that's the plan. It never quite works." The Doctor said a large grin breaking out on his face.

"You must be rich though," Astrid said looking at the Doctor then me.

"We haven't got a penny," I whispered conspiratorially.

"Stowaways," the Doctor added in the same tone.

"You're kidding," Astrid said her eyes widening.

"Seriously," he said.

"No."

"Oh yeah,"

"Well how did you get on board?" she asked still in disbelief.

"Accident we've got this ship. I was taking her somewhere. Like we said, new parents, bit of alone time," he said with a wink in my direction causing me to blush, "Left the defenses down somehow, bumped into the Titanic, here we are. Bit of a party, so why not." He finished with a shrug. Astrid looked around the room at the other guests.

"I should report you," she said with a nod.

"Go on then," I told her with a teasing smile.

"I'll get you some drinks," she said, then added in a whisper, "on the house."

"Oh I like her," I said as she walked away with a glance back at us.

"She's got quite the spirit," the Doctor agreed with a nod.

We began walking through the dining room again when we heard a group of people laughing and pointing at a couple sitting alone at one of the tables. "What's that all about?" I whispered to my husband as we walked together.

"Let's see," He whispered, then took a seat at the table with the couple. "Somethings tickled them," he said to the couple as I took a seat beside him and smiled at the couple in purple.

"They told us it was fancy dress," the woman said looking down at her clothes. "Very funny I'm sure."

"They're just picking on us because we haven't paid," the man told his wife, "We won our tickets in a competition," he informed us proudly. I smiled at them.

"I had to name the five husbands of Jufi Cristal in By the Light of the Asteroid. Do you ever watch By the Light of the Asteroid?" she said with a proud smile as he husband rubbed her arm. I pursed my lips and thought for a moment of the many hours of T.V. I had spent watching in the media room while Oliver would nap.

"Is that the one with the twins?" I asked looking back at her.

"That's it, oh its marvelous," she said with a smile.

"Probably not good enough for that lot," her husband said jabbing his thumb towards the still laughing group. "They think we should be in steerage."

"Oh," the Doctor mumble reaching into his coat and taking out the sonic. "Can't have that can we," he said holding it across his body and under the opposite arm. He then turned it on causing the champagne to burst and spray all over the group.

"Rude," I grumbled elbowing him in the ribs.

"Did you do that?!" the woman asked.

"Maybe," the Doctor said with a slight shrug, they both began to laugh. "We like you," she added.

"We do," the man said reaching his hand towards us. "I'm Marvin Van Hoff and this is my lovely wife Foon."

"Foon, Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Rose." He told them gesturing to me with his hand.

"Hello," I said with a smile and a small wave of my fingers.

"Oh, I'm gonna need a doctor by the time I finish with that buffet," she chuckled. "Have a buffalo wing they must be enormous these buffalo, so many wings," she said biting into a chicken wing. I just chuckled at what she said and grabbed one myself.

An announcement came on then 'attention please shore leave tickets red 6-7 now activated red 6-7, thank you' said the voice over the noise of the party.

Foon reached into her top and Morvin into his vest both grabbing out large red tickets. "Red 6-7 that's us," she said as they both stood from the table. "Are you two red 6-7?" she asked raising her eyebrows at us.

"Might as well be, right love?" I asked hooking my hand into the crook of his elbow and giving him my best tongue in teeth grin.

"Right," he replied as I pulled him out of his chair a grin breaking out on his face. He reached into his jacket to fish out the psychic paper.

"Come on then," Morvin said with a wave of his arm, "We're going to Earth," he smiled putting an arm around his wife.

We made our way back into reception through the crowd of people. We saw an older man holding up a red sign with 6-7 printed on it.

"Red 6-7, Red 6-7 this way, fast as you can," he called through the reception area as we followed Morvin and Foon's fast pace toward him when we were intercepted by Astrid carrying a tray with two drinks on it.

"I got you those drinks," she said with a smile.

"And we've got you a treat," I told her grabbing her by the elbow. "Come on," I said as I began to pull her towards the podium, the Doctor grabbed her tray and put it down on a table.

"Two for Red 6-7, plus one," he said flashing the psychic paper at the older man at the podium.

"Quickly sir please, and take 3 teleport bracelets if you would," I grabbed two of the bracelets from him as he approached us at the back of the group.

"I'll get the sack," she whispered as I reached down and put a bracelet around her wrist making me pause before I clasped it.

"Brand new sky," the Doctor murmured to her making her smile then she looked to me and nodded. We turned to the front just as the older gentleman began to speak.

"I'd like to repeat, I am Mr. Copper the ships historian; and I should be taking you to old London town, in the country of U.K. ruled over by gook king Wenceslas." As he spoke I could feel my brows pinching together and my eyes beginning to bug out of my head.

I turned my body slightly and whispered towards the Doctor, "Seriously?" To which all I received was a shush.

"Now human beings worship the great god Santa," he continued with a completely serious look, "a creature with fearsome claws and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve the people of U.K. go to war with the country of Turkey, they then eat the turkey people for Christmas Dinner, like savages."

"Scuse me," the Doctor piped up, "sorry, sorry, but where did you get all this from?" he asked the man.

"Yeah 'cause that doesn't sound right at all," I added hoping the man was just testing the people of the group.

"Well I have a first class degree in Earthnomics," he said still completely serious. "Now stand by."

"AND ME! AND ME!" we heard someone shouting coming up quickly , "Red 6-7," said the little red alien as the Doctor looks at him wide eyed.

"Take a bracelet please sir," says Mr. Copper.

"But um, hold on hold on, what was your name?" he says to the small spikey red alien.

"Bannakaffalatta," stated the small alien looking up at him.

"Okay Bannakaffalatta, but it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping, tons of people he's like a talking Conker," he started babbling. My mouth dropped open at the last part and I jabbed my elbow into his ribs muttering 'rude' to him. "No offence," he continued, "But you'll cause a riot, 'cause the streets are gonna be packed with shoppers and party's and," he continued babbling as I felt the familiar tingle of a teleport and we were suddenly on a deserted London street. "Oh!" he said when he saw his surroundings.

"Now spending money," Mr. Copper began as the Doctor and I took in our surroundings. "I have a credit card in Earth currency, if you want to buy trinkets, or stockings, or the local delicacy, which is known as beef, but don't stray too far, it could be dangerous any day now they start boxing." He said I was too distracted by the lack of people to say anything about his dangerous comment.

"Where is everyone, it should be full," I said turning around in the street.

"It should be busy, somethings wrong," the Doctor agreed.

"I'm calling Jack," I said fishing my phone out of the small wristlet and walking away towards one of the shops. I dialed his number and it rang 3 times before he picked up.

"Hello Rosie, everything's fine, you've not even been gone that long, did something happen?" said the concerned voice on the other end.

"Well we kind of ran into this space cruise liner, we decided to stay but now we got teleported down to Earth and it's completely deserted, I just wanted to make sure there were no alien threats or anything like that." I said in a rush, half hearing Astrid gush about how amazing it is.

"No, nothing like that, everything is actually surprisingly quiet," he told me making me breathe a bit easier.

"Alright Jack, thanks, how's Oliver doing?" I asked.

"Oh he's great, just lying in his little pack and play playing with his rattle. He's a real cute kid Rosie," he told me.

"I know he is, alright Jack I'll call you if I have any other issues, see ya later," I told my best friend.

"Bye Rosie, Oliver says bye too." He said then the line went dead. I turned to find the Doctor and Astrid by a news stand talking to the man running it.

I walked up behind him and heard the Doctor say, "But where's everybody gone?"

"Oh-ho-ho, scared," the man stated.

"Right, yes," he agreed looking around, then pinching his brow in confusion.

"Scared of what?" I asked feeling my own confusion as well as the Doctors and grabbing his arm ready to get back to that ship and then into the TARDIS to get to Oliver.

"Where have you been living," the man said like it was obvious. "London, at Christmas," he made a gesture linking the two together, "not safe is it?" I could only nod, remembering my Christmas with the Doctor and what he told me about the Christmas he experienced while I was away.

"Why?" the Doctor asked still looking perplexed and all I could do was give him the same look the elderly gentleman was. For a superior race, Time Lord genius the Doctor was sometimes the daftest man I knew.

"It's them, up above." The man said gesturing towards the sky. "Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship everybody standing on a roof. Then last year that big Christmas star electrocuting all over the place draining the Thames."

"This place is amazing," Astrid responded looking around like she was waiting for aliens to attack her any minute.

"This year lord knows what, so everyone's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me and her majesty." He finished not even acknowledging that Astrid had spoken. Then gestured to the small T.V in his stand where a man was talking about how she was staying to show the people of London there is nothing to fear. "May God bless her, we stand vigil," he finished with a salute.

"Well, between you and me I think her Majesty's got it right as far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about," he began as I felt the familiar tickle of teleportation and we were suddenly back on the ship. "I was in mid- sentence." The Doctor complained to Mr. Copper.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets," he apologized as two crew members approached and Astrid ducked behind the Doctor and me hurriedly removing her bracelet.

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman and Bannakaffalatta, we seem to have suffered from a power fluctuation. I you would like to return to the festivities and on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise liners, free drinks will be provided," he said eliciting excited murmurs from the rest of the group."

"That was the best, thank you, both of you," Astrid said coming out from behind us and placing the bracelet in my hand then squeezing the Doctors before she scurried away to get back to work.

"Power fluctuation," I said turning to my husband, "What sort of power fluctuation?" He gave me one of his sideways grins then held out his elbow to me.

"Not sure lets find out, shall we," he said as I hooked my hand into his elbow and walked over to the two crew members together. "So, what sort of power fluctuation?" he asked handing the teleport bracelets back to him.

 **A/N: Sorry this took me a while, I was a bit intimidated with the rewrite. Anyway hope you like it and i already have the rest planned out i just have to type it so it shouldn't take too long. As always leave a review I love them.**


	12. Chapter 12- The Importance of Shields

**Chapter 12- The Importance of Shields**

 **Voyage of the Damned pt. 2**

 **Rose POV**

We were back in the dining room where the party was in full swing, people eating, dancing, playing games were all around us. I spotted Astrid half way across the room eyeing the Doctor with a flirty smile that he was completely oblivious to as he looked around the room smiling at all the merriment.

"You know, I think Astrid fancies you. Of course she probably thinks you fancy her as well." I said casually.

"Is that so," he said turning towards me and quirking an eyebrow. "I mean I can see that she would fancy me," he said with a sniff and a tug to straighten his jacket, "but why would she think I fancy her?"

"Cause you're so cheeky in this regeneration and you don't even notice it. Also, you're completely oblivious when people have feelings for you, like when you were traveling with Martha. She told me she was being completely obvious about it and you had no idea." I told him with a giggle.

"Well, that's because I love you Rose, I didn't notice because I didn't care, not about her, not about Astrid, just you," he said turning to face me fully.

"Is that so," I said raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes it is," he said as he leaned closer. "You gave me all the things I never dreamed I would have again. A hand to hold, someone to love, a person I can finally spend _my_ forever with. You also gave me a child, a little boy who I love to death, and you nearly tore the multiverse apart to get him to me." He leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips softly against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I moaned quietly into the kiss but pulled away after only a few seconds. "Plenty of time for that later," I told him placing one hand flat on his chest. "So what do you think is going on here, strange power fluctuations, creepy malfunctioning robot' s."

"Not sure, lets investigate, shall we Lewis?" He replied with a cheeky smile and walked over to the wall where there was another information screen with Max Capricorns face on it. On his way he pulled out the sonic then glanced around to make sure no one was looking. I stood beside him as he ran the sonic along the edge of the faux frame and then pulled open the compartment. I stood next to him keeping watch as he reached inside and flipped a switch. He looked at me so see if the screen had changed and I just shook my head. He turned back to the compartment and flipped another switch and I gasped at what came up on the screen.

"Doctor? Why would the shields be offline?" I asked looking at the flashing words on the screen.

"I don't know," he said looking at the radar, then running over to the window, "but there's three meteors headed straight for us."

"What? Meteors, and the shields are offline?" I practically shouted as he made his way back to the screen. He reached in and pressed another button making a sound and the screen flash 'Coms On'.

"Is that the bridge I need to talk to the captain, you've got a meteor storm coming in West zero by North two," he shouted frantically at the screen.

"Who is this?" Came a stern voice back through the speaker.

"Nevermind that your shields are down check your scanners captain you've got meteors coming in and no shielding," he shouted in a rush. As the Captain began to reply about us having no authority I began looking around and saw two crew members coming our way.

"Doctor we've got company," I said to him over his shoulder as he said to the man, "Yeah? Just look starboard."

The crew members reached us then and I recognized one as the head steward, "If you two will come with me," he said in an authoritative voice as he grabbed the Doctors arm and the other man grabbed mine.

"You've got a rock storm heading for the ship _and the shields are down!_ " He said through clenched teeth as the two men pulled us through the dining room. The man just ignored him and as we reached the door leading to reception he turned to me and whispered, "Rose run!" He grabbed my hand as he pulled out of the stewards grasp and ran through the dining room towards the stage. He ran up onto the stage leaving me standing beside it. He grabbed the microphone from the singer and shouted, "Everyone listen to me this is an emergency get to th-" he was cut off my a host robot coming up behind him and clasping a hand over his mouth.

Everything happened quite quickly after that one of the crew members grabbed me by the arm and began pulling me away as the other two from before grabbed the Doctor one on either side and pulled him off stage stuggling the whole way. When they reached the bottom of the stairs the chief steward grabbed me from the other crew member and pulled me along with him towards reception, as we passed a group standing near the door I leaned over and shouted to them "LOOK OUT THE WINDOWS!"

"If you don't believe me then check the shields yourself," he told the men still struggling making the stewards grip on my arm twist and turn, I was sure to have a lovely purple bruise tomorrow. I could hear the clack of Astrid's heals coming up behind us them along with Morvin and Foon.

"Sir, I can vogue for him," Astrid said and I rolled my eyes, yes just him of course let them take me away; Not that they would listen anyway.

"He's just had a bit too much to drink," I heard Morvin shout trying to justify his actions as a bit of drunken misconduct, even though neither of us had anything since I couldn't drink anyway. As we passed the shore leave station I also heard Mr. Copper shout something about the teleport not working, to which he received an irritated 'not now.'

We continued to be pulled through the ship into a sort of maintenance hallway more people we had met joining the group along the way, everyone shouting. As we rounded a corner the Doctor shouted "the shields are down, we are going to get hit." After which everyone in our little group of followers started shouting over each other. Suddenly there was a loud sound of running footsteps rounding the corner.

"Oi, steward," shouted a man who I recognize from standing in the group I had shouted to, "I'm telling you the shields are down!" To which the grip on my arm loosened.

"Listen to him, listen to him!" My husband shouted at the man. A moment later there was a large crash causing the stewards to lose their grip on both of us. I was tossed to the side as the ship began to quake and sparks rained down from wires overhead. The Doctor somehow got his footing and grabbed me around the waist, then pushed me so I was practically crouching and he was bent over me protecting my practically bare back from the sparks and the rest of me from anything that may fall. There was another large crash and then an explosion that sent us both flying and crashing to the floor. Then suddenly everything stopped.

The Doctor picked himself up off the floor pulling me with him, "Shh," he said listening, "it's stopping," then he turned to me, "Rose love, are you alright?" he asked visually checking over me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I responded turning to Astrid who had landed on the floor near us and helping her up, "Are you okay Astrid?"

"Yeah I think so," she said breathlessly.

"Terrible name for a ship," I groaned.

"Either that or this suit is just really unlucky," the Doctor said looking down at his attire, I turned and saw one of the stewards laying on the ground and crouched down beside him checking for a pulse and finding none. I looked up to see the chief steward looking at me expectantly and simply shook my head sadly. He turned away sadly then cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Um, Everyone," he said turning to the others with us, "ladies, and gentleman and Bannakaffalatta, I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn cruise liners, we seem to have had a small collision," he told the group.

"Small?!" Morvin shouted in disbelief, then everyone began shouting over each other again and I could not understand any of it.

"If I could have silence ladies," the steward began but quickly gave up, "Quiet!" he shouted with authority, "Thank you. I'm sure Max Capricorn cruise liners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience, but first I would like to point out that we are all very much alive." He said as the Doctor noticed Mr. Copper dabbing his head with a handkerchief and rushed over to help him. "After all a fine and steady ship. If you could all stay here while I um, ascertain the exact nature of the situation."

As he spoke he had made his way over to a door and we hadn't noticed as we checked over Mr. Copper. The Doctor looked up and saw him as he reached for the wheel to open it, "Don't open it!" He shouted as the steward cranked the wheel then paused to look back at the Doctor. There was a large suction sound and the door was completely pulled off its hinges and the steward was sucked out into space.

Quickly the Doctor grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the wall of exposed pipes that he was hanging onto himself. Everyone else reacted quickly and did the same thing. As the Doctor looked around for a solution all I could think of was Canary Wharf, almost being pulled into the void only now if I was pulled out I would die in the vacuum of space. I was pulled out of my thoughts as the Doctor let go of what he had been holding onto and panic seized my chest. He threw himself across the hall and over to where Bannakaffalatta was holding onto and he pulled out his sonic putting it do some sort of keypad. 'Oxygen shield stabilized' came a robotic voice and the suction stopped.

"Everyone Alright?" The Doctor asked turning to the room, "Rose? Astrid? Foon? Morvin? Mr. Copper? Bannakaffalatta?" He shot off receiving short answers or hand signals from everyone as he went, "You what was your name?" he asked the man who had joined the group to tell the steward the shields were in fact offline.

"Rickston Slade," the man said pulling on his bowtie.

"You alright?" my husband asked.

"Yeah," the man nodded, then added, "No thanks to that idiot."

At that moment I knew I wasn't going to be able to stand that man, "The steward just _died_!" I shouted at the insensitive man.

"Then he's a _dead_ idiot," the man said sneering at me as he removed his bowtie. Little did he know that was a big mistake, you don't upset a cornered wolf and at the moment I was feeling as cornered as you could get. I stepped towards the man without realizing it in my anger and the man flinched back. I felt an arm wrap around my waist then pulling me back.

"Alright everyone calm down, just stay still, all of you hold on," said the owner of the arm and then he walked off to where the door had been. I began to walk after him but was intercepted by Astrid.

"What happened?" she asked her face the picture of worry, "how come the shields are down?"

"I doubt it was an accident," was all I could manage to say before continuing on to the Doctor with her following after me. I got to the opened doorway and looked out at debris and bodies floating in open space.

"How many dead?" Astrid asked sounding horrified.

"We're alive, focus on that," he told her, "We'll get you out of here Astrid I promise." He said putting an arm around my shoulder as I reached out and rubbed the other woman's arm comfortingly.

"We should get back to reception," I said turning to the man standing behind me, my back to the open doorway. "Back to the TARDIS, we can all get away on there," I said with a small hopeful smile. The Doctor just looked over my head at the things floating around in open space.

"No, we can't Rose," he said in a choked voice still looking over my head into open space.

"What is it what's wrong?" I asked then turned around to see our wonderful blue box floating through the debris and bodies, "NO!" I shouted and my knees gave out only to be caught around the waist by my husband, "no, no, no, no, no, Doctor this can't be happening."

"What, What is it?" Astrid asked confused looking around for what we were talking about.

"That's our ship over there," the Doctor told her as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Where?" she asked looking around for our ship that was straight ahead.

"That box, that wonderful, little blue box over there," I said through my tears.

"It's a bit small," she said obviously wondering how we would all fit.

"Don't dis the TARDIS," the Doctor said and I could practically hear the scowl in his voice.

"It's a bit distant," I told her and then panic began to set in making my chest tight, I could feel the adrenaline begin to pump through my veins. "What are we gonna do Doctor? How are we gonna get her back, that's our home and she's just gonna drift through space forever. What about Oliver? How are we gonna get back to Oliver Doctor? He's on Earth with Jack, how are we gonna get there. He doesn't have that much milk and he can't have formula Doctor." I began rambling as my breathing became ragged.

"Rose you need to calm down, the TARDIS will be fine. Once she's set adrift she's programed to lock onto the nearest center of gravity and that would be the Earth. Now I promise you I will get you back to the Earth, back to Oliver, then back to our home and we will take a bit, maybe go to a resort planet and stay for a week to just relax and spend some time with each other and Oliver, alright?" He finished holding onto my shoulders so I would look in his eyes. I just nodded tears still falling down my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders then pulling me to him in a tight hug and I watched as the TARDIS began falling towards the Earth.

The Doctor made his way over to the coms a few moments later and I stood close by listening in and also checking to make sure everyone was alright. "Deck 22 to the bridge, deck 22 to the bridge is there anyone there?" He called into the microphone.

"This is the bridge," came a much younger voice from earlier a few moments later. A bright smile lit the Doctors face when he heard the voice.

"Aw, hello sailor good to hear you, what's the situation up there?" he asked the intercom.

"Uh, we've got air, the oxygen field is holding, but the captain he's dead. He did it, he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do, I tried," said the voice through the intercom sounding more and more panicked.

"Alright, just stay calm. Tell me your name, what's your name," the Doctor coaxed the panicking sailor.

"Mid-shipman Frame sir," the young man said.

"Nice to meet sir, what's the state of the engines?" he asked. I moved so I was standing behind him to listen to this crucial answer.

"They're um, hold on," said the young man, we heard movement and then a pain filled scream. I felt the Doctor tense at the same time I did at the sound.

"Have you been injured?" he asked.

"I'm alright," came a quick answer. "Oh my god, they're cycling down, the powers gone."

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?" he asked.

"Yeah," came the response.

"And the moment they're gone we lose orbit," he stated flatly.

"The planet," said the Mid-shipman with realization.

"What about the planet Doctor, what will happen to the planet, Oliver's down there." I said wanting to know what they realized.

"If we hit the planet the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on earth." He said as calmly as possible.

I felt a gasp escape my lips as I covered my mouth, "Oh my god."

"Mid-shipman I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core," he said with a tone of authority.

"That's never gonna work." He replied in a strangled voice.

"Trust me it'll keep the engines going till I can get to the bridge." He said.

"Oh my god we're gonna die," came Foon's voice from beside us. Suddenly everyone started talking over each other as they began panicking. The Doctor began to try and quiet everyone with no success, I stepped up beside him then.

"Everyone be quiet!" I yelled with the most authoritative voice I could manage. Everyone practically snapped their mouths shut and just stared, I turned to the Doctor and gestured for him to speak.

"Thank you love, now, first things first. One we're gonna climb through this ship. B no two, we're gonna reach the bridge. Three or C we're gonna save the Titanic and coming in a very low 4 or D, or that very little i-v in brackets they use on footnotes," he began distractedly rambling and I jabbed my elbow into his side, "right then, follow me." With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me along the hallway until we were interrupted.

"Hold on," said the man who was already testing my patience, "who put you in charge? Who the hell are you anyway?" We both turned around hand in hand as the Doctor strode confidently towards the group. I could already tell this was going to be good.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old. And this is Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf. She destroyed the Dalek Emperor as well as an entire fleet of Daleks with a single sweep of her hand. We are the ones who are gonna save your lives and all 6 billion people on the planet below. Do you have a problem with that?" He finished and I just smiled. Everyone in the group was looking at us in awe, except for Rickston who was staring at me with fear in his eyes.

"No," was the only reply we received from him.

"In that case Allonsy." I just smiled and strode over to Rickston to have a bit of fun first. I stopped directly in front of him and stared right in his eyes.

"Tell me Mr. Slade are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" I asked and as I said those last words I could feel a bit of the power surge through me just to make my eyes glow golden. I heard him swallow and just smirked before turning and following after my husband before he got himself into trouble. I could hear the clack of Astrid's heals as she tried to catch up with us as well as the slower footsteps of the others as they followed behind us. I caught up with him and grabbed his hand in mine. He turned and smiled at me then frowned.

"Um, Rose, your eyes are glowing, it's just a bit. Barely noticeable but are you alright?" He asked looking nervous.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just whenever I say Bad Wolf, my eyes tend to glow. Well when I say it with a purpose anyway." I said he didn't reply but seemed unconvinced. I was sure there would be a full set of tests in the med-bay later, well once we got out of this mess.

 **We** reached the end of the hallway to find a large heavy door. The Doctor and I pushed it open with some difficulty since there was debris in front of it. We found ourselves in a large stair well, _perfect_ I thought to myself. Hopefully we would be able to get to the bridge from here since it didn't seem like a guest stairway. There was fallen railings, beams and other debris everywhere.

"Careful everyone, follow me," the Doctor said as he continued walking up the stairs, moving pieces of railing as he went.

"Rather ironic, but this is very much in the spirit of Christmas," Mr. Copper began, "it's a festival of violence. They say human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad, it's barbaric." He said and I had finally had enough.

"Ok stop, I've had enough of this. That's not true at all, that's basically the opposite of what Christmas is about. It's about peace and family and thanks giving. It's a time you spend with your loved ones and exchange gifts. Also, Turkey is not only a country but a large bird, we eat the bird for Christmas dinner, not the people from Turkey." I said as I felt myself begin to get more and more irritated about what he had been telling people about my home and its traditions.

"Calm down Rose," my husband told me as we reached a landing full of metal and fallen beams. As he crouched down I did the same beside him and helped lift a large sheet of metal revealing one of the gold host robots. "We've got a host, the strength of 10 men. If we can mend it we can use it to fix the rubble."

"We can di robotics, both of us." Morvin informed us gesturing between him and his wife.

"We work in the milk market back on Stoh, it all robot staff." Foon said nodding her head.

"See if you can get it working." The Doctor told them then looked up the rest of the flight, "let's have a look," then he started climbing more of the stairs. We soon came to a large wall of metal beams and other debris.

"It's blocked," I said eyeing my husband waiting for his next brilliant idea.

"So what do we do?" he asked and I could tell he was testing Astrid by the way he was side-eying her.

"We shift it," she said in a voice that was much too chipper.

"That's the attitude," he said with a grin at the young server, "Rickston, Mr. Copper, and you Bannakaffalatta. You know what, can I just call you Banna, it's gonna save a lot of time."

"No, Bannakaffalatta," said the small red spikey alien.

"Alright then Bannakaffalatta," he said and I snorted and thought, _not having that conversation would have saved a lot of time_ , and felt an irritated mental jab in return. Most of the time I was good about not voicing my thoughts across our marriage bond since we never had a use for it, but sometimes I forgot to shield my thoughts from it. "There's a gap in the middle, see if you can get through." He told the small red alien gesturing to a small gap. He fit through with ease and continued on to the other side.

"Easy, good," he said from the inside. Suddenly the ship began to shift and shake again and we were all thrown about as we heard the large pile of debris begin to shift.

"This whole thing could come crashing down at any minute," Rickston said as if we were stupid and didn't realize that little fact. I rolled my eyes that the man still thought it was a good idea to act like that towards us.

"Rickston, did you not get that message?" I asked him.

"What message?" he asked again as if I were an idiot for asking.

"Shut up and stop being a twat!" I shouted causing him to look completely taken aback. As if he had no clue why I would be irritated. I could hear the Doctor trying to hold in a laugh beside me.

"Bannakaffalatta made it!" We heard a shout from the other side pulling us back to the task at hand. I crouched down and looked at the size of the gap. I could probably just fit through crawling.

"I'm small enough, I can get through and help clear it from the other side for all of you." I said, then kissed the Doctor's cheek and began to crawl into the debris wall.

"Careful," he said his hand sliding down from where it had been resting on my back as I crawled away from him. It finally dropped off my backside as I crawled away from his reach and through the treacherous tunnel of debris.

"I can fit too, I'll help," I heard Astrid say and the sound of her dropping down to crawl.

"The thing is, how are Mr. and Mrs. Fatso gonna get through that gap," I heard Rickston say as I continued to crawl. I was tempted to turn around and crawl back to give him a Tyler slap, that might teach him some manners.

"Simple, we make it bigger so start," I heard the Doctor tell him. I finally reached the other side and saw Bannakaffalatta resting against a pipe. I turned around and began surveying this end of the debris wall as Astrid came through.

"I can clear it from this side, just tell me if it starts moving," I said and started picking up large sheets of metal.

"Bannakaffalatta what's wrong?" I heard Astrid ask and began turning around until I heard him shush her, figuring he didn't want to tell me. I just continued working as they had a whispered conversation. Only half noticing that I should not be able to move the things I was moving, also I wasn't straining my muscles doing it. I heard parts of their conversation, like that Bannakaffalatta was in fact a cyborg, I decided to store that information in case it was important later. I smiled as I picked up half of a metal beam and heard the end part of their conversation. Astrid walked back over to the wall where there was now a large opening, her mouth dropping open.

"Wow, how have you gotten all that done by yourself?" she asked.

"Oh, I didn't really realize how much I'd actually gotten done." I said practically frowning at the wall.

"What's going on in there?" I heard the Doctor ask through the wall of metal.

"We've cleared a lot," I told him picking up another piece of railing and putting it on top of the pile I had made.

"I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged," Astrid added. I giggled and we continued working to get more of a path cleared.

A few minutes later there was a commotion on the other side of the wall of debris. I could only make out a turn it off and other yelling. A few moments later Rickston came through looking panicked.

"Doctor! What's happening!" I shouted, "what's wrong! Someone tell me what's happening!" A few moments later Mr. Copper came through followed by Foon who got stuck for a moment. Whatever was happening on the other side was causing things to shift cause she should have been able to get through what I had cleared. As Mr. Copper and Astrid tried to pull her through I noticed a pull holding a metal beam up come loose and rushed forward to grab one end of the pole and bracing the other side on something.

"Rickston, help us," I shouted at the man. I could tell he saw that I couldn't move and chose to defy me even though he feared me.

"No" he said and then finally they pulled Foon through.

"Whats going on Mr. Copper?" I asked him as I continued to hold up the beam for Morvin and the Doctor.

"It's the host, they got it working and now it's trying to kill us," he told me as I saw Morvin heading towards the opening. I lifted the beam more as high as I could manage and heard the Doctor say something about I know we've just met as he tried to push Morvin through. Finally he pushed Morvin through the gap then he turned around and faced the approaching host.

"Come on Doctor, get through," I shouted as he moved closer to the murderous robot.

"Information override you will tell me the point of origin of your command structure," he shouted at the host which stopped momentarily.

"Information, deck 31," it said and then resumed its attack.

"Thank you," my husband shouted and then jumped through the gap. As the host tried to come through I pulled the pole out from under the beam and let it fall and crush the host.

"Doctor, are you okay?" I asked rushing over to him and checking him for injuries before wrapping him in a hug. He pulled away slightly only to grab my face and kiss me.

"I'm completely fine, come on let's go and find out what Deck 31 is." He said and grabbed my hand to continue on through the ship.

 **A/N:** Thank you for all the views, follows and favorites. Its so great that people want to follow me on this journey of writing and experience this story myself. This episode will be separated into 3 parts since its an hour ten minutes long instead of the normal 40-50 minutes. If you have suggestions or things leave a comment or p.m. me i love feedback.


	13. Chapter 13- Voyages End

**A/N:** Alright here's the last part of Voyage of the damned, its actually over 8000 words so i put chapter 13 into 2 parts. Hopefully as time goes on I will get better at doing rewrites. So as always Hope you like it and tell me if you like my little hint at Day of the Doctor and the War Doctor. So review, follow, favorite, I love the feedback.

 **Chapter 13 pt.1- Voyages End**

 **Voyage of the Damned part 3**

 **Rose POV**

We made it into some sort of maintenance room and the Doctor immediately ran over to the com's. "Mr. Frame are you still there?" He asked into the com system after connecting it to the bridge.

"Yes sir, but I've got Host outside. I've sealed the door," came the voice of the young man a few moments later.

"They've been programed to kill. Why would anyone do that?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"That's not the only problem though Doctor. I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means no one can get in. I'm sealed off, even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the bridge." The young man said sounding frightened.

"Yeah, right fine, one problem at a time," he told the mid-shipman. I elbowed him in the ribs and mumbled _rude_ to him. He winced a bit then continued on, "what's on Deck 31?"

"Uh, that's down below it's nothing, it's just the host storage deck, it's where we keep the robots." He stammered.

"Then whats that see that panel, black its registering nothing, no power, no heat, no life," the Doctor said zooming in on a blacked out panel on deck 31 on the scans of the ship.

"I've never seen it before," the midshipman replied.

"100% shielded, what's down there," he said staring intently at the screen.

"I'll try intensifying the scanner," Frame told him.

"Alright let me know if you find anything, and keep those engines going," he said before disconnecting the com and turning towards me. I smiled at him then saw Astrid approaching out of the corner of my eye and turned to her. She carried two plates of food in her hands and smiled as she approached.

"I saved you both some," she began, "you might be a Time Kind from Gallibrey and you might be some all powerful being. But you still need to eat, especially you since you've got a baby to feed once we get out of this mess." She finished and nodded towards me. I reached out and took one of the plates of food from her hand as the Doctor did the same thing. We all sat down on a metal ledge along the floor and started eating.

"So, you look good for 903," Astrid said quietly.

"You should see me in the mornings," he said jokingly, although someone who didn't know him wouldn't know he was joking. I just rolled my eyes because he has no idea of how that probably sounds to her.

"Oh I think I'll leave that to your wife," Astrid told him with a bright red blush coloring her cheeks. He just looks to me confused by what she means, when I heard footsteps approach from beside me. I turned to see Mr. Copper standing there.

"Doctor, Rose it must be well past midnight Earth time, Christmas day," he said with a nod. The Doctor thought for a minute then nodded and smiled.

"So it is Merry Christmas," he said with a bright smile at Mr. Copper and Astrid. Then turned to me, "Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas darling," I said then leaned in to give him a light kiss.

"This Christmas thing, what's it all about, really?" Astrid asked.

"Well, it's about a lot of different things, people celebrate for all different reasons," The Doctor said popping some food in his mouth.

"But if the planets waking up," Mr. Copper said suddenly, "can't we signal them. They could send up a rocket or something." He finished.

"They don't have spaceships," the Doctor told him furrowing his brow.

"No, I read about them. They have shuffles, space shuffles," he insisted.

"Mr. Copper, this degree in Earthnomics, Where's it from?" He asked setting the plate aside with his brows pinched together.

"Honestly?" Mr. Copper asked nervously.

"Just between us," my husband assured him gesturing to our small group.

"Mrs. Go-lightlys happy travelers university, and drycleaners," Mr. Copper confessed.

"Did you lie to the company to get the job?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I wasted my life on Stoh I was a traveling salesman, always on the road. And I reached a time I couldn't, with nothing to show for it, not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic," he explained.

"Mm, I suppose it is yeah," the Doctor agreed.

"How come you two know it so well?" Astrid asked us.

"A few years ago I became sort of, well, sort of homeless, and there was the Earth," the Doctor said and I reached over and squeezed his hand knowing the memory of what he had to do to his own planet was still painful.

"I was born there, it's my home," I told her simply.

"Thing is, if we survive this, there will be police and all sort of investigations. Now the minimum penalty for space laid fraud is 10 years in jail. I'm an old man, I won't survive 10 years." Mr. Copper added. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door and the Doctor hopped up pulling me with him.

"The Host!" He informed everyone, "Move, come on!" with that he pulled me along as he ran through the room. He found a door on the other side and opened it quickly and rushed through, but stopped when he saw. There was a ledge but the rest was open and you could see down into the nuclear storm of the engine. The only way across was metal that was probably just debris from the Meteoroid collision, it made a narrow bridge across with no railings.

"Is that the only way across?" Rickston asked.

"On the other hand it is a way across," the Doctor said positively.

"The engines are open," Astrid commented looking below.

"Nuclear storm drive, as soon as it stops the Titanic falls," He said watching the storm below us.

"That thing, it'll never take our weight," Morvin said gesturing between himself and Foon.

"That's why you're going last mate," Rickston told him.

"Oh I am so close to slapping you, so why don't you just shut up before I do," I snapped at the man, he looked at me wide eyed like he had no idea why I would want to do that to him and it only made me angrier.

"It's Nitrofene metal, its stronger than it looks," he told Morvin. "Rickston if she can slap anything like her mother I would shut up if I were you," he said without looking at the man.

"All the same." Morvin said as he began to walk toward the ledge, "Rickstons right me and Foon should go la-" he stepped on a weak spot on the ledge and it gave way beneath him. He screamed as he fell into the open engine below.

"Morvin!" Foon shouted as she watched her husband fall. The Doctor rushed over to make sure Foon didn't fall as well.

"I told you! I told you!" Rickston shouted at us, I just glared at him.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Mr. Copper yelled at the inconsiderate man.

"Bring him back!" Foon shouted to the Doctor who was holding her away from the edge of the platform. "Can't you bring him back? Bring him back Doctor!" She continued to shout at him.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he told her. I know how guilty it makes him feel when someone dies when we're trying to save everyone, even if it was an accident like this one.

"You promised me!" she shouted at him then.

"I know I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the Doctor said apologizing again. I needed to stop this before he felt completely responsible and the guilt kept eating away at him later. I walked over to the other side of her and crouched down next to her.

"Foon, it was an accident. There was a weak spot in the metal, none of us saw it. I'm so sorry, but we couldn't do anything. Especially since it all happened so fast," I said both to Foon and the Doctor. Trying to let them both know there was nothing any of us could have done. There was the sound of metal marching towards us then. I straightened and looked toward the still open doorway, every muscle in my body tensing.

"Doctor, I rather think that those things have got our scent," Mr. Copper called out standing next to the makeshift bridge with Rickston.

"I'm not waiting!" Rickston shouted then started nearly sprinting across the bridge before anyone could stop him.

"Careful! Take it slowly!" The Doctor shouted to Rickston who tripped up on the twisted metal. An explosion from the open engine bellow causes the whole room to shake and the makeshift bridge to shift. Rickston falls forward onto his face but manages to hold on.

"Vot help me!" Rickston shouted and I sat down next to a still crying Foon to try and console her. The Doctor walked toward the makeshift bridge untying him bowtie as he went.

"You're ok, step at a time, come on, you can do it." The Doctor told him watching as he continued to struggle to get back onto his feet. We could now hear the repetitive chant of kill coming our way with the metal footsteps.

"They're getting nearer," Mr. Copper stated a tremble in his voice.

"I'll seal us in," the Doctor said reaching into his coat pocket to retrieve his sonic. He soniced the door closed, probably deadlocking it so they couldn't get in.

"You're leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Copper asked.

"Never say trapped," I piped in from my spot crouched next to Foon.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed, "just think of it as inconveniently circumstanced," he had on his manic grin and I knew he was internally tearing himself apart.

"Oh," Mr. Copper muttered nodding slightly. I could feel the Doctor's stress building as he tried to think of a way to get out of this. I rarely needed to use our bond to communicate with him, but I knew if I didn't get him calm this situation wouldn't get resolved. I kept rubbing Foon's back as she cried and concentrated on the spot in the back of my mind that glowed a silverish-blue.

 _Doctor, please, calm down, if you don't you won't be able to think your way out of this._ I thought towards him and sent waves of calm and reassurance towards him. I could only feel frustration in return.

"I'm alright," I heard Rickston say from the world around me, all I could think was _no one cares_ , and felt the Doctors amusement when I accidentally projected that thought to him. _We will get out of this, and it isn't your fault. I know how you like to blame yourself for things that happen._ I thought to him.

 _I know love, I just can't stop thinking about Oliver we need to get through this and it keeps just sending more and more danger our way._ I heard his voice in my head saying as he continued to work.

I retreated from my thoughts and heard Foon speaking to Astrid on the other side of me, "I don't know, but maybe he's just unconscious." She said in a rushed voice. I just sighed and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Foon, but he's gone." I told her sadly, she began to sob again and wrapped me in a hug blubbering about how she can't live without him. It sounded all too familiar to nights I sat in my mum's arms in the parallel world crying to her that I couldn't live without the Doctor and couldn't raise his child without him. I let her cry for a few moments then pushed her back and looked into her eyes. "Listen to me, I know exactly how you feel. I know it sounds absolutely mad, but about a year ago now, I got trapped in a parallel universe. The Doctor he was able to get a message across and say goodbye, but he said it would be impossible for me to get back or to ever see him again. I had no idea how I was going to go on without him.

"Plus I was pregnant, he had no clue, when he said it would be impossible for him to ever see me again, I decided why tell him when he would never be able to see his child. Trapped in another universe pregnant with a half alien child, of a man who told me we weren't compatible so we wouldn't need protection. Somehow I managed to get back to my own universe though. My point is Foon, Morvin would want you to be happy like the Doctor told me to be when he thought I was trapped away from him forever." I told her quietly. She nodded and sniffled wiping tears away from her eyes.

"YES! Oh Yes! Who's good!" Rickston shouted obnoxiously startling Foon and I. I looked to see why he was shouting and saw that he had made it to the other side.

"Bannakaffalatta, you're next!" The Doctor shouted to the small red alien.

"Bannakaffalatta small!" He shouted and ran onto the makeshift bridge.

"Slowly!" The Doctor shouted to him and he immediately slowed down. There was banging on the other side of the door then, the host had caught up and were trying to get in.

"They've found us!" Mr. Copper shouted. The Doctor started toward where Foon, Astrid and I were sitting on the floor.

"Rose, Astrid, I need you to get across, right now," he said coming to a stop in front of us. Astrid got up and made her way over to the small bridge, I just stood and looked at him with my arms crossed.

"I'm not going without you Doctor," I told him.

"Rose, please, I need you safe, just go please," he pleaded with me.

"And I need you safe," I repeated his words back at him.

"I know Rose and I will be. I'll be right behind everyone else." He said and turned to Foon. I climbed onto the bridge behind Astrid and heard the Doctor tell Mr. Copper to start making his way behind us.

"Doctor, I will go once everyone else is across, there's too many people as it is. My weight would probably break it, just go Doctor I'll start once you're across." I heard Foon tell the Doctor and he reluctantly agreed.

"Doctor, the doors locked," Rickston shouted from the ledge. "Doctor, I can't open the door, we need that weird key thing of yours!" he continued shouting as we all tried to concentrate on not falling.

"Rickston, I'm coming as fast as I can so why don't you just shut it!" the Doctor shouted from the edge of the bridge. He takes another step and the makeshift bridge starts to creak.

"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta shouted from his spot near the end of the bridge.

"Oi! Don't get spikey with me, keep going!" The Doctor shot back at him. Astrid tripped and fell to her knees and there was another explosion from the engine bellow. The small bridge began to shift and sink with all of us still on it.

"It's gonna fall!" Astrid shouted as she began to panic.

"No, no it's settling, just settling Astrid. Keep going, you have to keep going," I told the panicking waitress. The banging of the host's trying to break through the door suddenly stopped. I straightened my muscles tensing ready to fight, run or both. I looked behind me to the Doctor who had straightened as well and was looking around.

"They've stopped," Astrid said sounding shocked.

"Go away?" Bannakaffalatta asked sounding confused but hopeful.

"But why would they give up?" the Doctor asked still looking around suspiciously.

"I don't think they would." I said to my husband.

"Never mind that keep coming!" Rickston shouted.

"Where have they gone, where are the hosts." The Doctor said getting disgruntled. A thought suddenly occurred to me as I thought of how high I had seen the room had gone. I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I believe," I said looking up and confirming my suspicions. "We forgot one important fact, angels have wings." Everyone else looked up to see the hosts descending from the levels above us floating through the air.

"Information, kill," said one of the golden angel robots and they all reached up removing their halo's.

"Arm yourselves! All of you!" The Doctor shouted as he picks up a broken pipe. I look down to see a twisted pipe sticking out of the makeshift bridge and reach down and break it off. I look over to see Astrid struggling to break off a piece of pipe and reach over and break it then hand it to her.

"Thanks," she said taking the pipe just as one of the hosts threw their halo at the Doctor and he hit it away with a loud thunk. The next halo came at me and I hit it as hard as I could with my broken off pipe. They started coming in rapid fire at that point, everyone swinging their pieces of pipe at the metal coming in from all directions. Suddenly I heard the Doctor scream and leaned to look at him.

"Doctor!" I shouted and saw he was holding onto his arm where one of the halo's had gotten him. There was a sharp pain in my side as one hit me across my hip bone and I let out a scream of pain. I heard Mr. Copper let out a cry of pain as one slashed into his abdomen. Astrid fell to her knees and began crying.

"I can't," she cried out looking at Bannakaffalatta who was still fighting.

"Bannakaffalatta stop!" the spikey red alien shouted throwing down the pipe. "Bannakaffalatta proud!" he yelled and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Bannakaffalatta cyborg!" He yelled and ripped open his shirt to reveal his entire torso was metal machinery. A pulse of electricity came from the machinery and all the hosts fell out of the air and plummeted into the engine. Except for one that landed at the beginning of the bridge. We all just stared wide eyed at the lack of projectiles flying towards us.

"Electromagnetic pulse, took out the robots," the Doctor said sounding stunned. "Oh Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant," he finished turning toward the mall red alien. I did the same just in time to hear his machinery start to beep, then watch him fall to the floor. Astrid gasped and rushed over to his side, I followed stepping around him so I was near the edge of the small bridge.

"He's used all his power!" Astrid shouted after looking him over.

"Did good?" He asked Astrid looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"You saved our lives," Astrid told him nodding with tears in her eyes.

"Bannakaffalatta happy," he told her with a faint smile.

"We can recharge you, get you to a power point and plug you in," Astrid said frantically.

"Too late," he breathed as he started to sound weaker and weaker.

"No but you've gotta get me that drink remember?" she said trying to smile, I just reached up and started rubbing her back. He let out an almost chuckle and shook his head slightly.

"Pretty girl," he muttered then his breath came out in a whoosh and he closed his eyes going still. Astrid let out a shakey breath and tears began falling from her eyes. I just continued to rub her back and looked up at the Doctor who was staring down not having moved from his spot on the bridge. He had all his walls up now and had a hard look on his face. Mr. Copper slowly approached and kneeled down on the other side of Bannakaffalatta's lifeless body.

"I'm sorry, forgive me," he said as he reached toward the machinery that made up the small aliens chest.

"Leave him alone!" Astrid shouted batting Mr. Coppers hands away. I just shushed her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her comfortingly.

"It's the EMP transmitter, he'd want us to use it." Mr. Copper told us reaching out to Bannakaffalatta's chest and unlocking a chamber in the middle. He pulled a long metal cylinder from it. "I used to sell these things, they's always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravan, good people," He continued. "But if we can recharge it, we can use it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all," he finished with a smile.

"Do you think?" Rickston asked from behind me. "Try telling him that," I already knew what he meant before I looked up. The Host that had landed on the bridge was beginning to pull itself off the ground.

"Information, reboot," The host said as it stood and looked like it was getting ready to attack.

"Use the EMP!" Rickston shouted. Seriously the man was an idiot.

"It's dead!" Mr. Copper shouted back. The Host started advancing then right toward the Doctor. I got up from my spot crouched near the ground. I walked up behind the Doctor ready to pull him away from the Host when he decided not to leave even though it was about to kill him.

"Hold on, hold on," the Doctor said to the robot rubbing the back of his neck as he thought. "Security protocol, 10, 666, ahh 21, 4, 5, 678," he said spouting off numbers faster and faster, I was starting to get exasperated that he didn't mention the obvious. "Um, I don't know 42." At this point the Host was only a foot away and beginning to raise it's hands to attack, I'd had enough.

"One!" I shouted and the Host lowered it's arms and straightened out.

"Information, state request," the Host said. I sighed in relief as did my husband.

"Nice one," he mumbled to me then looked to the Host, "good, right, you've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?" he asked the Host.

"Information, no witnesses," it stated mechanically.

"But this ships gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race has nothing to do with the Titanic, so that contravenes you orders yes?" he asked and I could feel his brain buzzing as he tried to figure this out.

"Information, incorrect," it answered.

"But why do you wanna destroy the Earth?" He asked his nose scrunching in confusion.

"Information, it is the plan," the Host stated.

"What plan?" He asked now sounding confused and frustrated.

"Information, protocal grants you only 3 questions, these three questions have been used," the Host said in response to his question. Well that was kind of obvious I thought to myself.

"Well you could have warned me," he said back with a scowl. I grabbed the back of his jacket cause I was sure what was going to happen next.

"Information, now you will die," the Host raised up it's metal halo preparing to use it. I started pulling the Doctor away from it when suddenly a rope encircles the Host. I look behind it to see Foon holding the end of her lasso.

"You're coming with me," she said to the robot. With that she took a deep breath then closed her eyes and jumped off the bridge pulling the host down with her.

"NO!" I shouted falling to my knees and reaching my hand out after her. I watched as she fell into the nuclear storm of the engine bellow and faintly realized the Doctor was kneeling next to me. He stood then and I could feel the anger and pain radiating from him.

"No More!" He said through gritted teeth. At those words I felt something awaken inside of me. My blood felt like it was fizzing, it almost felt like a weird adrenaline rush. I could see a war torn man with gray hair and a goatee, his eyes so tortured saying that same phrase. I was vaguely aware the Doctor had left already so I stood my body still buzzing and followed everyone else into the next room. I caught up in time to see the Doctor shoving a first aid kit in Mr. Copper's hands telling him he needed him fighting fit. He walked off with Astrid then the EMP transmitter in his hands. I walked over to help Mr. Copper tend to his wounds.

"So it seems you two aren't accompanying us to Reception One," Mr. Copper said as I moved his shirt out of the way to assess the large slice going through his abdomen.

"Oh, we aren't? Sorry I don't know I was behind everyone else. My guess is we're going to Deck 31 that's where the Host's orders are coming from so that's probably where whoever is behind this is." I told him wiping out his shallow slice with an antiseptic wipe. He was lucky it seemed to just be long, not deep.

"Um, Rose, your eyes, they seem to be glowing," Mr. Copper said sounding concerned.

"Oh, really," I said shocked and reached up then put my hand back by my side. "It's fine, it'll stop in a second. Happens all the time." I finished helping him clean out the wound and left him to dress it. I walked toward the Doctor and Astrid cleaning my hands off with a sanitizer wipe on the way.

"Sounds like you do this sort of thing all the time," I heard Astrid say as I came closer to them.

"Not by choice. All we do is travel, that's what we are, travelers." The Doctor said matter of factly.

"No tax, no bills, no boss." I said as I approached startling them, they both turned and looked at me, "Just the sky." I finished with a bright smile.

"I'm sort of unemployed now, you know," Astrid started nervously, "but that box it seems so small and you have a baby so maybe not. But, could I come?" she asked nervously, "like a stowaway," she added teasingly. I tensed at that, worried the Doctor would say yes and invite her right then. We had a one month old, we were still adjusting to being parents.

"Well why don't we see once we get through this," He told her and there was suddenly a large explosion, the whole corridor shook. The Doctor shot up and grabbed the Com device. "Mr. Frame are you still there?" he asked into the Microphone of the com system.

"It's the engines sir," Frame said getting right to the point, "final phase, there's nothing more I can do. We've only got eight minutes left." Eight minutes to save the world? I thought. We've done it in less.

"Don't worry I'll get there," he assured the young sailor.

"The bridge is sealed off," the Midshipman reminded him. Oh those of little faith, of course he hasn't even seen the Doctor in person.

"Yeah I'm working on it, I'll get there Mr. Frame, somehow," he told him then put the Com device away. "All charged up?" He asked and picked up the EMP transmitter. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward Mr. Copper. "Mr. Copper, look after her," he said pointing at Astrid. "Astrid, look after him," he told her pointing at Mr. Copper. Rickston ran back over then from wherever he had been, "Rickston, umm, look after yourself. We'll see you soon."

"See you later," Astrid said running up and hugging both of us.

"Of course," I told her and the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the hallway and over the makeshift bridge. We went into the stairwell and started heading down, back through the tunnel we had made. We had Hosts following behind us and we ran out of the stairwell into a kitchen only to be met by three hosts standing in front of us. I grabbed a pan sitting on a nearby counter ready to fight off the halo's of death. They began to close in around us and the Doctor put his hands up.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait security protocol one. Did you hear me, one ONE! Okay that gives me 3 questions, 3 questions to save my life, am I right?" He asked and I let my head drop forward, bringing my palm to it and shaking my head, seriously my husband is a brilliant man but sometimes he was so thick.

"Information, correct," one of the Host told him.

"No that wasn't one of them, I didn't mean it, that's not fair!" he shouted to the Host. "Can I start again?" Oh I am going to kill him when we get out of this.

"Information, no," The host said. He opened his mouth to start speaking again but I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me before he could.

"Seriously?!" I asked then clamped my hand over his mouth. "Okay, so you don't waste our third question, you're not allowed to talk until you have a good question to ask, got it?" I told him and he just nodded my wrist twisting at his head bobbed up and down.

 _So, not allowed to talk alright I'll just talk to you like this,_ he said into my mind. _So they've ben ordered to kill survivors, but wouldn't those include passengers or staff?_

 _Okay, and we're stowaways,_ I thought back smiling at him and I could feel his smile under my hand.

 _And what do they do with stowaways?_ He asked me then his smile growing under my hand.

 _They arrest them and take them to the highest authority,_ I thought releasing his mouth and dropping my hand to my side.

"So you have orders to kill survivors," he began pacing in front of the three Host standing in front of us, "that would include passengers or staff. We're neither, we're stowaways." He told them gesturing between the two of us. "Go ahead, scan us. I'm sure you have bio-records. No such people onboard, therefore we don't exist, therefore you can't kill us. But what do you do with stowaways? They should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of aurthority and I'm guessing that would be on Deck 31. Final question, am I right?" He finished with a large sweep of his arm and stopping back next to me.

"Information, correct," the Host said.

"Brilliant!" He said and put his hands up, "take us to your leader," he told the Host's. "I've always wanted to say that," he said glancing at me then elbowing me to drop the pan I was still holding and put my hands up as well.

"I'm married to a child," I said in a huff rolling my eyes and tossing the pan to the side. As the Host began to lead us away the Doctor looked at me and furrowed his brows.

"Your eyes are glowing again," he told me hesitantly.

"Still?" I asked reaching one hand up and touching my cheek.

"Still?" he asked back confused, "how long have they been doing it?"

"I think since Foon jumped off the bridge," I told him my face scrunching in confusion. I could still feel what felt almost like a supercharged adrenaline rush flowing through me. He just gave me a curious look then looked forward at the Host leading the way. I stayed tense and followed as well ready for the Host to attack at any moment.


	14. Chapter 14- Voyages end pt2

**Chapter 13 pt.2- Voyages End**

The Host's lead us into a large open room right next to the engines. "Wow, well, that is what you'd call a fixer upper," he said looking around the falling apart ship. "Well then host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours, who is it?" he asked the host that lead us here as he paced in circles. Once of the Host's pushes a large button and a door on a metal box slides open. "Oh, that's clever, an Omnistate Impact Chamber. Indestructible! You could survive anything in there," he said turning to me, "you could sit through a supernova, or a shipwreck." He continued then looked back at the box as the sound of machinery filled the air. "Only one person could have the power and the money to hide them on board like this," he said then began to imitate the advert we had seen all over the ship that evening, "and I should know, 'cause…."

"My name is Max," said a voice as a large box emerged from the chamber, I looked at it to see only the face of Max Capricorn as he smiled and his gold tooth twinkled.

"What the hell, it really does that?!" I shouted.

"Who are these people?" Max demanded of the hosts.

"I'm the Doctor, hello and this is my wife Rose," my husband said to the head in the life support machine.

"Hello," I said flatly with a small wave of my fingers and a tight smile.

"Information, stowaways," the Host supplied to Max who still looked confused.

"Wellll," the Doctor drawled.

"Kill them," Max stated and started rolling back toward his chamber.

"Oh, no no no," the Doctor said frantically as the Host's started closing in on us, "but you can't, not now. Come on Max, you're giving me so much good material!" He shouted all I could think was not again. "Like… how to get ahead in business. Do you see?" He said and I just pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. "Head? Head?" he said looking between Max and I.

"Seriously Doctor, don't make fun of someone threatening to kill us. Especially not when we're their captives." I said still shaking my head.

"The office joker," Max started wheeling toward the Doctor, "I like a funny man, no one's been funny with me in years."

"I can't think why." The Doctor told him.

"I can," I mumbled hopefully low enough he couldn't hear.

"176 years of running the company have taken their toll," Max said turning his head toward me.

"Yeah, but nice wheels." The Doctor told him shrugging.

"No, a life support system, in a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years, running the company by hologram." He said sadly before turning to the Host. "Host situation report," he demanded.

"Information, Titanic still in orbit," the Host supplied.

"Let me see," Max said wheeling forward practically running the Doctor over before he jumped out of the way. "We should have crashed by now, whats gone wrong? The engines are still running! They should have stopped!" He shouted from the edge looking down at the engine.

"But when they do the Earth gets roasted!" I shouted at the man beginning to feel more and more frustrated.

"Yeah, I don't understand, what's Earth got to do with it?" The Doctor asked.

"This interview is terminated," Max said as he started to roll back towards his chamber.

"No but hold on, wait!" He shouted stepping in front of the life support machine, "I can work it out, it's like a task. I'm your apprentice, just watch me." Max wheeled back interested and I just raised my eyebrows to see what my husband would come up with. "Bussiness is failing, then you wreck the ship, so that makes things even worse…" he began then paused, "Oh! Yes! No. Yes! The business isn't failing it's failed past tense!" He shouted ruffling his hair and making it wild.

"My own board voted me out." Max said and I spotted Astrid moving through the shadows. I moved over to stand next to the Doctor and tried to look like I was completely interested in what Max was saying. "They stabbed me in the back." He continued unnoticing of my distraction.

"Well, if you had a back," my husband said.

"Rude," I shot at him elbowing him in the ribs. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Astrid snuck through the room.

"So!" the Doctor said continuing his analysis, "you scupper the ship- wipe out any survivors, just in case anyone's rumbled you- and the board find their shares halved in value. Ohh, but that's not enough, no!" He continued manically as he began pacing. "'Cause if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet- outrage back home, scandal! The business is wiped out!" He shouted as he stopped pacing.

"And the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder." Max taunted rolling forward.

"While you stay there safe inside the impact chamber," the Doctor finished.

"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins, and enough off world accounts to retire to the beaches of Penhaxico 2. Where the ladies are very fond of metal, so they say," he finished with a wink at me and I had to suppress the urge to gag.

"So that's the plan," the Doctor seethed every bit the Oncoming Storm. "A business plan. A retirement plan! Two thousand people on this ship, six billion people underneath us, all of them slaughtered, and why? Because Max Capricorn's a looser!" he shouted taunting him at the end.

"I never loose!" Max shouted back at him.

"You can't even sink the Titanic!" I taunted him.

"Oh but I can little Rose, I can cancel the engines from here!" He said and alarms started to go off.

"You can't do this!" he shouted walking toward Max.

"Oh but I can Doctor," he taunted, "Host, hold them!" He ordered and a Host grabbed each of us by the arms. "Not so clever now Doctor. A shame we couldn't work together, you're rather good. All that banter, yet not a single word wasted. Such a pretty wife too. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling, the sky will burn, let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh and Host!" he said looking at the Host standing across from us, "Kill them!"

"Mr. Capricorn!" Astrid called out from where she was sitting in a forklift, "I resign," she said then put the forklift in gear and floored it, running into Mr. Capricorns life support machine. They clanged together, neither one able to get the upper hand. I saw the Host across from us remove its halo and suddenly my vision turned golden.

"Enough!" I shouted raising my hand, the last thing I saw was the Host dissolving in a cloud of golden light.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room to the sound of a panicked voice.

"There's nothing we can do, there's no power, the ship's going to fall," said the familiar sounding voice that I couldn't pinpoint.

"What's your first name?" I heard my husband's voice say then, oh, it was Midshipman Frame. We must have made it to the bridge somehow. I got up from my spot leaned up against a wall and stretched. I felt a sharp pain in my hip and remembered the large cut there. I walked toward the Doctor who was running around the controls.

"A-Alonso," the young man stuttered. I just smacked my forehead and shook my head.

"You're kidding me!" the Doctor shouted to him with a manic grin.

"Why?" Alonso asked sounding confused now.

"Oh no, here it comes," I said and both men jumped just now noticing I was no longer unconscious propped up against the wall.

"What?" the young man asked hesitantly.

"Something he's wanted to say for years," I told the midshipman flatly.

"Allons-y Alonso!" He shouted and began to turn the wheel. The ship lurches and alarms start going off, red lights flashing around the room and Alonso screaming. Something starts beeping on the control board and I rush over and hit a flashing button, one of the screens changes and it shows _impact zone_ and coordinates. The Doctor leans over from his space steering the ship and grimaces at the screen. He reaches over and picks up a nearby phone punching in a number, "hello, yes, could you get me Buckingham palace." My eyes bug out of my head when I hear those words but I can't help but thinking of course while he waits to be connected. "Listen to me, Security Code 771. Now get out of there!" He shouts as the Earth bellow comes into view, London and Buckingham palace getting closer and closer. Finally the ship starts to level out as the engines somehow turn back on and we begin to float away from Earth.

"Yes! Woo!" I shouted jumping up onto my husbands back then immediately letting go and letting myself fall to the floor when I feel another sharp pain in my hip. "How in the hell did you do that?" I asked him. He just walked over to where Alonso was sitting on the floor and slid down the wall to sit beside him.

"Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive. Unsinkable, that's me." He said with a small smile.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked him.

"Well, Astrid took care of Max, she pushed him over the edge, into the engine, but she fell too," he said sadly I let out a gasp and covered my mouth. We sat in sad silence for a few moments before the Doctor shouted, "teleport!" He jumped up and grabbed my hand then ran to the door, "She was wearing a teleport bracelet." He said running down the hallway.

"What?" I asked, but he didn't bother to answer, just kept running.

We entered reception one to find Rickston and Mr. Copper sitting on the floor.

"Rickston, sonic," he ordered and the man handed it over. "Mr. Copper, the teleports have they got an emergency setting?" he asked on his way to the teleport controls.

"I don't know, they should have," Mr. Copper answered.

"She fell Mr. Copper, she fell. What's the Emergency code?" he asked.

"Let me see," he said and started messing with the controls, while the Doctor sonicked open a panel on the bottom.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alonso asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing?" I echoed.

"We can bring her back," he supplied as if that was supposed to make perfect sense.

"If a passenger has an accident on shore leave, and their still wearing their teleport bracelet, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis… if we can just trigger the shift…" Mr. Copper explained.

"There," the Doctor said standing and flipping a switch on the podium. Astrid appeared in the middle of the room transparent and ghost like.

"I'm falling," the woman said to no one in particular.

"Only halfway there," the Doctor said pulling out a ball of wires and frantically sonicking them.

"I keep falling," Astrid said.

"Oh my god," I uttered close to tears for the poor woman.

"Feedback the molecule grid… Boost it with the restoration matrix," the Doctor mumbled frantically and the wires began sparking, "no, no, no. Need more phase containment," he continued beginning to get manic and frustrated.

"Doctor," Mr. Copper said trying to gain his attention.

"No, if I can just link up the surface suspension…" he continued.

"Doctor!" I shouted getting his attention. "She's gone! You need to stop," I said as tears began to come out of my eyes and rested my hand on his arm.

"No, Rose I just need to override the safety, I can do this. I can do it." He said manically.

"Doctor, Stop!" I shouted, the tears coming faster now, "just let her go!"

"I can do anything!" He shouted angrily kicking the podium.

"You need to calm down Doctor. This isn't your fault," I told him trying to stop my tears so I didn't make him feel worse.

"There's not enough left," Mr. Copper told him. "The system was too damaged. She's just atoms Doctor, an echo with a ghost of consciousness; she's stardust."

"Stop me falling," Astrid begged.

"Astrid Peth, citizen of Sto. The woman who looked up at the stars and dreamt of travelling. Now you can fly forever," he told her, then pointed his sonic at a porthole and opened it. "You're not falling Astrid, you're flying," he said as she turned to atoms and flew out the window into space.

 **About twenty minutes later**

"The engines are stablilized," Alonso said coming back into reception one. "I've sent the S.O.S. the rescue ships should be here within twenty minutes. They're digging out the records on Max Capricorn as well, should be quite the story."

"They'll want to talk to all of us I suppose?" Mr. Copper asked him.

"I should think so, yeah," he agreed with a nod of his head. Mr. Copper made his way to where we were standing by the teleport hand in hand, giving the engines a bit of time to charge up before we teleported back down to Earth.

"I think one or two inconvenient truths might come to light. Still it's my own fault, and ten years in jail is better than dying," Mr. Copper said leaning against a table next to us. Rickston approached then teary eyed.

"Doctor I never said thank you," he began wrapping the Doctor in a hug, "the funny thing is, I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash I sold all my shares. Transferred them to his rivals." He continued then smiled, "it's made me rich, what do you think of that," his vone rang before I could tell him what I thought of that and he answered it and walked away. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Of all the people to survive, He's not the one you would have chosen, is he?" Mr. Copper asked looking at us, I simply snorted. "But if you could choose. If you could decide who lives and who dies," he continued as I reached behind me and grabbed some teleport bracelets. I snapped one on my wrist then the Doctors who looked down at it and smiled then looked back to Mr. Copper, "that would make you a monster." He finished and we both looked at him and smiled.

"Mr. Copper," I started then paused, "I think you deserve," I continued reaching behind me, "one of these," I finished and held out one of the teleport bracelets. He smiled and grabbed the bracelet snapping it on his wrist quickly. Alonso stands as the Doctor moves to activate it, he flips the switch and turns back around in time to see Alonso salute him. The Doctor gives him a small salute as the three of us disappear in blue light.

When we land its late morning and we begin to walk through a field where we see the TARDIS on the other end.

"So Great Britain is part of Yooropee, and just across the British Channel, you've got Great France and Great Germany," Mr. Copper said as he followed us through the ash covered field, the Doctor and I hand in hand.

"No just France and Germany." I told him, "only Britain is great."

"And they're all at war with the continent of Hamerica?" he asked then.

"No, well not yet, you could argue that one," the Doctor said. "There she is," he said patting the TARDIS affectionately, "survive anything."

"So, I take it you'll be going?" Mr. Copper asked after a moment.

"Yeah, we've got to get to Oliver, we weren't planning on leaving him that long. I'm sure he's out of bottles," I said as I thought about it. I had packed extra just in case but not that much.

"And what about me? What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Give me that credit card," the Doctor said holding out his hand.

"It's only petty cash," Mr. Copper told him handing the piece of plastic over. "Spending money, all done by computer. I didn't really know the currency, I thought a million might cover it." He said nervously.

"A million pounds?" I choked out my eyebrows reaching my hairline.

"Enough for trinkets," Mr. Copper said uncertainly.

"Mr. Copper, a million pounds is worth fifty million credits," the Doctor told him.

"How much?!" Mr. Copper asked as if to make sure he heard correctly.

"Fifty million and fiftysix," the Doctor said nodding.

"I have money," Mr. Copper said shocked.

"Yes you have," I told him as the Doctor handed back the card.

"Oh my word. Oh my goodness me." Mr. Copper exclaimed as I turned to unlock the door. I went inside leaving the door open. I walked up the ramp to the console.

"Oh am I glad to see you," I told the TARDIS stroking the edge of the console before walking over and plopping down in the jump seat. I heard an overjoyed hum in the back of my mind.

A few moments later the Doctor entered the TARDIS with a small smile on his face. "Well you've made him happy," I said.

"Yes we have," he said as he walked up the ramp. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. He turned us around and pressed me against the console before kissing me passionately. After a minute or so he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "I am so sorry about tonight, it wasn't what I had planned at all Rose. Oh I was scared especially when you incinerated that Host and then went unconscious on me Rose. What happened?" he said.

"I honestly am not sure. I felt that building up for a while, then when that Host looked like it was going to hurt one of us, I just snapped. I don't remember anything after that." I told him.

"I know you were scared tonight Rose and I am so so sorry that I ruined our plans. I don't know how the shields got down, but at the same time, if we hadn't been there the whole planet would have been destroyed." He said.

"It's okay Doctor, I know, I love the adventure too. Let's just go get our son, okay?" I said rubbing my hand up and down his chest.

"We almost died tonight, if we had and left him alone, oh god Rose," he said and took in a shakey breath sounding on the verge of tears. He pulled me closer and hugged me for a few moments.

"I know Doctor, I thought about that a few times too. Let's just go get him okay? Spend some family time together in the vortex. I'm sure Jack and Ianto are exhausted by now, and I'm sure Oliver misses us." I told him he leaned back and smiled then released me and began piloting to Cardiff. When we landed I ran out into the hub, not caring about the pain in my side as I moved. I see Jack holding a crying Oliver looking extremely confused and a little irritated. I run up and take Oliver out of his arms and begin to rock and bounce him, trying to console him.

"Oh, my baby boy. I'm so sorry. What's the matter love. Are you hungry? Mommy will feed you once we're back in the TARDIS," I said quickly bouncing him gently and trying to calm him.

"What the hell happened to you guys. I tried calling you so many times Rose. What the hell?" Jack asked scowling at us.

"It's a long story Jack," my husband told him draping an arm around my soulders. "I'm assuming you saw the Titanic that almost crashed into Buckingham palace, I'm sure it was all over the news." He said.

"Yeah I figured it had something to do with that," Jack said rolling his eyes, "but why wouldn't your super phone work Rosie?" Jack asked me.

"They had up some communication blocker thing," I said distractedly still trying to calm Oliver down. "The TARDIS got separated from us when asteroids hit the ship and she fell down to Earth so we couldn't just hop in there and fly away."

"Rose, why don't you go get changed and feed him, I'll gather up his things and put them back on the TARDIS," the Doctor suggested.

"Okay, but don't forget his plushie or his rattle," I said then walked back onto the TARDIS. I made my way down the corridor to our room. I put a still crying Oliver down in a little cot in our room before going to get undressed. I reached behind myself to unzip my ruined evening dress, then pulled off my also ruined blood soaked knickers. Then peeled off the strapless bra I'd been wearing. I put on a nursing bra, a tank top, and carefully put a pair of shorts over my still bleeding hip. I picked up Oliver and sat down in an armchair and proceeded to nurse him. I hear footsteps coming into the room a few minutes later and look over to see the Doctor staring at my blood soaked knickers.

"I should probably stitch that up," he said without looking at me.

"Okay," I agreed quietly, "just as soon as I finish feeding him, then we'll go watch a movie or something," I told him as he moved closer and just watched me.

"You know, you feeding our son may just be the second most beautiful thing in the universe," he told me with one of his lopsided grins.

"Yeah? What's the first?" I asked raising a curious eyebrow. There are suddenly images of me very nude stretched out beneath the Doctor in my mind and I can feel my face heating up but I smile.

"That is the most beautiful thing in the universe," he said, "but only when it's with me." He added.

"Only you," I agreed smiling at him. Oliver turned away from me then and I reached up and refastened my nursing bra. The Doctor came over and took him from me carrying him toward the door. I got up carefully and followed him to the med bay.

About twenty minutes later I was all stitched up and the three of us were laying reclined on the couch. We had turned on a movie but I wasn't paying attention to it. I had Oliver laying across my stomach and the Doctor had his nose burrowed in the top of my head and his hand playing with my hair. His other hand was resting on Oliver's back. I just sighed knowing I was content on staying there with my family for hours.


	15. Chapter 15- Barcelona

**A/N:** Sorry this Chapter took so long. As you may be able to tell in this chapter our little time traveling family visits the planet Barcelona and Rose and the Doctor take a trip down memory lane. So I'm thinking about skipping some time for our little family and starting my series 4 rewrite, what do you think? How much time should I skip, let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 15- Barcelona**

 **Rose POV**

I woke up the next 'morning' to the TARDIS chiming in my head, which meant Oliver was awake, or the Doctor had hurt himself tinkering again. I sighed and rolled onto my back letting my arm flop down across the other side of the bed. Instead of coming into contact with cold sheets my hand smacked down onto the Doctors bare chest. He jumped a bit in his sleep but other than that he just grumbled and continued sleeping. I smiled and pulled myself out of bed as silently as I could, I shoved my feet into my slippers and made my way to the door. I walked across the corridor and into Oliver's room.

When I opened the door I saw the star projections zoomed in and moving around, showing him different galaxies and constellations. I left the light switch off and used the glow of the projections to navigate my way across the room. I pulled him out of the crib and went directly to the changing table. As I changed him I saw him looking at the stars and constellations in wonder. After I finished changing his nappy I cradled him in my arms to go to the kitchen. When I turned around the light flicked on and I saw the Doctor standing in the doorway wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms. His hair was sticking every direction, but that was no different from normal and his eyes were only half open.

"You look tired," I said smirking as I walked toward him.

"Well I turned over to cuddle up to you and you were gone," he grumbled and pulled me into a hug.

"Careful, don't squish Oliver," I told him. He released me then scooped Oliver out of my arms. He cradled him against his chest, then leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Good morning," he said with a groggy smile.

"Morning," I replied with a bright smile. "Come on, let's get some breakfast," I said walking out of the room and towards the kitchen. I walked in and the kettle was already on, so I opened the fridge inspecting the contents for what to make for breakfast. I decided to make banana pancakes since it was the Doctor's favorite breakfast. I went to the pantry and bent down to grab the flour and winced when it pulled at the stitches in my hip, I quickly picked it up and straightened before it caused them to tear. I put the flour down on the counter and went about grabbing the rest of what I needed. I heard the Doctor enter a moment later cooing at Oliver as he played with his sonic screwdriver shaped rattle.

"What are you making love?" he asked me as I put the dry ingredients together in a bowl.

"Your favorite," I said with a smile looking at him for only a few seconds.

"Yeah? Do you want to wait till you're done cooking and feed Oliver, or do you want me to give him a bottle right now?" He asked me as I continued preparing the pancake mix.

"He's fine for a little longer I'll feed him when we're done eating," I told him and he went right back to cooing at the one month old in his arms.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked after a few minutes as I finished mixing the batter.

"Not sure, do you wanna stay in the TARDIS, or do you wanna go somewhere?" he asked me as I put the first pancakes onto the griddle pan.

"Ohh, what about Barcelona? The planet, not the city," I asked, we had eventually gone to Barcelona shortly after our encounter with Queen Victoria and the werewolf (a.k.a. Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform) it had been amazing, until Mickey had called about the strange happenings at a local school.

"Sure, why not. Just have to find a safe time frame and all that, no revolutions or invasions or anything." He agreed as he lightly tickled Oliver's belly. I flipped the pancakes over and continued cooking as the Doctor continued to play with Oliver.

I had stacked the pancakes onto a plate and once I was finished preparing them set them down onto the table along with a plate for each of us. I prepared our tea as the Doctor put Oliver in a bouncy seat on the floor. He grabbed syrup and butter and put them on the table. I put the mugs of tea on the table and plopped two pancakes down on my plate the Doctor was already halfway done with one so I figured they were good as I started on my first one. We ate in comfortable silence except for the sound of Oliver gurgling and whacking at the different things hanging above his head in the bouncy seat.

"So, do you want to bring a stroller or do you want to do that little sling you do a lot?" The Doctor asked as he put yet another banana pancake onto his plate.

"Probably the stroller, it'll be easier, plus we aren't planning on running around and I'm sure after yesterday, the TARDIS will make sure we get there during a safe time period," I said the last part to the ceiling and received a hum that felt like, _sorry but who else would have saved the planet, I had to take the shields down_. There was also the feeling of a promise for today to be relaxing. In all honesty I was loving my stronger bond to the TARDIS, I could practically carry on a conversation with the old girl now, being able to tell exactly what each hum and warm feeling meant.

I finished my breakfast and unbuckled Oliver from the bouncy seat, picking him up and sitting back down to feed him. He latched on and I stroked the side of his head as he had his breakfast. I brushed his temple almost accidently and felt his happiness and contentment. He turned his head away and I fixed my top standing up and looking over at my husband who was collecting the dirty dishes and putting them in the sink.

"I've got to shower and get ready, what about you?" I asked him when he turned and leaned against the counter smiling down at me.

"Yeah, me too, I probably need a shower," was his reply.

"Come on then," I said standing with Oliver and walking out of the kitchen into the corridor. I walked down to our room and entered with the Doctor following close behind, I laid Oliver down in a small bassinet that was near an arm chair at the foot of our bed and handed him his rattle. With a kiss to his forehead I turned and entered the bathroom knowing the TARDIS would let me know if anything was wrong.

When I finished showering I walked out of the en suite wrapped in a fluffy towel and over to my chest of drawers. I pulled open the bottom drawer and found a one piece bathing suit to wear under my clothes. It was hot pink and backless. I went into my closet then in search of clothes to wear and decided on a white V-neck t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. I pulled on the swim suit, then the t-shirt and shorts over it. I walked out to my vanity table and quickly brushed my hair then went over to the bassinet and picked up Oliver to get him dressed.

He gurgled happily at me as I carried him across the corridor to his bedroom. I went to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of tan shorts and a light blue onesie that would match his eyes. I laid him down on the changing table and began taking off his pajamas. I pulled on the onesie and snapped the bottom then pulled the shorts over it. I picked him back up and went back to my own room I pressed another kiss to his forehead and placed him under the play mat next to my vanity. He immediately reached for the little animals hanging above his head. I smiled watching him as I sat down.

I quickly applied eyeliner and mascara then went into the bathroom to dry my hair. I avoided doing anything with it really since Barcelona had been windy the last time we had been there. I walked back out and picked up Oliver to pack things we would need for him. I grabbed a small rucksack that the Doctor had upgraded for me so it was bigger on the inside. I put in nappies, his rattle and plush, baby sunscreen, and a tiny pair of sunglasses. As an after though I grabbed a small cotton blanket to use to cover myself when I fed him. I slung on the bag and picked Oliver up out of his crib. I went across to our room and grabbed a beach blanket and towel out of the bottom drawer also shoving them in the bag and headed towards the console room.

The Doctor was there in his brown pinstripe pants and a dark blue oxford with his sleeves rolled up and collar unbuttoned plus his normal converse, he was setting up the stroller with the carrier that snapped into it. I watched smiling as he struggled to get it all secured, finally it snapped into place and he tugged the carrier just to make sure.

"There we go, all tied down, safe and secure." He said with a smile. I walked up to him and patted his cheek as I kissed the other. I pushed my foot down on the wheel lock and looked back up at his sheepish smile as I set Oliver down into the carrier and buckled him in. "Ready for an adventure?" He asked heading over to the console and grinning. I grabbed hold of the stroller in case we were tossed about so it wouldn't tip and the Doctor grabbed a pair of sunglasses off the console and tossed them to me. I caught them and hung them on the collar of my shirt until I had a free hand. He began turning knobs, pushing button and typing in commands and the console came to life. He flipped the materialization lever and the time rotor began to chug and whir as we landed.

"Alright Rose Tyler allons-y," the Doctor said practically skipping over to me he grabbed the handle of the stroller and went to push it and it didn't budge, I began laughing and he gave me an embarrassed look as he unlocked the wheels then began to push it around the console and down the ramp. I went down and pulled open the door, going out in front of them and lifted the stroller over the doorjamb.

I looked out the alleyway we had landed in to see people walking leisurely along the sidewalks of the city we had landed in. I could smell salt water and something similar to the smell of palm trees in the air and I walked backwards so I was next to the Doctor and grabbed his hand. We each grabbed one side of the stroller with our free hands and headed out of the alley way. We stopped at the edge and looked around blinking in the now bright sunlight that wasn't being blocked by buildings Oliver gave an unhappy grunt and I looked down at hit squinting face, I reached into the rucksack I had tucked into the underside of the stroller and pulled out the sunglasses putting them on his face and the strap behind his head.

"So, where do you want to go, shops or the beach?" The Doctor asked smiling at the tiny pair of sunglasses on the tiny time tot.

"How about we go down toward the beach and see what's down there. Then we can come back up this way closer to lunch time," I suggested smelling the saltwater breeze. I pushed the stroller out onto the sidewalk and toward the sound of crashing waves the Doctor following with an arm around my waist. I looked down at the infant in the carrier and was hit with the disbelief that this was real again. "You know I never thought we would be having this adventure. It was something I figured you wouldn't want or couldn't have. So I had accepted that I would never have it when I fell for you and knew I would never willingly leave you, but here we are, and I honestly couldn't be happier," I said looking up at him, his eyes looked a little damp but I'm sure he wouldn't admit it.

"I love you," was his response as he kissed my temple and we continued walking down the sidewalk. It may not have been the city in Spain, but the planet Barcelona had a very Mediterranean vibe to it. From the architecture, to the climate it had a large Mediterranean influence everywhere. An older woman walking one of the famous nose-less dogs on a leash was walking the opposite direction on the sidewalk and she smiled as she got closer.

We kept going down the sidewalk until we came to a beach, there was a small play scape in the sand and people laying around in the sand or swimming in the water as well as joggers or walkers on the sidewalk that went along the beach.

"Let's go find a quiet spot to lay down on the beach," I suggested and turned the stroller down the sidewalk, we walked until we were past the heavy groups of people and found a relatively quiet spot on the sand. The Doctor unzipped the rucksack and pulled out the beach blanket laying it in the sand. I unclipped the carrier from the stroller and put it on the blanket. He picked up the stroller and set it next to our spot in the sand.

I sat down on the blanket and pulled the sun visor over Oliver's carrier. The Doctor sat down next to me and pulled a book out of his pocket. I laid down letting the sun warm my skin and let out a please moan-like hum.

"This is nice," I murmured grabbing my sunglasses off the collar of my shirt and popping them on my nose. I felt the sand shift under the blanket pushing some toward my arm and I figured the Doctor was laying down next to me. Our little reward after saving a planet, sun and sand and the sound of waves crashing on the shore, a sleeping time tot next to me it was perfect.

We laid there for probably an hour before Oliver woke up and started crying. I unbuckled him and picked him up out of the carrier to change his nappy. I finished and laid him down on the beach blanket and he reached up for my hand as I pulled them away. I held out my finger and he grabbed it giving me a tingling feeling in my mind that I now knew was a telepathic connection. I smiled at him sitting up onto my knees and he smiled open mouthed, all gums, and gave a loud cheery squeal. I heard the Doctors book close and felt him sit up next to me. I heard the zip of the rucksack and then the sound of his rattle as the Doctor held it out in front of his hand that wasn't grasping my finger. He grabbed it and began moving his arm up and down in jerking motions then he squealed happily and began sucking on the end of it. I just smiled wider and giggled at the adorable sight before me.

"He's so perfect," I said quietly as he continued sucking on the end of the rattle and tugging on my finger. "I still have a hard time wrapping my head around it and we've been doing this for a month already."

"I know, sadly these day's won't last forever. It will fly by and suddenly he'll be grown. I just hope I don't blink and miss it." He said from beside me, I didn't even want to think about Oliver being big, I just wanted to take it day by day. Enjoy it while it was here, especially since it seemed like he was noticeably growing every day. Oliver pulled the rattle out of his mouth and released his grip on it making it fall onto his chest, he scowled at the feeling and tried to lift his head up to look at it, making grunting noises when he couldn't see what had caused that. We both laughed at that and I lifted Oliver up off the blanket and moved to the edge sitting him up against me so he could see the sand and the ocean.

"It's weird to think if I hadn't looked into the heart of the TARDIS or absorbed the time vortex he wouldn't be here," I mumbled, it was just a thought that occurred to me once in a while. Me looking into the heart of the TARDIS was what made it possible for my DNA to be compatible with the Doctor's.

"If you hadn't looked into the heart of the TARDIS and came back, _I_ wouldn't be here," was his reply. Oliver just kept happily rubbing his feet in the sand.

"Oh, yeah I guess that's true," I murmured as I tried to think of a turning point where we could still be here, well maybe differently in our relationship but without Oliver. "If you hadn't invited Mickey along or snogged Reinette," I thought aloud.

"Yeah, I remember after we left that space ship you wouldn't talk to me. For twenty six hours and thirty seven minutes, you wouldn't talk to me. I couldn't even find you. I finally gave up and went into the console room, nothing even needed to be fixed, I just didn't want to do anything else. When you came into the console room you walked straight up to me and snogged me senseless." I looked over and he had a far off look with a faint smile on his face as he thought about that night. I thought about the many after that of sitting in the library or the media room snogging or cuddling, we hadn't done more than that until after Mickey had decided to stay behind in the parallel universe and I had stayed with my mum mourning the loss of my friend.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" I asked him tucking my bangs behind my ear when they fell into my face.

"Yeah, I do, honestly I wanted to kiss you so bad. I wasn't sure how you felt though it was only about a month after my regeneration. We flirted though, it was fun." He said leaning back and staring out at the horizon.

"Yeah it was, I made you go shopping. I got that one shirt that you hated, why did you not like it by the way it was a cute shirt?" I asked.

"Oh, I loved it, I just didn't want anyone else to see you in it. It looked great on you it really did especially since you had a bit of color, it showed it off more." I just looked back at him and smirked at the look on his face and how jealous he was thinking I would wear something like that to show off to other guys.

"Oh, I knew that, I saw the look on your face when I came out of the changing rooms. I thought your eyes may actually pop out of your head, or your jaw would detach and fall on the ground." I laughed at the blush on his face then and had to remember I was holding Oliver in my lap.

"Well it's not my fault. It was all tight and short, and I have never seen a shirt that shows so much cleavage in all my 900 years," I held my breath to try and keep from laughing at his flustered explanation because sometimes I'm pretty sure he forgets we're married, he has seen me naked more times that I care to keep track of and we have a child together.

"So is this the same area we came to before or is it a different country? I know it's definitely not the same city." I said changing the subject.

"No, not the same city, but not too far away either. Just a little ways North up the coast." He replied pointing down the beach.

We sat for another hour playing with Oliver and laying in the sun. We reminisced about the past and talked about what the future might hold for our time traveling family. We decided it was finally time to pack up and head back into town. The Doctor carried the stroller to the sidewalk while I strapped Oliver into the carrier. I picked it up and snapped it onto the stroller after making sure the wheel locks were in place and waited as the Doctor packed up the toys we had unpacked over the last hour and beach blanket. The Doctor took the stroller as we made our way up the sidewalk back towards town. In the window of a shop I spotted a small picture frame that had Barcelona printed on it and quickly grabbed the Doctor's attention.

"Doctor, we should get that and put it in Oliver's room," I said poking his arm and gesturing to the frame in the window. He looked at it for a moment, then furrowed his brow and looked down at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well you took those pictures on the beach and the walls are all bare right now, it would be cute, his first real trip in the TARDIS, other than just going to eat or visiting Jack." I said already picturing the perfect spot on the wall for it and possibly more in the future.

"Alright, I guess, let's go," he agreed turning the stroller toward the shop door. We entered the shop and there was an elderly woman rearranging glass jars with sand, seashells and bits or coral on a shelf. In the back corner there was a small nose-less dog sleeping on a fluffy dog bed. I scanned the different shelves and tables cluttering the shop for what I came in here for and spotted it on a shelf on the wall opposite of me.

"Hello, looking for anything specific?" the elderly woman asked in a voice that I knew well from working as a shop attendant. She stepped off the small stool she had been on and moved towards us with surprising grace for a woman her age. "Oh my, hello there aren't you a cute little thing," she cooed when she stopped next to us looking down at the curious blue eyes of the time tot. "How old is he, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, he's one month," I smiled moving away from the door in case someone else tried to enter.

"Oh my, he's a big boy," she cooed at him. "So how may I help you?" she asked looking back at us.

"I saw the picture frame in the window, and wanted to get it." I told the elderly woman pointing towards the shelf where the frames were lined up. I started moving towards it but the woman hustled over and grabbed one off the shelf before I could take three steps.

"Anything else you want?" She asked with a wide smile I was wondering if she was an eager shop owner or an employee that worked on commission.

"Nope, that's it thanks though," the Doctor said moving toward the counter at the back of the shop. She walked behind the counter and began ringing up the object on a small touch screen.

"That'll be 80 credits," the woman said with a smile and held out her palm expectantly. The Doctor shoved his hand into his trouser pockets and dug around for a moment before pulling out the long silver credit stick. He handed it over to the woman. She plugged it into a slot in the monitor and handed it back a moment later.

"Thank you, just let me wrap this up for you quickly," she said and it took her about ten seconds to have the frame wrapped in tissue paper and in a bag, handing it to me over the counter. "Have a wonderful day," she smiled.

"You too," I said putting the bag in the bottom of the stroller as we turned to go back out the door. The door swung closed behind us and Oliver began to fuss. "Oh, he's probably hungry by now," I said looking around.

"Well it is lunch time, how about we go to that little café up there for lunch, you can feed him while we wait for our food," the Doctor suggested pointing down the sidewalk where there were tables and chairs and a few groups of people gathered.

"Okay, sounds good," I said and he took the stroller from me and I quickly grabbed the rucksack from the stroller. I opened it and dug out the small cotton blanket as we walked, putting it on Oliver in his carrier, then zipping the rucksack and putting it back. We were immediately seated outside near the black metal fencing separating the outdoor seating from the sidewalk. I unbuckled Oliver from the carrier and lifted him into my arms maneuvering him, my t-shirt and the blanket so I could feed him. Finally I got him situated and he latched on. I looked over the single page menu and noticed my favorite, the _Earth Specialty_ Fish and Chips. It had been a while since I had had any so I sat back and waited for our waitress to come and take our order, gently rocking Oliver back and forth.

We ordered our food and sat back looking around at the scenery. Oliver turned his head away telling me he was finished and I fixed my top before tossing the blanket into the carrier and adjusting him so he was comfortable in my arms. I looked back up and noticed my husband staring at me and smiling making me blush.

"You want to see him?" I asked lightly bouncing Oliver in my arms. He just stood and scooped him up out of my arms and sat back in his chair already cooing and playing with him. If I had ever thought about the Doctor being a parent I never imagined it would come this naturally to him. Of course I always had to remind myself that he had done all of this before, although from what he told me he hadn't been this involved. There was so much happiness in his eyes it made my heart overflow with joy. We ate our lunches then made our way back to the TARDIS having had enough sun for the day.

The Doctor set the camera down on the console and I unbuckled Oliver from his carrier. I grabbed the rucksack and headed down the corridor to put the things away. I laid the now napping time tot down in his crib and began unpacking the unused nappies and everything else, putting it back where it belonged. I heard footsteps in the hall from the open door and turned in time to see the Doctor holding the picture frame we had bought in his hand. I smiled at him putting the rucksack where it belonged.

"So I had the TARDIS print out one of the pictured I took," he said rubbing the back of his neck and handing me the frame. I took it and looked down at the photograph. It was of me sitting with Oliver on my lap, kicking his little feet in the sand, I was looking down at him and smiling, I didn't even know he had still had the camera out.

"Oh, I love it," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. His hands rested on the small of my back and his thumbs were rubbing up and down making me shiver. He rested his forehead against mine when I broke the kiss staring into my eyes. "Let's hang this up and let him nap, I'm sure we can find something to do," I said pulling away and giving him my best tongue in teeth smile. I turned around and saw a little hook on the wall right where I had wanted to put the photograph. I sent a mental thank you to the TARDIS and quietly walked over to the wall hanging up the picture as silently as I could. I went to turn around but was suddenly scooped up from behind, I almost let out a shriek but there were lips over mine before I could I giggled quietly as the Doctor carried me out of Oliver's room and across the hall.


	16. Chapter 16- Fast Forward

**A/N:** I know, this chapter is short but sweet, it just lets you know how Oliver was developing over the time we are skipping to get into series 4, which will start with the next chapter so be on the lookout for that (YAY Donna). This lets you see some big and small milestones they've had with him so I hope you enjoy and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. As always, leave a comment, and favorite and follow if you like it.

 **Chapter 16- Fast Forward**

 **One Month Later Oliver 2 months old**

Oliver has kept growing like crazy over the last month as we've hopped about the universe. From what I've seen from younger cousins or babies around the estate while I was growing up he's just a bit smaller than a 4 month old human. He constantly babbles gibberish, especially when we're in the console room, and will sit up on the sofa. He tells me what he needs through his touch telepathy too. Sometimes at night when I leave the door open, I can hear the Doctor talking to him in Gallifreyan, I don't know if he's telling him stories or teaching him Gallifreyan history or something and I don't want to ask, that's his special time with Oliver and I love it.

 **Oliver 3 Months Old**

Another month has flown past and now Oliver is just a little bit bigger than an average 5 month old human. He loves to roll around on the floor all the time. As his telepathy has gotten stronger and as our connection to him grows he can call to us telepathically instead of crying out loud when he needs something. When we are in the console room he loves to watch the time rotor he even makes little noises like he's talking to the TARDIS. The Doctor says he can start trying baby food soon and the best part of having a machine that travels through time and space is he can have it from anywhere and anywhen. He has also started a habit of pulling on hair too, which is not so great, well hair and the Doctors ears probably because he sees the Doctor do it.

 **Oliver 4 Months Old**

Another month and a lot more growing, we went and visited Martha and Jack the other day, they thought he was already over 6 months old, said he looked like he was nearly 7 months. He acts like it too, he's trying to talk, he hasn't said anything clearly yet but he tries. He's also started dragging himself around on his tummy, although not quite crawling yet. He's also figured out how to sit himself up. Today we went and introduced him to Sarah Jane, she was surprised to see me evidently she and the Doctor had run into each other not to long after I'd been trapped in the parallel universe. She has a boy now too, well he's adopted and 14 but he loves Oliver and he's so kind. She was shocked about Oliver too although I don't think it was that big of a surprise. Tomorrow he say's we're going to visit another old friend, someone named Alistar, says he spent a lot of time with him through quite a few regenerations.

 **Oliver 5 Months Old**

This last month has been a big month, not so much in growth but in everything else. He's around the size of an 8 month old though. He's finally talking, saying mama and dada, when he said dada the Doctor's smile was so big I thought his face was gonna split in half. Oliver has finally figured out crawling and he literally gets into anything low enough for him to reach.

 **Oliver 6 Months Old**

Another month and his growing his still slowing down, he's around the size of a 9 month old human. He loves to talk, even if it's just babbling still, he talks to his toys, the TARDIS, everything and everyone we meet. The Doctor says he even knows a couple of Gallifreyan words. He scoots around now, he finds it more convenient that crawling so he can carry things in his hands. He's started trying to pull himself up on furniture but he almost always falls, so standing and walking probably will be another month or two. His newest favorite thing to do is play peekaboo. Sadly he's been cranky lately and I feel teeth are in our near future.


	17. Chapter 17- Teething and Trouble

**A/N:** Hey y'all sorry this took SOOOOO long to do, I have been having some inspiration trouble lately, and not just on this. On my other fanfic AND my novel (which is something I hope one day in the near future will be a source of income soo that's not good, lol). Luckily this week the writers block has finally decided to banish itself from my brain so here is the beginning of my S4 rewrite. This is part one of S4 Ep2 Partners in Crime. As always, leave a kudos or a review, preferably both, and if you like it and want to be notified when I post a new chapter don't forget to subscribe.

Sadly I do not own Doctor Who (even if it was my birthday wish (stupid faulty candles)) I own a Doctor who tea pot and a set of TARDIS string light (among other things), but sadly this gives me no rights to the show. All recognizable dialogue is the property of the BBC.

 **Chapter 17- Teething and Trouble**

 **Rose POV**

I'm sitting at the table, trying to feed a _very cranky_ Gallifreyan infant his breakfast. I'm lucky I didn't need as much sleep as I used to and that my husband only slept about twice in a week. Oliver is teething, making a six month old who has never been ill or had a fever suddenly spike in temperature and be put in obvious pain. I give up and put the lid back on the baby food container I had been trying to feed him and went to the freezer pulling out the frozen baby food popsicles I had made last night, we had been at a store on Earth and I saw this little thing to make perfect baby sized popsicles. They all seemed to be holding together quite nicely, so I popped one out of the container and took it over to him.

I sat down in my chair and held the popsicle in front of his lips, he slowly leaned forward and put his mouth around it, then pushed it away with his tongue, sat back and grabbed it out of my hand. He wrapped his little lips around it and sent me a telepathic _'cold'_ as he gummed at the frozen banana baby food.

"Yes baby boy, it is cold, does that feel better," I said smoothing down the mess of hair on the top of his head _'good'_ was what I received in response. He continued to gnaw on the frozen food with his gums and I got up to make my own breakfast as well as some for the Doctor. I could feel as Oliver's mood improved, since he was still too young to put up shields, his telepathic abilities amazed me, but we had to be careful to not go to any planets with other telepathic species until he was old enough to put up his shields.

I had grabbed out all the ingredients and started the pan to warm up while I prepped and was whisking eggs in a mixing bowl. I grabbed a slice of bread and after soaking it in egg plopped it into the warm pan. I grabbed a banana and peeled it and began slicing it, halfway through I stopped to flip over the French toast then finished slicing it. I continued on until I had made six pieces just as I heard footsteps entering the kitchen.

"I made French toast," I said as I grabbed two slices, covering them in the sliced banana and went to sit down. I looked over at Oliver who was now playing with the melted baby food on his highchair tray. I thought about how odd it was as I put syrup on my banana covered French toast, how even though I was no longer pregnant I still craved bananas; and no I'm not pregnant now, after Oliver was born the Doctor had put an implant in his arm that made him infertile for as long as he had it in. The Doctor chuckled and went to the counter to get his own plate of breakfast and sat down next to me.

"It's so good to see him not completely stressed and distraught," the Doctor said nodding toward Oliver, who still had relief coming off of him in waves. "What did you do to help him?" He asked me after a moment.

"It is nice, I froze some baby food into little popsicles, I just hope when he's done with this he won't expect that all the time," I said then put a large forkful into my mouth.

"See, you're always thinking of clever things like that I didn't think you would actually use that little thing we bought. He hated the teething rings, that boy has an arm by the way that you need to watch out for," he told me pointing to Oliver with his fork, who looked up and smiled wide at him.

"Dada," he said holding his arms out wide above his head, then _'nana cold'_ came into my head from him. Oliver had apparently tossed a frozen teething ring across his room at the Doctor when his fever and pain had first started.

"Hi Oli, did you like the cold banana," he cooed at him and smiled as Oliver slapped his hands down on the tray.

"Ya," was his response before he went back to drawing through the mess with his fingers.

"So, did you have some repairs to do on the TARDIS?" I asked wondering what he had been up to.

"No actually Jack called, said there was something weird going on with a company in London, he wants to know if we can investigate and figure out what it is. He and his team are caught up in Cardiff and since there's no proof of alien involvement there's not much he can do." He said as we continued eating.

"Well what's the company do?" I ask not wanting to do anything dangerous.

"It makes diet pills, and apparently they're working, he said they're currently only available in the greater London area but they're going nationwide soon. The woman who runs it, she came out of thin air and didn't even attempt to make a decent backstory," he explained thoughtfully.

"So she's probably an alien, and why would they want to help make humans thinner?" I asked furrowing my brow in thought as I shoved the last bite of French toast in my mouth.

"Exactly, so what are these pills really doing and why is she doing it on Earth," the Doctor said as I stood up and put my plate in the sink then wet a flannel with warm water to clean off the messy time tot.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked as I wiped down Oliver's hands, arms, and face. Then I wiped the mess on the tray all into one spot.

"Well I figured I'd go in, stay as far away from the boss lady as possible, act like I'm from health and safety ask some questions maybe get a customer list," he said while I unsnapped the bib and put it on the tray.

"Muma," Oliver said the second his bib was off, putting his arms up in the air reaching for me.

"Okay, I'll stay here with him, and do some research on the company. If you get caught and in a tight spot I'll come rescue you." I told him grinning at him as I pulled the highchair tray away then picked our son up. I rested Oliver on my hip and turned around facing the Doctor again, "keep your shields down so I can sort of hear what's going on," I told him and he nodded. "Whatever you do, _don't_ let the boss woman see you." I warned before leaving the kitchen and heading toward Oliver's room. I entered his room and grabbed a set of clothes before setting him down on the changing table to remove his jim-jams. I dressed him in a long sleeve onesie and a tiny pair of denims. Once I had put his onesie on his hands went straight into his hair messing it up and making it stick straight out.

After he was dressed I took him with me into my room and set him on the floor in the corner where he had a small collection of toys. I walked into my wardrobe and grabbed a set of clothes, a pair of jeans and a jumper, before heading to the bathroom to put them on. I dressed quickly and washed my face and brushed my hair before heading back out into the room to my vanity to apply some mascara and eyeliner. As I finished up my mascara and wiped away smudges under my eyes I suddenly felt something pushing down on the cushion of my stool, I turn to see my messy brown haired time tot pulling himself up using my stool, I watch as he gets himself upright before looking at me with a big drooly grin. I just watched with a smile as he lets go of his support on the stool and wobbles a bit before falling down onto his bum, I just chuckle silently as I stand up.

"Come on Ollie, what do you want to do today?" I ask reaching down and picking him up. "We have to be ready to go, in case daddy needs us to come get him out of trouble." I tell him bouncing him on my hip a bit, as we turn into the corridor and almost smack straight into the Doctor.

"Oh, hello alright I'm off. I promise to try and stay out of trouble," he said leaning down and kissing me softly before pulling back and trying to kiss Oliver on the forehead but he kept squirming away. "You said you're going to do some research on the company, and listen in on what I'm doing?" The Doctor asked awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, well that and entertain him," I told him untangling Oliver's hand from my earing.

"Well let me know if you find anything interesting or life and death," he tells me as he starts walking backwards.

"Don't those normally go hand in hand with us?" I ask with a teasing smile.

"Welll," he drawled with a smile.

"Alright, see you later," I say turning to go to the media room. Once in the media room I flipped on the telly before setting Oliver down with his favorite toys, in my mind I could see the Doctor approaching a tall glass building before going around to the back and sonicing open a back door. It seemed to be some sort of maintenance hallway so nothing important. Hands on my knees brought me back to the TARDIS, where Oliver was now standing with his hands braced on my knees, with a large plastic ring gripped in each one.

"Hi baby boy you want some help?" I asked with a grin.

"Ya," he replied lifting his arms up and nearly falling backwards before I grabbed him and pulled him up onto the sofa with me. He scooted into the spot next to me then began playing with the two rings in his hands. I tuned back into what the Doctor was up to just in time to see him work his way into a film booth. Out the small window he could see and hear a woman talking, who I was guessing was Miss Foster. She was talking up the pill saying it was the 21 century way to lose weight. No dieting, no exercise, sounds just like every other diet pill I've ever heard about.

"And the fat as they say," she said then, and the screen behind her began changing before the speakers said _the fat just walks away._

 _"Seriously,"_ I thought to the Doctor _, "is that really their slogan?"_ That had to be some sort of clue I just wasn't sure what yet. She started showing a film about the science of the pill and, it sounded completely made up honestly, then a tech came into the booth wondering what the Doctor was doing there.

"Health and Safety, film department," he told the man flashing the psychic paper at him.

 _"Oh yeah that's a totally real thing,"_ I teased laughing at his made up title. When he tuned back into the presentation she was informing them they already had one million sales just in the greater London area. That's a lot of people, we needed to figure this out and fast. There was a loud noise bringing me back to the media room this time from Oliver tossing one of the plastic rings he had been playing with at the console table.

"Alright," I said taking the other one out of his hand before it went to the T.V. this time. "Lets go find something else to do, I think daddy's got it handled today, its during business hours. He was right too, you do have quite the arm. How about we go for a swim, eh Ollie?" I asked as I put the rings back in the toy chest and he clapped his hands together with a giggle as I grabbed him from the sofa to get ready to go for a swim in the TARDIS pool.

I had us both changed into out swimwear and we made our way to the pool room. I set Oliver down in a chair and opened a cupboard to grab his floaty chair. I plopped it on the water at the steps and turned back to grab the excited time tot. I stepped into the warmed water with him before struggling to get his squirming legs into the leg holes of his floaty. Oliver loved the pool, especially when the Doctor was with us since he could swim the entire perimeter of the enormous pool before he needed to come up for air. I pushed him along out into the middle of the pool while he reached his hands out and smacked the surface of the water, sending up tiny splashes.

I floated next to him watching as he played with the water toys along the edge of his floaty, still half paying attention to what the Doctor was projecting through our link. He was in the lifts now possibly headed up to the call center. Drops of water splashed onto my face as Oliver splashed his hands on the water, giggling at the result. I floated around on my back watching Oliver play for about 5 minutes until he started to cry, from the feelings rolling into my mind I already knew what was happening. I'd figured our pool time wouldn't last long with him not feeling well but it was one of his favorite activities and it always cheered him up.

I pulled him along to the steps before lifting him out of the floaty and grabbing the towel on the pool chair then wrapping him up in it. I set him down in the chair before wrapping myself in the other towel and sitting down before putting Oliver in my lap. The Doctor was headed down a corridor now toward a large open room of cubicles. He reached into his pocket and plucked out the psychic paper before entering one of the first ones that happened to have an extra chair sitting in it.

"John Smith, Health and Safety don't mind me," he whispered to the young woman talking to a customer on her headset. For a second she does just that sparing him a quick glance before turning back to her computer, but only for a moment before she does a double take and turns her rolling chair to face him as she continues talking. He probably didn't even notice how she was looking at him, but I sure did.

"It comes with 21 days worth of pills, our information pack and our special free gift," she says half into the headset and half to him, then cuts her eyes to her desk where there's a small black box. The Doctor grabs it pulling out the jewelry from inside, "an Adipose Industries pendant. It's made of 18 karat gold and it's yours for free," she tells her customer with the most obvious flirting toward the Doctor I have ever seen. She's listening to the customer on the other end but couldn't be paying less attention to them. "No, we don't give away pens, sorry. I can't make an exception there." She was telling the customer.

"I need to keep this for testing," the Doctor told her dropping it into the breast pocket of his suit. "Can I also get a list of your customers as well?" He asked.

"Alright let me just print that off for you," she responded and turned back to her computer. I came back to the pool room on the TARDIS then for a moment and stood putting Oliver on my hip to make my way down to our rooms. I walked the short distance down the corridor while the Doctor stood up and down asking the girl questions about the printer. I laid Oliver on the changing table to put him back into his normal clothes and listened in as I did.

"Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention," a voice I remembered was Miss Foster's said. The Doctor had been standing and turned toward the voice to see Miss Foster approaching with two armed guards behind her, he ducked down just as everyone else stood, peaking the top of his head over the edge of the cubicle to watch. "On average you're each selling 40 Adipose packs per day," she began looking back and forth so she could look at everyone, causing the Doctor to duck down and pop back up, over and over. "It's not enough, I want 100 sales per person per day, and if not, you'll be replaced," she went on, looking around and the Doctor still going up and down. I picked Oliver up off the changing table and headed over to our room as the Doctor continued his little dance around Miss Foster, "cause if anyone's good at trimming the fat it's me." She finished with a smirk before turning away slowly and leaving the way she came. I don't think the Doctor noticed, but there was someone else doing the same exact thing while Miss Foster was in there.

"Anyway, if you could print that off, thanks," he told her sitting back down in the chair.

"Alright it should be at the printer," the young woman told him with a bright smile.

"Thanks then," he told her standing, before she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down and handing him a piece of paper. "What's that?" He asked and I rolled my eyes as I pulled my jumper back over my head.

"My telephone number," she said in a voice that was trying too hard to sound innocent.

"What for?" He asked confused and clueless as always.

"Health and safety," she said her voice turning from innocent to flirty in a second. I just picked up Oliver and headed to the kitchen to get him some food. "You'll be health, I'll be safety," she told him putting her hand on his knee and I wished I was there to slap her.

"Ah-uhh-ah," the Doctor started awkwardly as he tried to get up, practically knocking the chair he was in over. "That breaks um paragraph 5, sub-" he began and I decided to save him _you're married, Doctor, remember us,_ I told him telepathically. He held up his left hand then, pointing to the band she'd hopefully not seen, "I'm married," he stammered before rushing over to the printer. I just grabbed one of the baby food pops from the freezer and carried it with me to the console room.

When I entered I saw the old girl had set up Ollies pack and play with a few different toys and his TARDIS plushie. I set him in and gave him the pop which he took and shoved in his mouth before pulling it back out and frowning at it. This one was squash and I'm sure he had been expecting another banana one. He looked up at me still frowning and holding the pop up to me.

"No you need to eat that one, you can't just have bananas all the time," I told him giggling and going over to the console. I pulled the screen over to the typewriter the Doctor had wired into the console and an internet browser popped up on the screen. I began researching Adipose industries, reading through anything I could find. Also reading up on Miss Foster, or what I could find on her, she had definitely come out of nowhere and there was not even a story about her before Adipose industries.

The door to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor strolled in, his hands shoved in his pockets and a bright smile on his face when he saw us both in the console room. He came up the ramp picking up Oliver, who had been holding two toys and staring at them, probably wondering which one to play with and which one to throw. When he saw the Doctor he'd dropped both and squealed putting his arms up wanting to be picked up. He plucked him out of the pack and play before continuing on towards me.

"Hello love," the Doctor said leaning forward and kissing me. "Find anything interesting?" He asked leaning forward toward the screen.

"Well, all the testing on the Adipose capsules is faked and Miss Foster literally came out of nowhere, but I guess when someone is selling something to make you lose weight and it actually works people don't really care about that kinda stuff." I said going over what I'd found online.

"Well we're going to figure this out and figure out what she wants," the Doctor said before reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out the capsule pendant. "How about I start running a test on this then we go get some dinner," he suggested walking around the console and inserting the pendant in a small slot the TARDIS beeped and he turned back to smile at me. "Ready?" He asked, I turned toward the door and spotted two jackets hanging over one of the coral struts. I grabbed the larger one and pulled it on zipping it halfway and grabbing the smaller one before heading over to where the Doctor was standing holding Oliver on his hip. I wrestled his arms into the sleeves before adjusting it over his shoulders.

I grabbed the Doctors free hand as we walked down the ramp and out the door into a London alley. We stepped out onto the sidewalk and headed down the street looking for a chippy. We walked a few blocks before finally coming across one and entering. We went up to the counter and ordered then I took Oliver to a booth and sat down while the Doctor waited for the food. I handed Ollie the toy the Doctor had handed me from his pocket and it went straight into his mouth. The Doctor sat down and placed the food on the table and we began eating in silence. I thought about everything I'd heard from the Doctor's investigating today and kept coming back to one thing, the companies slogan ' _The fat just walks away'_ it was too weird to be a coincidence.

"Doctor, what about their slogan, _the fat just walks away_ ," I said looking down at my chips while I thought about it.

"What about it Rose?" He asked confused.

"What if that's exactly what it does, what if the fat literally walks away," I said looking up at him before feeling plastic whack against my arm. I looked and smiled at Oliver who was standing on the booth and shaking the plastic ring around in his hand.

"Well it is possible, some races reproduce that way, and it's outlawed by the shadow proclamation to seed a planet without their knowledge. How would we find out if it _is_ just walking away though?" He asked. I thought for a moment at that and the answer came to me.

"Burglar alarms," I told him making him confused again. "Most of them have motion sensors, so if the fat is just walking away it would catch it." I explained.

"Alright, lets go for a walk when we're finished then," He said pulling out a few pages folded together from his suit pocket.

"Customer list?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, let's see how many are nearby," he said with a smile popping the 'p'. We looked through the lists of customers and picked some within walking distance and finished out food. I picked Oliver up from the bench and we headed out the door onto the sidewalk in the evening chill. We headed in the direction of the houses we were looking for and passes a few of them before I spotted the box above ones door.

"Doctor," I said tapping his arm, "that's one of the houses." He nodded and pulled out the list looking for the name of the person the house belonged to. I spotted the address on the paper and pointed at it with my free hand, "there, Roger Davie. So what are you gonna do?" I asked looking up at him.

"Act like I'm from Adipose Industries, see what I can find out. What are you going to do?" He asked looking between me and Oliver.

"We'll head back to the TARDIS, see if that test is done." I told him and he leaned in placing a gentle kiss on my lips before kissing the top of Oliver's head. Oliver and I headed back toward the city where the TARDIS was parked in an alley near the Adipose Industries building.

We made our way there quickly while I half listened in on the Doctor through our bond and as we approached the Adipose building a black van suddenly pulled out of an alley, nearly running me over. It headed the way I had just come and I could see in my mind the Doctor was running.

 _Doctor a van just sped out of Adipose Industries, it's headed your way, must be something they need to hide cause they practically ran us over,_ I told him.

 _Yeah I'm already on it,_ was what I received in response as I continued on to the alley the TARDIS was parked in. I saw the Doctor round a corner and see the dark colored van and two men with nets closing the back. He chased after them and even tried taking a short cut to stop them but he was too late.

 _Lost them_ he told me. I entered the TARDIS and made my way up the ramp to the console where the screen was flashing **analysis finished**.

 _We'll get them, now come on back cause that test is done_ I responded. I sat down in the jump seat with Oliver on my lap to wait for the Doctor to return, I played peekaboo with him and he giggled while we did. The Doctor finally entered a few minutes later, his hair sticking up from running, I smiled at him and he grinned back before striding up to the console and grabbing the pendant. He grabbed it before looking over the results then looking over the pendant with a magnifying glass.

"Fascinating," he murmured under his breath still examining the pendant, "It's a bio flip digital stitch."

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"It means one touch and the capsule bio-tunes itself to the owner, and when it's activated it induces parcinogenesis," he explained, "which means you were right. The fat just walks away."

"Alright, so what sort of creature is created when it does that?" I asked.

"No idea, it's not that specific. But it's still against galactic laws and any planet with this sort of technology knows that," he went on tucking the pendant back into his breast pocket.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked running a hand through my hair. The Doctor scrubbed at his own with both hands as he thought of his answer.

"I'll sneak in tomorrow, a couple hours before quitting time. In that back corridor I went in today there was a supply cupboard. Once everyone's gone for the day I'll go figure out how to put a stop to it." He said leaning back on the console.

"If you get into trouble you'll call out to me?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I will," he agreed before pushing himself off the console and turning to, flipping the lever to send us into the vortex. "For now though," he continued coming over to me and plucking Oliver off my lap, "let's go give this little trouble maker a bath, and then watch a movie." I smiled at him and stood from the jump seat.

"That sounds wonderful," I told him with a smile my tongue resting between my teeth.

Half an hour later we were all in our jim-jams and Ollie was sitting in between us on the sofa in the media room staring at the T.V. where The Lion King was playing. The Doctor had his arm draped across the back of the sofa, his hand resting on my arm. I leaned my head against his forearm and closed my eyes with a small sigh. Today had been a bit difficult for me, knowing the Doctor was out there investigating without me. I know I'd still been able to help, but it wasn't the same. I missed our adventures I missed wandering off and somehow figuring out what the answer to our problem was, and wandering off to unexpectedly find trouble. I know we had to wait to start saving planets again till Oliver was big enough to run and keep up but there had to be some _safe_ adventures we could go on to explore new places and not get into trouble.

"Don't worry love, I've already got some ideas for that," the Doctor murmured and I froze. Had I projected all that to him? "Yes you did," he mumbled again. I turned my head and looked at him and he gave me a little half smile. "He's going to start walking any day now, and I'm sure within a few weeks he'll be running around and getting into all sorts of trouble. We can still go on adventures, especially now where if things go south and we have to run, I can carry him and run without worrying about hurting him." The Doctor explained and I smiled.

"I love you," I whispered and leaned over the fixated time tot to kiss his father, the Doctor leaned over as well and we met in the middle for a slow, sweet kiss. It was a long short kiss and we parted quickly, I looked down at my little boy who was still fixated on the movie and kissed his soft hair, he grunted a bit but didn't stop watching his movie. I just chuckled and sat back with my family ready to relax for the rest of the night.


	18. Chapter 18-Old New Friends

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I am SO SO sorry this took so long, motivation and inspiration were doing their best to avoid me, but I finally got it done. I apologize if it's completely awful I went through an edited it a bit, but my brain is not in a reading mood and I wanted to get this posted. I will try and not go that long between chapters ever again but who knows what will happen. Anyway, follow, favorite and leave a comment telling me what you think.

Also I do not own Doctor Who or any recognizable dialogue, I wish I did but I don't.

 **Chapter 18- Old New Friends**

 **Rose POV**

I woke the next, well not morning since we were drifting in the vortex, but I woke from the feeling of little hands pressing down on my side and smiled knowing Oliver was trying to crawl on top of me.

"Oh, no no no Ollie, don't wake mum," the Doctor whispered and went to pick him up but I turned onto my back and lifted Oliver into the air making him squeal and giggle, I laughed and brought him down attacking his cheeks with kisses. Then I set him down next to me and smiled up at the Doctor, who was looking at me with a guilty stare.

"Don't worry he didn't wake me up, I actually woke up just before that," I explained to him as Oliver crawled toward the foot of the bed.

"Oh, good I didn't mean for him to do that I was just trying to pick up the toys that fell off the bed," he told me squinting and rubbing the back of his neck. I sat up and saw an array of toys spread out over the duvet and Oliver crawling through them.

"How long's he been up for?" I asked while I watched him bang two plastic blocks together before putting one of them in his mouth.

"Oh a couple hours, I don't know we've been playing," he smiled as he moved so he was sitting back on the pillows.

"You were on the bed this whole time?" I asked and received a nod. "How did you keep him off me for that long?"

"Probably luck, or he could tell you were sleeping and wanted to let you rest," the Doctor shrugged.

"He's six months old," I reminded him and then laughed as I got up out of bed. Oliver looked up when he felt the bed shift, the block still in his mouth, he dropped it quickly and began crawling towards me.

"Mama, mama," he called crawling as fast as he could over blocks and rings and little books. He made it to the edge of the bed and I scooped him up into my arms and rested him on my hip.

"Did you miss me while I was sleeping?" I asked and kissed his forehead.

"Mama," he babbled again as we both watched the Doctor climb out of the bed awkwardly around the toys that were scattered all over his side of the bed.

"How about some breakfast, yeah?" I asked bouncing Oliver a bit as he rested his head on my shoulder. I started walking towards the door and he let out a tiny yawn, which let me know he hadn't slept well. I kissed the top of his head while we walk down the corridor to the kitchen. When I entered the Doctor was already working at the counter top so I sat down with Ollie in my arms still, feeling his mind calming from where his forehead was resting against my neck and I could tell he was almost asleep. I was gently rocking myself from side to side in my chair, trying to keep my mind as calm as possible so I wouldn't wake him.

I could hear the sound of eggs cracking and sizzling in a pan and the sound of the toaster lever as the Doctor tried to be as quiet as he could. He set my favorite mug down in front of me full of steaming tea, and I smiled up at him in thanks he returned the smile and went back to cooking. I continued rocking my tired time tot for a few minutes until the Doctor set a full plate down in front of me.

"Here, let me take him to his crib so you can eat," the Doctor murmured holding his arms out to take Oliver.

"No I'm alright, I've got one free arm. Plus I think he's feeding off of my mood," I answered quickly trying to keep my mind as calm as possible. The Doctor looked at me with his brow furrowed for a moment before noticing Oliver's forehead pressed against my neck and he nodded. We ate in silence other than the quiet sound of Oliver breathing through a stuffy nose.

"So are you still planning on going into Adipose industries today?" I whispered to the Doctor, who rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "I mean I know you said we were going to start traveling again like we used to, but I don't think we should bring Oliver along until we're through with teething. Trying to listen in with a fussy baby doesn't usually work out well," I smiled tilting my head so it was resting on Oliver's as I stabbed a bite of egg onto the prongs of my fork.

"I completely agree with you there Rose," the Doctor answered, "lets stick with the plan we made last night," he suggested before scrubbing his hands through his hair and leaning forward on his elbows against the table top. "I want to see this through, if they are seeding the planet I want to know why. I don't want to leave it in Jacks hands," he explained in a huff.

"So what exactly do you think is going on?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well we know they're seeding the planet, but there are no humanoid species that reproduce that way. Yesterday I didn't detect a shimmer or anything on her and no shapeshifting species reproduce that way either. Basically she has to be working for someone and I want to figure out who," he explained as I soaked in the information.

"So you want to figure out what species she's working for so you can alert the shadow proclamation," I guesses and he grinned with a nod.

"Yeah, it's not that simple though cause I still am not sure how exactly I'm going to put a stop to it," he replied rubbing his hands through his hair.

"You never do though," I smiled, "it's that sort of your thing, just make it up as you go."

"Very true," he grinned back then looked down at our now empty plates, "I'll clear up, why don't you go lay down with him or something, I'll come tell you before I leave," he stood and kissed the top of my head, picking up both plates and taking them to the sink. I stood awkwardly with Oliver in my arms and headed down the corridor to the media room where I could lean back comfortably on the sofa.

Some time later I was leaned back on the sofa, with a time tot on top of me as I aimlessly flipped through channels on the telly. I finally settled on some alien soap when the Doctor strolled in with a fresh suit on and his hair fixed up. He smiled when he saw us and I grinned back.

"You look beautiful," he murmured just loud enough so I could hear him.

"Oh be quiet, I haven't even brushed my hair yet," I shot back half-heartedly while he strolled towards us.

"Doesn't matter, you'll always be gorgeous to me no matter what," he said with a gentle smile and I couldn't help but return it.

"Are you heading out now?" I asked after a few beats of silence.

"Yeah I am, you sure you're alright with that?" he retorted.

"I'm sure, just call me _when_ you need me," I grinned with my tongue between my teeth.

"Oi, cheeky Rose Tyler, very cheeky. But yes I will call you _if_ I need you," he nodded and took the few steps he needed to cross the media room to where I was laying back on the sofa. He leaned over me and planted a sweet kiss on my lips that broke off much too soon for my taste before pulling back and giving me one last grin before he was gone.

I let out a sigh as I looked down at my sleeping boy, so precious and innocent. Its been over six months now and I still can't believe he's real some days, the one thing I never thought I'd have in my life with the Doctor.

After a few hours of telly and telepathic conversations with the Doctor as he sat in a storage cupboard waiting for quitting time at Adipose industries, Oliver woke looking for food and seemed to be in a much better mood than what he had been for the last several days. Like his father so often does, he seemed to have put off sleeping until he absolutely could not anymore, I hadn't gotten much detail from the Doctor about how long he'd been sleeping but I knew what he was getting wasn't enough and it wasn't good sleep.

So now I was watching as he sat in his highchair gnawing on frozen banana baby food and staring at me. His mind was buzzing very loudly today and he seemed to have much more energy now that he'd actually had some sleep.

 _You didn't tell me Ollie hasn't been sleeping,_ I thought to the Doctor through our link.

 _Well he was sleeping but only about an hour every night, so not as much as he usually does,_ he defended. Sending a wave of irritated amusement toward the Doctor, I stood up, seeing that Oliver was done with his food and playing with the leftovers on the tray, and grabbed a flannel to wash him off. Letting him out, I picked him up and headed down the corridor toward the bedrooms. Stopping in Oliver's first to get him dressed.

Setting Oliver down on the floor of our room with his collection of toys I headed off to take a shower and get dressed myself. The Doctor was still sitting in the broom cupboard, waiting for the end of business hours, I had the feeling I would need to be ready to jump into action.

When the Doctor finally left the cupboard I had just finished drying my hair and was applying a bit of mascara. He headed straight to the elevator and up to the top floor. I grabbed Oliver and took him to find his carrier, since it would be a lot easier to run with him strapped to me. And no I wasn't _hoping_ for something to go wrong, I thought to myself as the Doctor climbed into the suspended maintenance scaffolding, I didn't know who I was trying to kid though I was itching to run and I was ready the second something went wrong to jump in and help. I felt the Doctor's amusement at me as he activated the motor sending himself down, until he saw a large office and stopped. He went to grab for the sonic when a young woman being led by two guards entered in front of Miss Foster and he ducked out of sight, reaching for his stethoscope instead.

I was digging through the bottom of Oliver's wardrobe trying to find his carrier while the Doctor listened to Miss Foster talking to the young woman her guards had just tied up. She went on about her genius plan and how she'd traveled so far to find a country that was so obese. I was dashing toward the console room, holding Oliver on my hip with one hand and holding the carrier with the other. We'd been spot on about our theory of it creating a living being. Then she gloats about her name 'as in foster mother' she taunts.

"And these are my children," she said coolly as I reach the console room and begin strapping Oliver into the complicated contraption, I'd done it before but with the Doctors help. The Doctor peaks over the edge of the maintenance scaffolding and into the window of the office, looking at the small creature and the events taking place. I finally got the last strap into place and Oliver was ready to go when we needed to, when the Doctor looked toward the door of the office and spotted a woman peeking through the window the same time she spotted him. There was recognition followed by surprise as he looked at the woman whose face bloomed into a large grin.

 _Donna,_ he mouthed to her and I laughed at her mouthing back of _DOCTAH, Oh My God._

 _How?_ He asked her.

 _It's me,_ she gushed pointing at herself.

 _Yes I see that,_ he responded, using hand gestured to help the lip reading along.

 _Oh this is brilliant,_ Donna mouthed and the Doctor was confused by what she meant.

 _What the hell are you doing there?_ He asked her. What he was too busy conversing to notice was the people in the room they were both spying on had noticed them and were waiting for them to notice.

 _I was looking for you,_ she answered and I gave him a mental nudge that he ignored.

 _What for?_ He asked and she began mouthing and gesturing nothing either of us could understand, until she looked to the side and noticed Miss Foster staring directly at her with her arms crossed.

"Are we interrupting you?" She asked them. _Run_ the Doctor mouthed to Donna and grabbed the control of the scaffolding.

 _I tried telling you_ I sent to him as I pulled the straps of the carrier over my shoulder and clipped in under my breasts, tightening it so he was secure.

"Get her," Miss Foster pointed toward the door as the Doctor pointed the sonic at it, locking them in, before sonicing the motor so it would pull him up faster. _Doctor what do you want me to do?_ I asked him running out of the TARDIS.

 _Just get inside, she may lock down the building, use the door I used earlier, I burnt out the electronic lock,_ he answered as he ran across the roof and into the stairwell. He was rushing down the stairs and he ran straight into Donna, they crashed into a hug and she gushed over how he even had the same suit, followed by an annoyed wondering if he ever changed clothes.

They heard the stairwell doors open a few floors down and began running back up, I stood in the maintenance tunnel waiting to be needed. They went back onto the roof as Donna gabbed about looking for him, and he paid no attention, sonicing the motor to the maintenance scaffolding. She argued about getting in it and he explained he locked the controls so only a sonic device could control it, and it would be very unlikely and I got a feeling that statement would be very ironic in a minute or so.

Everything for them went smoothly for the first few floors, and suddenly they started freefalling. I ran down the hallway toward the stairwell, determined to help even though I had no Idea what I would do when I got up there. The Doctor finally got his sonic aimed at the motor and it came to a screeching halt. He tried to sonic the window open but it wouldn't budge, so she must have deadlocked it.

 _What floor are you on, can you tell?_ I asked him as I ran up floor after floor and he and Donna struggled with the window. There was a sparking noise and they looked up to see one of the cables burning. It broke, the Doctor was able to catch himself but Donna tumbled out, somehow grabbing onto the broken cable and saving herself, but dangling high above London. He looked up knowing she would try and snap the other one and aimed his sonic at her hand, making her device spark, she dropped it and it fell from the edge of the building.

Using her sonic he got the window open and tumbled in and ran through the floor to the stairwell, we met on one of the landings and ran back down towards where Donna was hanging from. We ran into Miss Foster's office, where the young journalist was still tied up and went straight to the window.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" the young woman asked, "and why've you got a baby?"

"Aren't you a journalist?" I asked her as the Doctor pulled the window open.

"Yeah," she answered simply.

"Well then make it up," the Doctor snapped as he grabbed at Donna's kicking legs.

"Doctor, here I'll grab her feet and pull, you help her as she comes in," I ordered, grabbing Donna's feet and pulling. Her hands slipped off their hold and she slipped, the Doctor grabbing her torso so she wouldn't get hurt on the window frame. The Doctor put her down on her feet and released her once he knew she was steady.

"I was right, it's always like this with you 'in'it," she accused and then spotted me, "who the hell are you?" She asked brashly.

"I'm Rose," I answered with a frown.

"Oh my god, you found her?" She asked the Doctor.

"Well, she found me, but no time for stories now," he answered as he grabbed my hand and we rushed toward the door.

"Um, you've got a baby strapped to your back," Donna shouted as she ran after us, as if I didn't know he was there.

"Oi," the journalist shouted and he poked his head back in for half a second to sonic her free. We ran through the floor headed toward the other end, and met Miss Foster and her guards in the middle. We came to a halt and the Doctor put Oliver and I behind him.

"Well, at last," she said as she removed her glasses.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor this is Rose," he answered in a chipper voice.

"And I'm Donna," the ginger added with a wave.

"Oh, well I thought you were partners in crime but it seems to me we have a trio, and evidently off-worlder's judging by your sonic technology," she stated in a cheery voice.

"Oh yes I've still got your sonic pen. It's sleek, very sleek I like it." He stated showing it off to me.

"Very sleek," I agreed with a grin.

"So if you were to sign your real name that would be?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Matron Cafilia of the five straight and clasabindi nursery fleet, intergalactic class," she answered peeking around the Doctor and trying to get a peek at Oliver where he was strapped to my back.

"A wet nurse," I taunted her.

"Using humans as surrogates," the Doctor added disapprovingly.

"I'm employed by the Adiposian first family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost," she answered with a calm and collected grin.

"What do you mean _lost_ how do you lose a planet," I sneered.

"Oh politics are none of my concern," she stated, "I'm only here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What like an outerspace super nanny," Donna snarked.

"Yes if you like," Miss Foster nodded with a large grin, "why are you interested in hiring? Your little blonde nanny seems to be doing a terrible job, putting the poor little babe into danger," she taunted.

"Oi, I'm mum and don't you even _think_ about touching my little boy or I will erase your ENTIRE existence," I shouted at the woman, pointing at her from behind the Doctor's arm. I felt warmth pass through me and things started to turn golden, squeezing my eyes shut I pushed the power back, trying to turn it off.

"So those little things, they're made of fat, yeah," Donna started sounding unsure of herself, "but that woman Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her." _Doctor what's she talking about?_ I asked him telepathically.

 _That must have been the signal we got yesterday_ he answered as Miss Foster spoke.

"Oh in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs," she answered coolly, "makes them a little bit sick poor things," she added with a pout.

"But what about poor Stacy?" Donna asked stepping toward the woman.

"Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law," the Doctor warned in full oncoming storm mode. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze hoping to bring him back down.

"Are you threatening me?" Miss Foster asked, fear flashing in her eyes for only a moment before returning to her calm cool demeanor.

"I'm trying to help you matron, this is your one chance," he warned. I wasn't looking at him but I knew the exact face he was making, blank eyes, withdrawn with the ruefulness of what he may have to do and trying to shield himself from it, if only a little. "Cause if you don't call off, I'll have to stop you."

"And how do you think you could stop bullets," she answered in the same tone. I jumped as the men pointed their guns at us and my heart sped up.

"Oh, hold on hold on hold on hold on," the Doctor shouted jumping completely in front of me. I could regenerate, but Oliver was still too little, "one more thing, before dying," he continued stalling, _Rose try and make it to the door, don't run_ , he told me and I began slowly backing up, not even taking full steps, "Do you know what happens when you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" He asked grabbing his from his pocket and holding up both.

"No," she answered with a heavy sigh.

"Nor me, lets find out," he said cheerily, before placing the ends of both sonics together, I booked it to the stairs trying to get as far from whatever was about to happen at possible, then an ear splitting noise reverberated through the room, the air seemed to shake and I covered my own ears but could still hear Oliver screaming behind me. I could hear glass shattering as I tried to continue, but the noise was throwing off my equilibrium. It came to a halt and I could hear the footsteps running toward me. Oliver was crying and then suddenly his weight was gone from my back.

A hand grabbed mine and I looked to see the Doctor holding Oliver on his opposite hip. We ran to the stair well and he released my hands, activating the sonic and scanning a still bawling Oliver to see just how bad the damage was all while booking it down the stairs. We took the back hall and ran straight to the broom cupboard the Doctor had hidden in today, and he passed Oliver into my arms. Throwing the door open he began tossing all of the supplies out into the corridor. I bounced and rocked the still weeping Oliver trying my best to console him.

"Well, that's one solution hiding in a cupboard, I like it," Donna grinned and I rolled my eyes but couldn't help my smile.

"I've been packed up in this thing all day cause the Matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building," he explained quickly, pushing on a panel at the back of the cupboard that then slid open to reveal a very alien computer, "triple deadlocked," he continued then reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonic pen, "but now I've got this, I can get into it," he grinned and began inspecting the screen and all the wires of the huge machine.

"She's wired up the whole building and we need a bit of privacy," he said before unplugging two wires and holding the ends against each other, creating a line of electrical current, "that should be enough to stop them," he muttered and then went back to work. I watched the Doctor work, still rocking Oliver who was now only quietly whimpering, and Donna was watching me. The Doctor would hand me wires to hang onto and I would, watching as he soniced them.

"You've got a family now," Donna whispered to the Doctor.

"Yeah I do," he mumbled back absent mindedly with a small smile touching his lips.

"So how'd you get back, I thought you were lost?" Donna asked me now.

"Determination for my son to not have to grow up without his dad, and a really amazing group of scientists, as well as modifying preexisting technology," I told her with a small grin.

"You've got a baby," she murmured in a sort of quietly awed tone. I smiled and nodded.

"What about you, you were gonna travel the world the last time I saw you?" the Doctor asked. She told her story about how everything was the same and it was like he was never there, I knew the feeling but I let her talk. Talking about her brief two week trip to Egypt.

"I must have been mad to turn down that offer," she murmured, again another statement I could relate to, but my chance happened about two seconds later.

"What offer?" the Doctor asked confused.

"To come with you," Donna answered.

"Coming with me," the Doctor said confused again. Then the computer activated a mechanical voice shouting 'inducer activated' and a quiet siren began to play.

"What's it doing now?" Donna asked sounding panicked like she probably knew but didn't want to be wrong.

"She's started the program," he shouted diving toward the controls again. Moments later the voice added 'inducer transmitting' in it's cold monotone voice. He started working frantically, moving wires and sonicking thing, flipping switches. "So far they're just losing weight, but the Matrons gone into emergency parcinogenesis," he explained frantically as he kept working.

"And that's when they convert?" Donna asked frantically.

"Skeletons, organs, everything a million people are gonna die," he shouted still pulling at wires and then reached into his pocket, "I've got to cancel the signal," he adds and pulls out the pendant and starts to dismantle it, "this contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat," he explained, attaching the pendant to the end of a wire. The siren increased and the mechanical voice shouted 'inducer increasing' seconds later.

"NO, NO, NO!" the Doctor shouted in panic as he rubbed the back of his hair, "she's doubled it, I need, it's too far I haven't got time. I can't override it, they're all gonna die!" he shouted in panic.

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked calmly.

"Sorry Donna this is way beyond you," He shouted, frantically flipping switches.

"Tell me what do you need?" she asked again

"He need a second capsule," I told her quickly, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Yes, yes I need it to boost the override, I've only got the one though," he rambled staring at the screen as Donna pulled a capsule out of her pocket and held it up to him, "I can't save them," he continued and Donna and I just stared at each other grinning.

"Doctor," she said calmly.

"What?!" he shouted as he turned to look at her and his manic grin bloomed across his face when he saw the capsule. He grabs it from her and quickly unscrews it, grabbing another wire and wiring it into the computer. With one last screech the power flickered off. With a gleeful laugh the Doctor grabbed Donna, Oliver and I into a hug. The building seems to shake with a loud sound from outside and we break apart.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asked in a whisper.

"The nursery," the Doctor answered quietly.

"When you say nursery, you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill," Donna whispered sarcastically.

"A nursery ship," I clarified, and she nodded her understanding. The computer reactivates, the voice declaring an ' _incoming signal_ ' an untranslated voice came over the speaker and Donna began to panic as the Doctor tried to listen.

"Hadn't we better stop them?" Donna asked, and the Doctor held up a finger to quiet her.

"Hold on," he whispered, "it's instructions from the Adiposian first family." He listened in and read the symbols showing across the thin screen, "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Ooo, oh we're not the one's in trouble now she is!" He shouted before grabbing my hand and sprinting out of the cupboard and down the hall. This time thankfully we took the elevator up to the top floor and then made our way to the roof. We stood there watching as Adipose were lifted up to the ship for a moment before Donna spoke.

"What you going to do then? Blow them up?" Donna asked seriously.

"They're just children, _INFANTS_ , they're babies, they didn't do anything wrong here," I shouted, shocked as I clutched Oliver closer to me.

"Exactly, they can't help where they come from," the Doctor agreed.

"Well that makes a change from last time," Donna answered flicking her eyes towards me.

"That was different, the Adipose aren't dangerous, they won't devour the whole planet," he murmured not looking away from the adipose.

"You do him a world of good," Donna said to me.

"Yeah, he tends to go along with what I say," I grinned, "he fancies me," I mock whispered and gave the Doctor a wink.

"I would think so, seeing as you have a baby," Donna laughed, one of the little adipose began to wave at us then and we all waved back, "I'm waving at fat."

"Honestly as a diet play it sort of works," the doctor said out of the blue.

"There she is," I shouted pointing at the Matron and we all rushed over to where she was levitating near the edge of the roof.

"Matron, listen to me!" the Doctor shouted to get her attention.

"Oh I don't think so doctor, if I never see you again it'll be too soon," the Matron answered in her cool voice.

"Why does no one ever listen. I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof, can you shift the levitation beam?" He asked reaching out toward her.

"What so you can arrest me?" she asked like we were stupid for thinking that would work.

"Just listen I saw the Adiposian instructions, they know it's a crime, breeding on earth. So what's the one thing they wanna get rid of, their accomplice," he tried to explain.

"I'm far more than that, I'm nanny to all these children," she said proudly with her arms spread wide.

"Exactly, mum and dad have got the kids now they don't need the nanny anymore," the Doctor shouted and her eyes widened in realization, but it was already too late. The levitation beam turned off and she plummeted toward the street below. I covered one of Oliver's ears, pressing the other to my shoulder and burrowed him between the Doctor and I to shield him from the sound of the Matron falling to her death.

We turned away and slowly made our way back down to the street, the Doctor tossing the sonic pen into a bin on the sidewalk as we went. The young journalist walks up then, somehow tied to a chair again.

"Oi, you three, you're mad. Do you hear me, MAD! And I'm gonna report you! For… madness," she ranted before hobbling off toward the police lining the streets.

"Some people just can't take it," Donna said with a shake of her head.

"No," the Doctor agreed.

"And some people can, so TARDIS?" I added and looked at the Doctor with my eyebrow raised, he gave me a nod and I looked over at Donna, "come on then," she practically squealed as we walked off toward the alley where the TARDIS was parked.

"That's my car!" Donna shouted when we entered the alley way, "That's like destiny. And I've been ready for this, I packed ages ago just in case," she gushed and opened the boot of the car, then turned and faced us and her face fell. "Is it alright though?" she asked.

"Well," the Doctor started before scrunching his face up and looking towards me.

"You did say we were gonna start traveling again," I shrugged and smiled, "might as well have an extra set of hands with this one too," I gestured to Oliver who was just resting his head on my shoulder observing everything and tugging on his pained ears.

"You've got to understand though Donna, things are different now, we travel, but we try to stay out of trouble as best we can. We have Oliver to worry about and his safety comes first," the Doctor explained seriously.

"Of course, as long as I can come." Donna grinned for just a second and then stopped again, "I can come right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes you can come," I told her with a grin.

"Oh that's amazing, you are wonderful, well I know it's a lot of luggage, but the TARDIS goes anywhere so I packed for all sorts of weather," she babbled as she unloaded the luggage from the boot of the car and started stacking some of it in the Doctor's arms.

"Is that a hat box?" I asked with a giggle.

"Planet of that hats, I'm ready. You don't need any injections do you?" She asked as she picked up her luggage and started moving toward the TARDIS.

"No, the TARDIS takes care of you," the Doctor answered quickly as he tried not to run into us with his arms stacked high with luggage. I rushed ahead of them and unlocked the door, pushing it open so they could set the luggage inside.

"This is so exciting, I can't believe I'm actually doing this," she gushed after we had all the luggage in the TARDIS, "are you ready?" She asked and went to step in the doors but stopped and looked down at her hand, "Car key's! I've still got my mums car keys!" she shouted and ran off towards the road. A thought occurred to me and I rushed after her.

"Donna," I called to her as I approached her standing on the sidewalk, looking up and down the street.

"Hang on, I'm just gonna hide them in a bin or something and tell my mum where they're at," she said as she began walking down the sidewalk.

"No don't do that, listen take your car home, say bye let _someone_ know you're going to be gone. Beside's we've gotta make sure his ears are alright first and I don't want you sitting around bored or getting lost wandering around the TARDIS before we have a chance to show you around while we do that. So take the car home and we'll meet you there, okay?" I asked.

"You promise?" She asked right back.

"I swear to you," I answered her, she gave a nod and walked back past me to go to the alleyway. I saw the police barricade and noticed there was a small group of people standing against it, one person in particular looked too familiar, but it was impossible and I knew that. He wouldn't be here unless something was really wrong and everything was fine when I left.

"So we're gonna get Donna from her parent's place?" The Doctor asked from right behind me suddenly making me jump. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thought I saw someone, but it's impossible, just someone who looks similar," I answered with a smile as I turned away from the man who I could have sworn was not only my best friend but my ex-boyfriend, but Mickey was in the other universe, where he had a job and a life and everything he wanted.

We were in the medbay and the Doctor was running a scan on Oliver, who did _not_ want to sit still. We had concluded that Oliver would have an earache for a couple of days but was, for the most part, fine. The Doctor was currently trying to put drops in his ears that would help him heal, but it seemed the time tot was not having it. He finally got the drop into Ollie's ear and turned him onto his other side to get the _other_ ear. It took us about ten minutes to successfully get a drop into that ear and the Doctor picked him up, rubbing his back to try and soothe him.

"Lets go pick up Donna," I grinned heading into the corridor with the Doctor behind me, "you're being very quiet by the way," I commented as we walked.

"Sorry, it's just been a long day, I mean Oliver got hurt and it was me who did it. Sometimes I just want to park the TARDIS and have a normal-ish life until he's a teenager."

"Doctor, it was sore ears, or a bullet, you made the right choice. He'll be a little fussy cause his ears hurt, he's already being fussy about his gums." I consoled him.

"You are being very relaxed about this," he said suspiciously.

"Well, we knew that today we were going into trouble. It wasn't a surprise. We're going to be careful, I'm sure we'll run into some danger but I know we'll get out of it with only bumps and bruises or burst eardrums at the worst," I explained, trying to show I had faith in him and his ability to keep us safe. "I mean trust me, I'm hurting cause my little boys hurting, but being positive and happy is the best thing I can do for him right not, not dwell of the fact that he's hurt," I added as I walked up the steps to the console and plopped down on the jumpseat.

I held out my arms for Oliver and the Doctor just shook his head taking him to the console with him. He balanced Oliver in one arm and piloted with the other, pulling the materialization lever and landing with a soft thud. Immediately there was knocking on the door and he sauntered down the ramp to open it, the lock clicked and then Donna was barreling up the ramp and into the console room.

"Oh, it hasn't changed a…" she drifted off when she saw the pack and play and I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's changed a little," I remarked, looking over to the Doctor where he was leaning against the railing and hiding a grin against Oliver's head. "Well Donna, why don't we go find your room and show you around a bit, then let you get settled in since its already been a long day," I told the ginger as I stood and smoothed out my trousers.

"I have a room?" Donna asked a bit shocked.

"Oh yeah, the TARDIS will have created one for you, she already put your luggage in there too, we just have to find it," I explained as I held my arm out for her to take. We linked our arms and headed down the corridor the Doctor flipping the dematerialization lever to send us floating in the vortex and then following close behind with Oliver.


End file.
